


Out of Breath

by snakemittens



Series: Out of... [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Angst, Asphyxiation, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Armin Arlert, Bottom Eren Yeager, Bottom Jean Kirstein, Character Death, Choking, Collars, Demon Eren Yeager, Demon Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Demon Marco Bott, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Fisting, Gags, Humiliation, Leashes, Light BDSM, Lingerie, M/M, Manipulation, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Minor Character Death, Oral Sex, Power Bottom Eren Yeager, Punishment, Reincarnation, Riding Crops, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spanking, Subdrop, Submission, Suicide mention, Suspension, Top Erwin Smith, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Marco Bott, Violence, Yandere Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Yandere Marco Bott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-10-04 04:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 69,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10267916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakemittens/pseuds/snakemittens
Summary: Eren Jaeger must make a deal with the devil in order to save his village. He sacrifices everything to save his loved ones, but must pay the price of becoming the devil's new toy.





	1. Greed

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading! I'm adding as many scary tags as I can for fair warning.
> 
> If you're here for Marco/Jean smut head over to Chapter 11 (Vices & Virtues (Bonus))!  
> If you're here for Erwin/Armin smut head over to Chapter 14 (Die Trying (Bonus))!

A crash through the wall ended it all as the hordes of demons poured through like liquid. Demons were ripping and tearing flesh from any human that they could grasp and setting fires to begin the barbecue.

The key around his neck hung heavy as he ran from his village, thrashing through the forest in hopes to calm the chaos. Eren was entrusted to save them from the onslaught of terror and beg for protection, no matter what it cost. There was only one solution left, one hope for humanity. He’d have to approach the devil, a dweller of the underground and an enemy of the gods. Some called him the goblin king and others named him Hades or Satan. Eren didn’t care about his name. Eren just wanted to protect his family and friends.

His father gave him the thick bronze key and instructed him to beg for mercy, to give the king of hell whatever he desired. His mother told him to stick to his gut. So Eren put on his warrior’s uniform and strapped his blades to his thighs. He’d ask nicely first. Then he’d demand peace his own way.

The door to hell could be found deep in the forest in a beautiful clearing near a clear pond. Eren only knew the way from the thousands of times he broke the rules in order to find it. His curiosity led him straight there. He met another kid his age there, curious about the dark and cursed place as well. That’s when Eren learned of the façade.

Apparently, those who touched the glittering water would be sucked into it until they drowned and joined the demons in hell. The fruit from nearby trees were poisonous to humans. Everything in the area was a trap to tempt and capture foolish humans.

The gate to hell sat nuzzled in between the pond and the trees. It looked like a cellar door with rotting wood and dozens of talismans stuck on them. A rusty chain held the handles shut and a pure gold padlock kept it shut.

Eren fumbled with the key and realized his hands were shaking. With fear? No. With pure excitement. Eren was going to slay the devil and rid the world of his evil deeds. The padlock clicked open and the wooden doors began to shake slightly. The loose hinges jingled slightly, as if a gusty wind were tickling them. There was no wind at all, however, just a silent stillness that chilled Eren’s bones.

He had no idea what to expect and he nearly choked on his own adrenaline as he threw open the doors and let the hellish vacuum swallow him up. The only noise he heard came from the doors slamming shut above him. Blackness left him blind. He fell through the darkness, keeping a steady hold on his blades while trying to remain upright for a steady landing. He bent his knees and prepared for an impact that never came.

Rather, he slowed until he was floating like a feather down towards a single flame. He easily landed on his feet and looked at the candle. It sat on a brilliantly gold stand, perfect to use as a torch. It lit up the area around him, a long hallway with black marble tiles and grey walls. The ceiling couldn’t be seen at all, it looked as endless as the night sky with no stars or moon.

Eren narrowed his eyes at the inanimate object. It was too suspicious. He wasn’t going to touch anything, lest it wasn’t as it appeared. Instead, he walked through the darkness without the aid of the light. After all, it was just a hallway.

His steps echoed as his boots hit the tile. He decided to unsheathe his swords, preparing for a surprise attack. His skin prickled and his heart couldn’t beat any faster.

As he continued walking, he wondered if this was it. If hell was just a threat. Darkness and silence, awaiting danger that never comes. Forever being trapped in a state of panic and anxiety. Never escaping the possibility of being ambushed by your worst nightmare. Basking in the pure unknown forevermore.

He clenched his jaw and forced those thoughts to scurry away. He didn’t need to wonder about life and death, heaven or hell. He needed to find the fucker who let those demons run rampant on earth and slay it with his own two hands.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he approached a very dim line of light shining out from the floor. As he got closer, he realized he had approached a set of large wooden doors. _Finally._

The doors creaked open to reveal a throne room of some sort. Tall stonewalls were lined with tapestries and lanterns. A golden chandelier hung from above. A red carpet began at Eren’s feet and rolled on all the way to a giant scarlet and gold throne.

“The fuck are you?” the most unimpressed voice greeted Eren. In the throne sat a man, presumably the king of hell. He didn’t look like much of a king though. First of all, he was short. Perhaps he had some bulk under that three-piece suit, but Eren knew he had to be taller than the shrimp-king. His undercut didn’t look very princely at all and he wore the most annoyed expression. He wasn’t the least bit surprised that Eren had stormed his castle.

He didn’t look like a demon at all. He looked like a thirty year old man with a pretty face.

“Eren Jaeger,” he finally introduced himself, holding his blades in a defensive position. “I’m here to demand that you turn your demons away from my village.”

“And what do I get in return?”

“You won’t have to fight me.”

He smirked, amused. “Oh? Is that a threat?”

Eren took a step closer. “I’ll kill you if you don’t agree.”

He stood up from his throne, wearing that same devilish smirk as he strode closer and closer. As much as Eren wanted to take an instinctual step back, he stood his ground. He knew fear too well to submit to it. Instead, he let it walk beside him like a friend.

“You mean to kill me in this underground where I reign supreme? Where I cannot feel pain or even die? A place my wounds heal instantly? Are you a suicidal idiot?”

They were now toe and toe, eye to eye. Eren felt his hot breath sweep across his face, waiting for some kind of answer or reply. So, Eren moved his arm just an inch to pierce the demon’s stomach. The demon, in return, grabbed Eren’s sword by the blade and heaved it out from him, causing Eren to stumble back a few inches. Eren watched as steam coated his hand and gut, covering and recovering his injuries instantaneously. Okay, so fighting wasn’t an option.

“What do you want then?” Eren asked.

“Haven’t you heard of making a deal with the devil? Offer me your soul. That’s the typical exchange we do around here.”

“My soul? Would that mean…?”

“You wouldn’t die. You’d just be trapped here forever, bonded to me as a slave if you will.”

Eren narrowed his eyes. “That’s the only way you’ll save my village?”

He thought for a moment and nodded, “Yes.”

His father’s words burst into his brain: _Do_ anything _you have to do. Save humanity from theses beasts._ Followed by his mother’s: _I know you’ll make the right choice, Eren. I believe in you._

So, what was the right choice? Save his soul and fight the demons off until he inevitably perished with the rest of his people? Every second he waited meant more death and destruction. But to sell his soul and become a slave?

He swallowed his selfishness and nodded, “Fine.”

The devil had no change of expression. “It is done. They will leave the village immediately and return to the depths from where they originated.”

“You didn’t send them there?”

“No.”

“Who did?”

The demon shrugged, “You humans are pitifully ignorant of the world you live in.” With the twirl of his fingers, Eren was lift off the ground in a wind of shadows. He felt tiny little hands ripping off his blades and clothes. He floated naked there for just a moment until golden cuffs appeared on his wrists and ankles. A golden collar wrapped around his neck. A skirt held together by a gold belt secured around his hips. Eren looked down at his scantily clad form and felt his cheeks redden. The only person who’d ever seen his much of his body was his mother. It wasn’t considered appropriate for the men in his village to show off their bare chests. The white skirt barely covered up his legs, leaving most of his thighs exposed. His nether regions would feel the breeze if there were one.

Eren landed back onto the floor with his bare feet, wincing at the bitter cold tiles. He noticed the demon giving him a look over before returning to his throne. “Come.”

Eren followed him tentatively. “Prove to me they’re safe,” he demanded.

“Tch.” The demon fell into the seat and glowered at Eren. “I don’t have to answer to you.”

Eren’s lips quivered, his inner turmoil threatening to spill from his eyes. What if this was all a lie, just like the fruitful trees and beautiful pond outside hell’s gate? Did Eren sacrifice himself in vain? Was this all a scheme? He bowed his head, concentrating on the tiles. “Would you? Please?”

“I’ll humor you once.” He shifted in his throne and picked up a golden vanity mirror and murmured some words into it. He turned the mirror to show Eren the view from the outside world. The demons had been lured elsewhere and he watched his parents help clean up the rubble. They were crying, “Eren did it, he did it…” They seemed sad and happy all at the same time and it hurt his heart. They probably knew they would never see their son again.

It was enough to satisfy his need for evidence. He didn’t even care if it was a moving picture trick. He chose to believe it for his own sanity’s sake.

The devil snapped his fingers and the mirror floated through the air and returned to its place, facedown on the armrest of his throne.

“You didn’t take the candle,” he observed. “Why not?”

“I know that nothing in this place isn’t to be trusted,” Eren answered honestly. “Including you,” he added with a venomous tone.

“Whoever told you wasn’t wrong. It’s the reason you made it this far. If you had taken it, you would have burst into flames and wouldn’t be here in front of me now. Perhaps that would have been a brighter outcome for you.”

He snapped his fingers and another boy appeared, coming out from a hallway behind the throne. The new guy was dressed similarly to Eren; though he had a white toga embellished with gold and didn’t wear a collar. He looked at Eren with this most complacent grin, which looked stupid on his horse-like face.

“Jean will assist you for now. Be a good boy, Eren Jaeger,” the demon king smirked as Jean grabbed Eren by the forearm to lead him further into the belly of the beast, beyond the throne and down a dim hallway.

“So you’re the king’s bitch-boy, hm?” Jean asked, wearing that same stupid smile he had on before.

“Who are you calling a bitch?” Eren snapped.

Jean poked at the collar around Eren’s neck. “You aren’t just another human servant. You’re his little fuck-toy.”

Eren’s eyes widened. “His _what_?”

“I never thought he’d choose one, but that’s what this means.” He gave the collar another poke. “Everyone assumed he’d pick a pretty girl, but I guess you’re pretty too. In your own, idiotic kind of way.”

Eren wanted to come back at him with something harsh and witty, but his stomach was falling and his hands were clenching into fists.

“Anyway, I better teach you about how things go around here,” Jean stopped and started pointing. “The servant’s wing is down this way. Bunks, kitchen, baths, and dining all for us. I doubt you’ll ever go down there, though. Unless you get in trouble, I guess. Servants are on the lowest tier in the hierarchy of Hell. Human servants are even lower, but that’s how it goes.”

Eren was pulled along to another hallway. “Here’s where the Familiars dwell. Don’t see much of them, really. They’re usually out on the battlefield.”

“Familiars?”

“Basically Hell’s soldiers commanded by the Furies. And the Furies are command by the Lucifer, which is Levi right now.”

“Levi?”

“Our king. Your new master. Wow, you’re duller than I thought. Keep up.” Jean pulled him to the Furies’ corridor, which looked much nicer than the servant’s and the Familiar’s areas. The stone floor was covered with a red rug and the lighting was much brighter.

They made it to the deepest cavern and Jean pushed open the wooden door. It looked much like the throne room with a high ceiling adorned with a golden chandelier. Lanterns lined the walls so Eren had a proper view. The biggest bed Eren had ever seen sat in the middle of the back wall, covered in scarlet and grey blankets. Chests and troves were scattered around the room. Shelves of marvelous treasures lined the walls. Animal furs covered the floors. Eren peered around to see an ajoined bathroom, that he guessed, was probably

“This is King Levi’s chambers and most likely where you will be spending most of your time. You know, because you’re his little play thing and all.” Jean let out a muffled laugh and continued, “If you need anything, you can always let a servant know and they’ll bring it in here. I think one of King Levi’s Furies is going to come in here to… train you…”, another muffled laugh. “So sit and stay.”

Jean left laughing, which only infuriated Eren. If this Levi demon thought Eren would willingly become some kind of sex worker, he had another thing coming. He was ready to roll up his sleeves, if he had any, and take a whack at this guy.

But then a woman came in with large glasses and wild hair tied up in a white band. She had tight fitting white pants, a dark shirt, and a brown jacket. She looked at Eren with wild interest. “You… are… so… adorable!” she squealed, rushing over to pick at his hair and poke at his abs. “Such a strong little thing! You’re not soft at all! Why would Levi choose such a specimen?”

“Uh? Hello?” Eren’s brow scrunched together. Was this a Fury? He expected someone a bit more… dangerous looking.

“Ah! You can speak! Hello, Eren! I’m Hange! I’m here to, uh, orient you!” She continued to inspect him. “Let’s get you washed up. That’s priority number one, apparently. Come on now, I brought tons of things along with me!”

She nearly shoved him into the bathroom. Eren surveyed the place. Black marble tiles, dim lighting, a claw-foot bathtub, and toilet. Everything was immaculately clean and sparkling. Hange filled the tub with warm water while Eren stood in the doorway nervously. He watched on as she filled the tub with several powders and oils, which released a very pleasant floral aroma alongside the steam.

“Okay, let’s get you into this bath!” Hange clapped, summoning Eren forward. “Per Levi’s request, we’ve got some natural delousing oils, antibacterial powders, and something to help with the, uh, smell.”

Eren sniffed at his armpit and, sadly, couldn’t disagree. But did this woman think he was going to fully undress in front of her?

Apparently she did as unclipped the clasp on the small of his back and let his skirt fall to the floor. “In you go!” With a heave, she basically threw him into the warm water.

Eren wasn’t used to having a warm bath. He typically washed himself off in the river by his village, as plumbing was the sort of thing only the wealthy could afford. The water felt nice and he watched it cloud up with the dirt that clung to his skin.

“When you see Levi, you’re going to address him as ‘sir’, ‘your majesty’, or whatever else he tells you to call him. Be respectful,” she started instructing as she started scrubbing something into his hair. “Don’t hesitate when he asks you to do something. God knows how impatient the man is.”

She poured water over his head without warning, causing him to sputter. “And don’t cross him. He’s creative when it comes to punishments. Our sadistic king has a temper.”

She reached down into the water with a sponge and started scrubbing at his stomach, legs, and…

“Hey!” Eren sloshed up, causing water to spill over the edge.

She just laughed. “Oh, you pure little thing! Hold still, this is for your own good!” With a hand holding Eren’s shoulder down, she was able to scrub at Eren’s genitals as casually as if she were cleaning a window. She continued talking during the invasive washing, “Really, though, I’d suggest you keep yourself… prepared… if you know what I mean?”

Eren bit his tongue. “N-no?”

Hange pushed him forward to start washing his back, heading lower until the sponge brushed up against a place he’d never imagine a woman’s hands venturing. “I’ll leave some oils here for, um, this area. Just a few fingers should do you some good. I don’t think our dearest master would be too hard on you during this first night.”

Eren’s entire body felt numb as his mind finally comprehended exactly what would be going down. At first, it seemed like a far-fetched idea or perhaps Jean was teasing him. His hands absentmindedly ran across the golden collar snug around his neck. The metal was warm due to the water. There was a spot for a key to fit in in the front. It secured him to this life in Hell, to the position he fell into.

“Oh, I bet Levi will take that off when you sleep. It would surely be uncomfortable after a while! It does look very pretty on you, though!”

Pretty wasn’t the word Eren would have chosen. It caged him, branded him, and kept him in his place.

“I think we’re done here. Come on out now!” She held his hand as he stepped out of the tub before he snatched it back to cover up his private areas. She just rolled her eyes and threw a towel at him. “Did you need any help preparing? Our dearest king will be here soon, I’d imagine!”

He would rather melt than let her help him _prepare_. “No, I’m fine.”

She hummed, smiled, and waved him off. “Go get dressed and wait on the bed while I clean up in here.”

Eren threw his skirt back on quickly, even though it didn’t cover up as much as he’d like it to. He used the towel to dry his hair the best he could and gripped onto the soft fabric with tense fingers.

The bed was soft and plush when he sat on it. He counted seconds in his head. Eventually, Hange left him with a glass jar of gelatinous goo and reminded him to prepare. No, Eren decided, he wasn’t going to. There was no way he was going to submit. Not a chance in hell.

Eren leaned back onto the mattress, looking up at the dark ceiling. Again, it was as silent and black as the night sky. “Just like this life…” Eren muttered. As much as he wanted to sulk, he knew it was necessary. He thought about his parents and how much they loved him. He thought about his friends and the kids in his village. He thought about how they wouldn’t have to worry or live in fear. He did it, he saved them all.

At what cost? Eren pawed at the golden cuffs on his hands. There were no latches or clasps; they were there to stay. Only magic could remove the smooth metal.

The doors creaked open and slammed shut. Eren bolted upright to see the demon king, Levi standing before him. He wore a scowl, but his eyes seemed hungry and interested.

Eren decided he wasn’t going to let this monster have the first move. While he was torn between compliance for his family’s sake and fighting for his own, he figured he’d at least try to compromise. He stood with clenched fists and growled, “Whatever you’re planning to do can stop now. Make me do physical labor. Make me fight. Anything other than what your sick mind has planned for me.”

A flash of interest covered Levi’s face. “First things first, you little brat. Learn your fucking place.”

The demon grabbed Eren by the scalp and tossed him to the floor. Eren landed on his hands and knees, staring up at the glaring hell king.

“That’s a start,” he mumbled. “You agreed to this. I send my soldiers to protect your entire village. You become my slave. We made a deal.”

“I didn’t think…”

Eren was cut off. “You didn’t think I’d want to fuck your pretty little mouth? You didn’t think I’d want to shove my cock into that tight ass of yours?” The demon used his foot to kick Eren over, so his back hit the floor. Levi stood over him with one boot on either side of Eren’s chest. “You didn’t think at all, did you? You’re naïve and innocent. Two fucking decades on earth and you still act like a child.”

“I just haven’t, I’ve never…” Eren stammered, a little overwhelmed with Levi’s powerful presence. Sex was always the last thing on Eren’s mind. Survival was always the first. And now the two were intermixing in the worst way. Sure, he’d see a beautiful man or woman and feel that blood rush. But then he’d remember that demons could attack at any moment and his mind would go on the defensive.

Levi took a breath and seemed to calm down. He bent down and kneeled over Eren, lessening the proximity and making Eren all the more uncomfortable. Levi was indeed beautiful, but Eren refused to acknowledge the king of hell in that sort of way. With the demon bent over Eren so intimately, it took a little more effort than usual to calm down.

“Eren, I’m going to make this very fucking simple for you. You’ll do what I say without a second thought. You’ll leave your fears and hesitations. You’ll abandon all concerns for yourself and leave them to me. Focus on me, trust me, and I’ll take care of you.”

“How can I even _begin_ to trust you, you… fucking… shitty… demon king…?” Eren wanted to think of a better curse, but came up short as Levi stood once more and positioned a foot right between his legs. He slid his boot up further and further until he was millimeters from slamming it into Eren’s balls.

Eren went to squirm away from Levi’s dangerously placed foot, but with the flick of his finger his body was frozen in place. His muscles tensed up with no flexibility. His bones felt nailed to the floor. It was unbearably uncomfortable. All he could do is stare up at Levi with a look of pure terror.

“Eren, my powers as Lucifer go far behind what your measly little human brain could comprehend. I could tear you limb from limb without raising a finger. I could hurl you through the air and toss you around like a fucking puppet. But I don’t. Instead, I welcomed you into my chambers instead of making you sleep with the servants. I give you a warm bath instead of hosing you off near a drain. I could take you right here and now on this damned floor, but I choose not to because I know your little human body just isn’t ready yet.”

Levi smirked, “You’re in my world now, Jaeger. Tread lightly. And don’t ever fucking cross me again.”

And just like that, he was free again. Eren scrambled back before deciding his own fate. The only way he’d survive is to play along. He’d please the demon king and build trust. He’d suck up harder than he’d ever done before. It’d be easy. He always had a talent for getting others to like him and this would be no different. Obviously, this demon king wasn’t the worst guy around and he went through great lengths to prove it (practically spelling it out for Eren right then and there).

Eren kneeled in front of Levi and bowed his head. “Yes, sir.”

Eren wondered if the sudden change in his personality triggered something in Levi’s mind. He wondered if Levi could see right through him. Could the demon king read his mind? Sense his dishonesty? There was no way of knowing. Eren repeated it in his head, _I want to please you, I want to please you._ He said it so much; he started to convince himself of the nonsense.

“Let’s test this newfound obedience,” Levi suggested. He let his slacks and underwear fall to the floor so Eren was face to face with his impressive erection. For a guy so small, Eren hadn’t expected such a length bursting out from a thick patch of dark, curly hair. Levi let two of his fingers thread through Eren’s hair, pushing him forward with a little encouragement. “Go on. Open up nice and wide.”

Eren decided he’d have to bite the bullet, or suck it rather. He’d never put another man’s member in his mouth before. He began tentatively, pressing his lips to the head and slowly opening up his mouth to fit an inch in. Levi’s hips jerked forward, possibly unconsciously, to shove in another inch.

As much as Eren wanted to bite down, he knew the king could feel no pain. And he wasn’t going to chance this new relationship. So he was mindful of his teeth, wrapping his lips around them for a more comfortable experience. His tongue flicked out to swish and curl around Levi’s cock, lubricating it and sliding it in even more.

He found a rhythm of licking, sucking, and thrusting that worked well. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander just a little while he slipped the demons cock in and out of his mouth. What started as a daunting, lewd, sinful act became somewhat menial and easy. Until Levi thrust even further, causing the head of his dick to tickle the back of Eren’s throat. Eren began to cough and pull away, but Levi’s hands were in his hair and forcing him to continue. The demon pounded Eren’s throat until the urge to gag was ceased with a familiar numbness. “Good boy, Eren,” Levi praised with a grunt. “Such a pretty little cocksucker.”

As much as Eren loathed being called something so demeaning, he ignored it and kept up the pace. His lips were dripping with saliva and his chin was completely wet. Tears welled up in his eyes from the near-gagging experience. He had to wonder when it would end. When would the king get tired? When would he have his fill?

“Okay, Eren. I’m going to cum in your mouth and you’re going to hold it in until I tell you to swallow,” the demon instructed.

Hold it in? How long would he have to do that? Eren knew semen didn’t taste good at all, after a very brief taste of his own as a teenager (for curiosity’s sake).

Levi’s cock thrust in shallower and became a bit more cautious of his movements. Eren was sick of this already and used his tongue to tease the underside of the demon’s cock, pushing him to the edge and causing him to _finally_ orgasm right into Eren’s mouth.

The pure salty bitterness washed into Eren’s mouth and filled up his cheeks. The sheer amount was enough to make Eren want to spit it out onto the fur rug. The demon king must have sensed this and he warned Eren with a sharp tongue, “If you fucking disobey me, Jaeger…” The threat was met with a sharp yank on Eren’s hair. “Then we’ll have to do this all over again.”

So Eren kept it in his mouth and watched Levi strut to the bathroom with the most satisfied smile. The door shut behind him and Eren wondered just how long he’d be waiting. He started to salivate, only adding more liquid to the mixture in his mouth. He desperately wanted to swallow and his throat constricted at the thought.

He heard Levi turn on the bathwater and his stomach clenched. Was he really going to take a fucking bath? While Eren was kneeling on the floor with a mouthful of semen and a face covered with saliva?

That fucking demon king. Eren was seething.

But, he’d wait. Just like a hunter waiting for his rabbit, he’d wait for the opportune moment to strike. He’d sit and watch this demon king’s habits, weaknesses, and fears. He’d observe silently and patiently, even though every nerve in his body yelled at him to kick and scream.

Levi finally emerged, dressed in a black fluffy bathrobe. Apparently, the king of hell had a sense of style. Not that it mattered. He looked amused that Eren hadn’t moved an inch during all that time. Levi sat on the mattress and beckoned Eren towards him. Eren took a few crawling steps to kneel before the king.

“Open your mouth, Eren.” Levi tilted Eren’s chin up.

Eren obeyed, showing off the pool of Levi’s cum and Eren’s saliva bubbling in his mouth and down his chin.

“Okay, you can swallow.”

Eren took one hard swallow and coughed up a storm. He felt like he swallowed a pond or maybe even an ocean. All the while, Levi stroked his hair and cooed praises. “Such a good boy, Eren. I’m so proud.”

It was sickening and oddly satisfying.

“Come, Eren, it’s time for bed.” Levi flipped back the blankets and slipped into bed. Eren hesitantly looked at him, stunned. What the hell did this demon think he was doing? Levi began to look offended, “Unless you’d prefer to sleep on the floor?”

Eren jumped into the bed and tucked himself in, keeping a meter of space between him and the raven-haired hell king. A yard of space was comfortable. It left him imagining his bed at home, though this one was much more comfortable with silk sheets and thick blankets. He could ignore the slight dip a meter away from him and put himself back in his bedroom. He could imagine his father’s snores and the crickets outside his window. He could even ignore the remnant taste of bitter semen in his mouth.

But he couldn’t ignore the strong arm pulling him through the meter gap. “Wouldn’t want you to sleep walk away from me,” a teasing voice whispered. “Good night, Eren.”

Eren bit back a growl and offered a cold, “Yes, sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions, concerns, requests, suggestions or just want to chit-chat, you can find me on tumblr: [snakemittenswrites](https://snakemittenswrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Here’s a link to my personal blog as well!: [snakemittens](https://snakemittens.tumblr.com/)


	2. Gluttony

The first thing Eren noticed when he woke up is that he was, thankfully, alone. The second thing came quickly after as he realized how fucking stiff his neck was. The previous day, he remembered Hange talking about how their dear demon king would take the golden collar off his neck for sleeping. Apparently their king wasn’t so dear after all.

Eren sat up and let the cool air wash over his heated skin. His cock was peeping out from his short, white skirt and Eren attempted to will it away with hatred and determination. At least he could keep it hidden under the blankets.

The devil himself emerged from the bathroom with a tired yet interested stare. “Oh, the little pet finally awakens.” Levi was dressed in white denim, a dark shirt, and a brown leather jacket, just like Hange wore the previous day. Was it some kind of uniform around there?

Eren smirked to himself, thinking about how he wouldn’t be called a ‘little pet’ while slashing this guy to bits.

“Looks like you’re ready to play? So early?” Levi guessed from the looks of Eren’s face. Oh yes, Eren was ready to play. In a violent, murder-y sort of way. Definitely not the way Levi was imagining.

Eren’s hand absentmindedly picked at the collar around his neck. The metal was smooth and forgettable, almost like wearing a thick choker necklace. But it also presented an overbearing feeling of ownership and weighed heavily on him. He just wanted the damned thing off, really. And hopefully stay under the cover of the blanket until he could force his morning wood to dissipate.

It seemed Levi had other ideas. He strode over to Eren and fastened a golden chain to the collar that he got from who-knows-where. Eren was starting to think this guy was too powerful for his own good, grabbing things from nowhere and manipulating Eren’s body at will. He hoped the latter wouldn’t be a common occurrence.

“We can play later. For now, we’ve got work to do.” Levi tugged at the chain, forcing Eren off the bed and onto his hands and knees on the floor. Eren’s limbs were still tired and achy. He’d attempted to slip from the demon’s vice like grip in the middle of the night with no avail. He felt like a cat being crushed by a little kid the entire night and could hardly sleep because of it.

Eren went to stand, but Levi grabbed his hair and forced him back down. “Hands and knees, Jaeger.”

Eren went to complain and perhaps compromise, but Levi just gave him a hard tug on the collar to get them moving. As they moved through the corridors, Eren’s heart pounded with fear and anticipation. His skirt _barely_ covered his ass and anyone with eyes could see his exposed backside fairy easily. He felt completely embarrassed while being walked like some kind of dog. Every time he lagged behind and tried to put some space between himself and the demon king, Levi just tugged on the leash some more to get Eren walking an inch or two behind him again.

The dreaded moment happened when Hange came around the corner. Well, at least Hange was familiar with Eren’s nude body. It could have been worse, Eren figured. She delighted at the sight of the two of them, “My king! You both look ravishing today! Such a gorgeous pair!”

Levi just gave some sort of nod and kept them moving. Eren began to wonder how common this situation was. Hange didn’t seem to be fazed at all by Eren on the ground like that. He especially knew he wasn’t looking gorgeous at all. Levi practically dragged him out of bed. Eren was positive he was sporting some serious bedhead.

They took a sharp and unfamiliar turn into a new cavern. This one had a long table with many chairs around it. And, to Eren’s horror, they were all filled with people dressed similarly to Levi. At his entrance, they all stood and put their fists over their hearts in unison. None of them even attempted to peer at Eren.

Levi took a seat at the head of the table and Eren sat on the ground next to the chair. Apparently, it was a smart move because it earned him a pat on the head from the demon king. The rest of the crowd sat once Levi did and they started their meeting.

“Someone give me a report on Shiganshina,” Levi demanded with a gruff voice. It was nothing like the silky, teasing voice he used when talking to Eren. But that was in the back of Eren’s mind as Shiganshina was _his_ village. He perked up, trying to get a looksee at the faces but the table was too high up. Eren’s only real view was of all the laps and feet underneath the table.

“We’ve driven out the horde, though it wasn’t easy. Someone sent it there,” a woman reported.

“Any ideas why?”

“They appeared to be looking for something or someone, sir,” a man answered. “Though we couldn’t get any real answers. There were no coherent demons in the horde. All of them were conjured from corpses.”

“For the first attack in years, they must have wanted something fairy desirable. It’s certain whoever sent them will be tracked down by the Archangels.” That was a different woman’s voice.

“No, I want to track them down ourselves,” Levi’s tone took a dark turn. “Erwin and his angels may think they’re controlling and monitoring us, but they’ve clearly failed when they let someone attack Eren’s-“ Levi cut himself off to gain some composure. From the odd silence in the room, it was clear to Eren that this wasn’t a common occurrence. “-I want scouts tracking those demons. Find where they came from. Report to me with the source.”

Then they started talking about some other village and Eren lost interest. All he cared about was his family, his friends. He was too tired to pay attention the whole time anyway. The words flowed through one ear and out the other with only a few general realizations sticking. They never talked about attacking the villages. They never sought to steal or ravish helpless humans. It almost seemed like they were a military force fighting against demons, even though they were demons themselves.

Eren’s eyes drooped shut and his head fell against Levi’s chair, resting on his thigh. It was comfortable enough. Eren told himself he was using the demon king for his own satisfaction, which was enough to silence the voice inside his head warning him from getting too close. He dozed off like that, kneeling next to the chair and leaning against the demon’s thigh.

The demons all stood at once, the noise of shuffling chairs scaring him awake. Eren looked up to see they were all putting their hands on their hearts again. “Yes, sir,” they all spoke in unison before marching out.

Levi dropped Eren’s leash and shut the double doors most of the way, leaving a very large crack open. They were mostly closed in together, though any passerby would only have to glimpse inside to get a full view of the room. “Get on the table, Eren.”

Eren sucked in a breath and crawled up onto the table, sitting cross-legged. From the look of Levi’s face, that wasn’t what he wanted. Eren could read his mind and wondered if pleasing him would be more productive than trudging through every action. He was still tired and not ready to come up with a plan yet, anyway. He decided to experiment and got on all fours again with his toes hanging off the edge of the table, facing the doorway. Just what the demon king wanted.

It made Levi smile darkly like a predator. He strolled around the table and hummed lowly, eyes surveying Eren from head to toe. The king finally approached Eren from behind and began stroking Eren’s thighs with tender, gentle fingers. He trailed them down his thighs to his bent knees, and then down his calves until he was tapping at the cuffs around Eren’s ankles.

“Do you know why you came here, Eren?” he asked suddenly, taking Eren off guard. Eren had been busy bracing himself for whatever the demon king chose to do; he hadn’t prepared himself for that sort of question.

“To ask you to stop the demons from attacking my village?” He meant to state it properly, but it only came out as a question. Hadn’t Levi known that already?

“Why were you sent, why not someone else?” Fingers trailed back up in the lazy pattern to Eren’s thighs again. Tingles followed the path, but Eren ignored them.

“My dad just said I’d be the only one who you’d listen to. They needed the older, stronger warriors to guard the people anyway.” Eren would have shrugged if he weren’t in such a position. He didn’t see why the fact mattered at all. “Maybe he knew I wasn’t dumb enough to fall for your stupid tricks, I don’t know.” Eren didn’t want to talk. He wanted to get whatever they were doing over with. Even though no one seemed to give his appearance a second thought, he still didn’t want to be caught in such a vulnerable position by any passerby.

“Or perhaps he knows that you’re special,” Levi mused, his fingers tugging Eren’s skirt away, leaving him completely bare. Eren shivered at the loss but remained strong. He wouldn’t cave or falter. This became a new fight, a fight with himself to show Levi that he wasn’t going to back down with fear. He wanted to show Levi that he wasn’t going to cower or cry. “Perhaps _someone_ let him in on a very ancient secret.”

Those cold hands swept up to ghost over Eren’s backside, sending more tingles across the skin he teased and touched. The erection he tried so hard to will away was back at full force and completely on display for the demon king. “What secret?” Eren focused on the words instead of those fingers that danced around his ass.

“Eren, you’re a sacrifice to demons. Your blood runs with that of angels. You’re the result of a deal made between the Archangels and myself. I’ll protect the humans if I receive one in return. You were supposed to be gifted to me when you were ready. But I’m not the only devil on this earth. Without me, you’d be devoured. This way, I can keep you safe.”

Eren went to break out of the position and turn, but Levi’s fingers dug into his thighs, almost painfully. “Don’t you dare move. Face forward.”

Eren got the message and kept his eyes pinned on the other end of the table. “That’s ridiculous.”

“Is it, Eren? Is it unbelievable when you were always so fascinated with the gates of my hell? Always running off to play in my pasture and poke at my door?”

It was true. All the other kids wouldn’t go near the cursed place at all. Eren thought of himself as brave and strong for venturing to such a place. Always curious about why it was such a bad habitation.

“And you remembered my warning. You remembered the clearing was full of tricks, just like me. You remembered enough to not take the candle at the entrance.”

Eren did remember the child who warned him had silky black hair and piercing eyes. Could it have been Levi? There was no real way of knowing.

“I saved your village, your family, your friends, and your life. You were destined for me. So let me ask. Is it too much of me to ravish you this way?”

The answer seemed plain and simple. No. It wasn’t too much. It was Eren’s purpose. Yet, the story seemed farfetched and molded to ease Eren’s pains.

A sudden smack resonated in the room, the sound reaching Eren’s ears before the burn. Levi had spanked him, hard and rough. No one had ever spanked him before. “You will answer without hesitation, brat.”

“I… I…” Eren wanted to answer, but wasn’t sure what to say. The loss of words resulted in another stinging smack. The initial stinging burns faded into tingly warmth. Okay, this wasn’t so awful. He still wished he wasn’t so exposed.

“You were _made_ for me, Eren. _You_ came to _me_ so I could protect you. This way, no one else can hurt you,” he spoke as if the truth were so blatant. “I only ask for your body in return. Is that such a bad thing?”

“No,” Eren compulsively answered. It could have been worse, he knew. Though he wasn’t so sure about how well he enjoyed his situation now. The last thing he ever imagined himself doing was serving this demon king.

Then again, he was a demon king. A master of tricks and lies. He was not to be treated as an ally or a friend. He was not to be sympathized with. Eren huffed in annoyance, losing his self control and will to gain trust. He crawled to the far side of the table and hopped off the end, slipping out of the door and sprinting down the long hallway with the leash dangling behind him.

Levi was lying, like any demon would. He was working to gain Eren’s obedience, which wasn’t going to happen. Eren was a warrior, not a pet. His tired, achy limbs fought against him but he didn’t care. He’d run until he passed out. Was there an exit? Was there a place to hide and think? Was this sacrifice business some kind of made-up guilt trip? How could Eren really know?

Levi was speaking the truth. Eren did feel a pull to the gates of hell. His father did urge him to go; repeating that he should do anything it took to save the village. Anything.

His plans were cut short as he collided with another person, toppling over and landing on his ass. Somewhere in the collision, he bonked his head against the others and his chain yanked, nearly choking him. Eren rubbed at the sore spots on his head and neck and his vision adjusted to see that stupid, horse-faced Jean glaring at him. “Watch it!” Jean scolded. His eyes went straight down to Eren’s now flaccid cock and he laughed. He grabbed Eren’s leash and twirled it around his fingers. “That could have been bad. I’m not sure what his majesty would have done if I damaged his little fuck toy.”

Maybe Eren couldn’t land a punch on Levi, but he could sure as hell clobber Jean. Eren threw himself at the other boy, tackling him to the floor and pining him down. He drew his arm back to deliver a deserving punch when two arms came around his middle and pulled him off like a child.

After spending a whole night trapped in them, Eren knew exactly whose arms were separating him from the much-needed fight. He was hauled over Levi’s shoulder and carried like a sack of flour. Eren held his own leash and pounded on Levi’s back. If Levi were going to treat him like a child, Eren would act like one. “Put me _down_ ,” he hissed.

Levi didn’t respond, which worried Eren a little. He couldn’t read his expression or sense his tone. All Eren could feel were Levi’s fingers digging into his bare thighs. Eren huffed. It was apparent Levi wasn’t going to kill him. He hit Levi again, on the shoulder blade. “ _Levi_ , let me go,” Eren demanded.

Levi kicked the doors to his bedroom open and used his foot to slam them shut. He threw Levi onto his bed aggressively and released an inhuman growl. Eren could finally see Levi’s face and wished he were thrown back over his shoulder.

The demon king stared daggers, cutting right through Eren’s heart and demanding fear. His lips that normally smirked or scowled were in a fine, thin line. He stood over Eren, emanating dominance strong enough that caused Eren’s body to fall slack on instinct. There was nowhere to run or hide in this world. This world was Levi’s and Eren was just a lost puppy wandering through it.

“It’s clear that you’re testing me, Eren. I don’t appreciate it and your shitty behavior. I’m not going to tolerate a fucking brat. Stay.” Levi left to grab something out of a trunk near the wall.

There was no demon tricks or magic working on him, Eren’s body went numb and couldn’t move even if he wanted to. He felt blinded by fear. Well, not fear. Levi wouldn’t hurt him. Would he? Eren couldn’t quite place what was pinning him to the bed. A very dark part in his heart suggested _anticipation._ The word made his cock twitch. No, not anticipation. Eren decided it was all in hatred, pure, trapped hatred.

Levi returned with a riding crop. Eren recognized it as they used them on their horses back in his village.

“Maybe after this… you’ll learn. I need to teach you, Eren,” he sighed. “Hands and knees again, little prince.”

Little prince. It was better than pet. Eren rolled over begrudgingly, making sufficient huffs and puffs to voice his displeasure. Why did he have to be so fucking obedient for this… this demon? Why did he feel so intrinsically drawn to him and his curious games?

Eren yelped when the first slap came without warning. It was similar to Levi’s hands spanking him, but concentrated and fierce. The leather bit into him, stung him, and warmed him. Tears gathered in the corners of Eren’s eyes and he panted for breath. Every time he felt the air fill his lungs, it was quickly released along with a squeal from another snap to his ass. How many had landed? Eren wasn’t sure. Levi kept a strict pattern. Left cheek, right cheek, left thigh, and right thigh. He’d start with a hard snap and then back off the pressure for a while before surprising Eren again with another fierce blow.

He flinched when more pressure fell upon his reddened cheeks, but he realized it wasn’t the crop. Levi was flecking his fingers along the reddened skin again, as if every little brush and stroke voiced an apology. “Eren, will you run away from me again?” his voice was steady and clear with no emotions to read or guess upon.

“No.” It was a truthful answer. Eren soon realized he had nowhere to run anyway. If he planned on escaping this life, it would have to be through Levi somehow.

Levi exhaled and let the crop fall to the floor. He ran his hands down Eren’s sides, hips, and thighs. “No?”

Eren cleared his throat. “No, sir.”

Levi hummed and picked up the crop. Eren tensed, wondering if there was anything more to come. Instead, Levi returned the tool back to where it came from and grabbed something else from the bathroom. Eren buried his head into the blanket, keeping his ass in the air shamelessly. He felt tired and… horny. He cursed to himself, hating that he actually liked what Levi had done. His backside still felt hot and tingly, like little fireworks were bursting under his skin.

And then it was very, very cold and wet. Eren peeked behind him to see Levi rubbing some ointment or maybe lotion over the reddened skin.

“Why did you try to deck that servant?” Levi asked in a murmur, focusing on rubbing his hands over Eren’s ass and thighs.

“He said I was your fuck toy.”

“You are.”

Eren released a little growl.

“But you’re also my precious little prince. My little pet. A gift from the Archangels, chosen specifically for me.”

That didn’t really help.

“I’ll protect you. Provide for you. I’ll teach you right from wrong in this way, reserved just for you.”

Eren just exhaled through his nose. The words were too sweet to be coming from that demon’s mouth. “I know right from wrong,” he contested.

“Not in this world, you don’t. In this world, you don’t run from your master. You don’t pick fights with servants. If you haven’t learned your lesson, we can…”

Eren was quick to shake his head. No more lessons. His ass had enough punishment for the rest of the day.

Levi went to put the lotion back and Eren’s hand rushed to his throbbing member. Just a few strokes. Just enough to assuage the dark desires storming through his brain. Enough to extinguish the fire between his legs. One, two…

“ _Eren_.” Suddenly, Levi was staring at him with curious, interested eyes. His voice didn’t seem curious or interested, but rather scolding and stern. Eren’s short-lived stroking ceased with the cold call of his name.

What now? Was Eren forbidden from orgasms? God, that would fucking suck.

“No touching yourself. You’ll dirty the sheets.”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake!” Eren rolled over and fell on to his back.

“And watch your fucking tone.”

Eren propped himself on his elbows. “Levi-“

“No.”

He tried again. “Sir,” Eren paused until he got a short nod in response. He tried to hide his sarcasm as he continued, “May I retreat to the bathroom in order to… relieve myself?”

“No.”

Eren let out a very wanton whine. The sound repeated in his ears and made him blush.

“Eren, you ran from me today. You nearly knocked out a fucking servant. You’ve been using my name left and right. No. You’re going to sit there and think about what’s happened this morning.” He was resolute. There were no ifs, ands, or buts in this conversation. Still, Eren couldn’t believe it.

“What, you’re putting me in time-out?” Eren spoke incredulously.

“If that’s how you want to put it.” Levi snapped his fingers and golden chains came out from behind the headboard, fastening themselves to the cuffs on Eren’s wrists, as if they were magically welded on. The chains pulled and tightened until Eren was sitting up with his arms out, like he was nailed to a damn cross. Levi took off the leash and wrapped it around his fingers tightly. “Fix that shitty behavior and I’ll think about playing nicely.”

Levi licked his thumb and rubbed the head of Eren’s weeping cock. Even that simple motion made him jerk up into Levi, his body begging for more. But Levi stood up and left, leaving Eren alone with knots in his gut and one thing on his mind.

The chains and cuffs weren’t going to budge so he didn’t even try. He couldn’t turn over to rut against the blankets, otherwise he would. His stomach was growling and he forgot the last time he ate something other than Levi’s semen.

Things were going downhill fairly quickly, but at least he was alone. At least he could have some time to process what had just occurred.

 

Eren had no sense of time. No windows or clocks. It could have been an hour or two or five, there was no real way of knowing. His arms ached and his fingers felt numb. His erection subsided and now he was just cold and tired and hungry and parched. He felt like a scarecrow. He’d managed to shuffle under the blankets some, at least. It was something.

Eren wondered if he could keep all of this up. He wondered if he should go brain dead and let whatever happened to his body happen. He wondered if it would be easier to put his mind somewhere else, to let it dance in his fond memories.

But then he began to miss something. He missed the gentle fingers that traced around his skin and the tingles that followed their path. He missed those silky, soft words that were kind and sweet. He even missed the excitement and anticipation the demon king brought to his life, a certain type he’d never experienced before.

Perhaps he was telling the truth and Eren was chosen by the Archangels (whoever they were, they sounded important) to be Levi’s. Maybe that was where his curiosity about the gates came from. Maybe it was why his father was so insistent on sending him to confront the devil and why his mother went along with it. It did explain a lot and filled in those gaping holes in Eren’s mind.

If it was true, was that something Eren wanted? To be bent and molded at Levi’s will? To fulfill the devil’s ever whim and desire? To learn how to be his perfect little prince? The two sides of his mind were having a screaming match. _Yes! No!_

The door creaked open and Eren stopped slumping. He arched his neck to get a glimpse at Levi. But it wasn’t Levi at all. It was Jean. Literally the last person Eren would ever want to see while tied up.

He carried in a large tray of two empty glasses, fruits, sandwiches, and cheese. In his other hand was a pitcher of water. “Fuck toy,” he muttered with the most pompous grin.

Eren’s mind flew to the possibilities. Did he just like to grind Eren’s gears for fun? Did he have nothing better to do? Was he jealous?

He pulled against the chains and puffed out his chest like an animal locked up for being too dangerous. It was the best he could do.

Jean just sighed and set the food down at a nearby table. “His majesty will be here soon.”

Eren just grumbled, hoping Jean would leave soon. Luckily, he did.

Within minutes, probably, Levi finally returned. He was smirking again, to Eren’s relief. “Learned your lesson?”

Eren nodded and the chains came undone. His arms fell to his sides and the blood rush was uncomfortable. Levi sat next to him on the bed and put a hand on Eren’s head. “Sorry, little prince. Are you hungry?”

Eren nodded, eyeing the tray of food. Levi made his way to the table, sat at the single chair around it, and gestured for Eren to join him. Careful to not swing his arms around too much, Eren crawled over and knelt next to Levi’s chair like he had done during his meeting. He just wanted to eat. He’d do anything to eat.

Levi poured two glasses of water and went to hand the glass to Eren. Eren went to grab the glass but Levi then pulled it back. Oh. What the hell was this? Eren scrunched up his brow in confusion. What had he done wrong? Two fingers curled under his chin, pulling his face forward towards the glass. Now Eren got it. Levi was going to… hold the glass for him? Eren took a few grateful sips until the glass was empty. Next came a bite of sandwich, a few grapes, a slice of fancy cheese, and some more sandwiches. Eren rested his head on Levi’s thigh while he chewed, which seemed to make the demon happy. The whole ordeal was comforting, in a way. Eren understood what Levi was trying to do. He was trying to make Eren depend on him. For, literally, everything.

The stubborn, determined, hard-working side of him thrashed with rage. How dare this guy take away Eren’s freedom? How dare he think that Eren will let him run his life? The other side enjoyed how freeing it felt. Eren didn’t have to worry about a thing besides Levi. He didn’t have to wonder where his meals would come from. He didn’t need to lift a finger to do much of anything besides please his demon king.

The. The demon king.

Eren went to bite at the apple slice Levi held out for him when he accidentally nipped the demon’s fingers. He had gotten lazy, those careful bites becoming uninhibited. Levi let out a very brief chuckle and shook his hand out, as if Eren had purposefully bitten him with all his might. It was a little silly and Eren cracked a smile.

Levi’s eyes warmed a little, the edges crinkling with a touch of happiness. “You smiled.”

Eren looked at the ground and blushed, “You were… um…”

He didn’t have to finish the sentence. Levi’s hand was caressing his hair, tangling and untangling his fingers through the long, chocolate locks. “Still tired?”

After what seemed like the longest morning of his life, Eren nodded. He wanted nothing more than to curl up in those blankets once again and fall blissfully into warm darkness.

“Let’s eat a little bit more. In my haste, I forgot about breakfast. My apologies.”

At least he could admit when he was wrong. That was more than Eren could do most days. So, they ate until Levi was satisfied and Eren left his head on his thigh, eating with his eyes drooped shut.

Eren was half-asleep when Levi picked him up and tucked him into the bed for an afternoon nap. Eren never used to take naps; he always thought they were a waste of time. But after the lack of sleep during the previous night and the quick-paced morning, he was ready to let his body rest. At least just for a little bit.

Levi put his thumb over the little keyhole on Eren’s collar and the whole thing disappeared. Eren’s hands flew right up to the bare, empty space. It felt cold and oddly empty. “Sleep well, my pet,” Levi whispered.

Eren stayed awake just enough to track Levi’s movements. Would the hell king leave him alone in the room? Would he chain Eren’s leg to the bed or something? Would he… stay? He definitely didn’t want to be stuck in the room all by himself again. That was a special kind of torture.

Much to Eren’s guilty delight, Levi brought out some books, papers, and maps to spread out on the table they ate at. He sat in the chair and looked them over with the most annoyed glare. Levi’s eyes strayed for a few seconds to look at Eren, who quickly shut his eyes and feigned sleep.

Levi just chuckled, lowly and quietly. It felt strangely good to make Levi smile and laugh, even if it was more of just an amused exhale. Eren’s racing mind dulled and darkened as he let the clutches of drowsiness take him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I do hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> If you have any questions, concerns, requests, suggestions or just want to chit-chat, you can find me on tumblr: [snakemittenswrites](https://snakemittenswrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Here’s a link to my personal blog as well!: [snakemittens](https://snakemittens.tumblr.com/)


	3. Envy

Eren awoke to find the bedroom empty. He sat up and realized the cuffs on his wrists were bound together and chained up to the headboard. The chain was short enough that Eren couldn’t leave the bed or jerk himself off.

“Hey, sleeping beauty,” the most distasteful voice greeted him. Jean was there, polishing the myriad of treasures that lined the walls.

“Where’s Levi?”

Jean shook his head, “You need to stop calling him that. Even the human servants don’t call him that.”

“What do you call him then?”

“His majesty, master, sir, king…”

“Why?”

“It’s a status thing. Obviously you have yet to learn your place. It’s a hierarchy down here. Big, bad guys at the top, and us mostly innocent guys at the bottom. At least you’re not in the House of Satan, I hear those guys have it rough.”

“House of…?”

Jean laughed, “Oh, right, you wouldn’t know how hell works. You’re more angel than demon after all.”

Eren glared at him, “Well, will you tell me?” Jean thought, long and hard just to keep Eren on the edge. Eren wasn’t about to wait that long. “If you get on my good side, I bet you’d be on the king’s as well,” Eren smirked, proud of his sly remark.

Jean huffed, “Fine. There are four houses of hell: Satan, Lucifer, Belial, and Leviathan. Each one has a king or queen. Levi is our Lucifer. You get it. We’re in the Eastern portion of hell. Satan is to the South. Belial is North. Leviathan is West.”

“Why so many hells when there is only one heaven?”

“We got a lot of shitty people to house and we don’t have an endless sky to do it.”

Well, it sort of made sense, Eren supposed.

Jean continued, “The worse you were on Earth, the higher position you have here. I’m just a human servant, because I was just a thief. You should hear the stories about what our higher ups have done. Riveting stuff.” While he talked, he polished a golden tea set with a white cloth. “You know Hange, the Fury that hangs around the king? She’s fucking insane.”

If the Furies were bad, Eren had to wonder what made Levi so awful. What did he do to become the Lucifer of this world?

“So you get the gist. Thanks to me, you’re a little less of an idiot than before.”

“Thanks,” Eren sarcastically muttered.

Jean set the tea set back into place and threw the cloth over his shoulder. “Well, I’m out of here. Have a good night, lover boy.” He walked out the double doors and let them fall shut behind him.

Eren gave the chains on his wrists and experimental pull. There was no leaving the bed until Levi got back. Eren gave the chains another yank in retaliation. He settled back into the bed and decided there were worse things. His eyes flashed over the glittering golden cuffs that went well with his tanned skin. And then they were quickly diverted to a new marking just below the cuff on his right wrist. It was a triangle with some more lines and curves. To Eren, it looked like a tattoo. It sudden appearance startled him, but he was even more alarmed when it started glowing red. The words flew out of his mouth in a terrified yelp, “ _Levi!_ ”

The second he yelled it; he regretted it for so many reasons. Why did he just call his captor for help? Why did he have to use Levi’s name? Punishment was sure to follow. Then again, Eren was still more concerned about the weird marking than anything else.

It was only moment before the chamber doors flew open. “Eren?” Levi called in a panicked voice, searching the room for answers. There were no intruders or offenders and his face calmed, just a little. He sat on the bed next to Eren, his hands cupping his cheeks, “What happened? What’s wrong?”

Observing Levi’s worry and concern warmed Eren’s heart, but he threw that aside and thrust out his wrist. “What did you to do me?” Eren’s tone was cold and accusing.

Levi rubbed a thumb over the marking and eyed it fondly. “That’s my marking, the marking of Lucifer. It makes you mine and will eventually turn you into a demon, so we can be together. Forever.”

Eren’s eyes narrowed. “You’re turning me into a demon?”

Levi didn’t seem to appreciate Eren’s thundering rage. “I can turn you into whatever I damn well please.”

“I don’t _want_ to be a _demon_.” Eren spoke the word ‘demon’ as he would any other curse word. At least during this time of sacrifice, he could keep his humanity. And now Levi was taking that away as well.

Levi snapped and rose his voice just enough to come across as stern and scolding, “Eren, you’re a sinful boy. You’re pleasuring a king of hell, giving me your heart and soul. You have sinned so deeply in this way, you wouldn’t even be able to crawl your way to heaven. So, I will turn you into whatever the fuck I please. And now, I think you’d make an excellent piece of furniture in my throne room.”

Just like that, the collar and leash were back to hugging Eren’s neck. His wrists were free from being bound and chained, but it didn’t make much of a difference. He was still trapped, no matter what happened.

Levi tugged on the leash to get Eren out of bed and onto the floor. A cool breeze across his ass made him realize that he was completely nude and Levi didn’t seem to be making any effort to give him any sort of clothing. It became painfully clear that his body would be on display for the dwellers of this hellhole. He’d attempt to at least hold his head with pride and whatever amount of dignity he had left. And he’d especially try hard to not blush with embarrassment.

Levi led him back through the hallways to the throne room, which was just as empty and dim as before. They strolled up the long red carpet; Levi took his time and seemed to enjoy pulling Eren along on the chain. Or, perhaps, he was making sure Eren didn’t fall behind.

“Don’t want to be a demon, hm?” Levi muttered. He pointed to the carpet right before the throne. “Hands and knees, right there. If you don’t want to be a demon, you can be a footrest instead.”

Levi fell into his throne and tossed his feet onto Eren’s back. Eren fell into position, using his elbows and forearms to support him. Levi’s weight wasn’t necessarily heavy, but he didn’t appreciate the loss of humanity.

At least they were the only ones in the room.

“Let’s begin.” Levi snapped his fingers. Several people Eren hadn’t met yet joined them. Jean came up behind the throne as well. Hange, the psychopath Fury, came up beside Levi as his right-hand man.

She leaned down to look Eren in the eyes and chortled, “Cute.”

As much as he didn’t want to, Eren blushed. He went to defend himself, “I…”

Levi cut him off, tapping his heel on Eren’s bare back. “Footrests don’t speak. Demons do, footrests don’t.”

Eren grumbled, received another almost-painful stab of Levi’s heel, and glared at the carpet. He went to rest his head in his hands, but that just earned him another jab. “Straighten up for our guests.”

_Guests?_

The throne room doors opened up and a line of people from all walks of life sulked up the red carpet. What was going on? He was distracted from his own nude form for just a moment while watching these people wait in line. Eren eyed the first man who approached them. The man wore dirty overalls and stared right at Eren, temporarily distracted from Levi’s domineering presence.

Levi paid his wandering eyes no mind. He crossed his legs, leaned back, and picked up a stack of papers. “Joe Bender. Pedophile. Responsible for raping three children at gunpoint. We don’t take your kind here. Send him to the House of Satan. If they don’t want you, you’ll be tossed into a pit of eternal fire.”

A hole opened up in the floor and swallowed the man in a blaze of fire. The hole closed up seconds later, like it wasn’t even there. The next person walked up, a woman with red hair and a round face. She looked nervously between Levi and Eren. Eren avoided her gaze and Levi lazily read off the paper. “Sasha Blouse. Theft of an entire shipment of food rations. Impressive. Human servant.”

A white toga, like Jean’s, replaced Sasha’s old clothes. Jean escorted her away.

As this went on, Eren realized Levi was very particular about the humans he let into his kingdom. Rapists and pedophiles were sent to the House of Satan. Domestic abusers to Belial. He seemed to know what his fellow kings and queens desired. And, if they weren’t needed elsewhere, they’d be sent to the pit of fire. Eren found it strange how the humans didn’t seem fearful or mournful. They walked silently with no tears or trembles. Some looked a little nervous, like they were about to give a speech in front of a few people. Other than that, they seemed numb.

Eren tried to keep his curious eyes trained on the carpet. He could imagine what the humans were seeing, a naked kid being used as a footrest. Eren wondered if it could get any more demeaning than that. Though, a very deep and dark part of his mind was rejoicing. Eren was safe under Levi’s feet, untouchable to all the sinners lined up before them. He was useful to Levi. He was proving to the world that he only served one master by enduring the humility. And, to his embarrassment, his cock responded to that thought. His thighs grew hot as he thought about their situation. He truly belonged to Levi, ready to be used as seen fit.

The more controlled half of his brain chased those thoughts away. Levi’s feet were getting heavy and Eren’s limbs felt tired and weak.

Apparently, Levi found it a good time to take a break and torment Eren. He leaned down to whisper, “See all these humans and how they look at you? You’re so fucking beautiful and they can’t help it. That rapist wanted you, did you notice? They all want to ravish you…”

Eren wasn’t sure if this was some kind of trick to get him to reply, which he was smart enough not to fall for. He let out a soft whimper instead, fighting against his quivering limbs.

Levi continued and cooed, “See? This is how I’ll teach you. You’re safe here, under my shoes. Sometimes a little pain is the best way to learn.”

With that, he leaned back in his seat and continued. There were only two women left in line.

“Historia Reeves. Suicide after murdering your family. Familiar. You’ll serve in my army under Hange.”

Historia’s dress turned into a military uniform, much like one Levi wore before. White denim, dark shirt, and brown jacket. As if on instinct, she put her fist over her heart, bowed, and stepped to the side.

“Ymir, accomplice and aid in Historia’s efforts. Familiar.”

The same thing happened to Ymir and she seemed eager to walk beside Historia to the Familiar hall.

With that, there was no one left in line. Eren gave a breath of relief and let his limbs give out below him. He fell flat to the floor with Levi’s boots still propped on his back. “Shitty footrest,” Levi muttered.

“I’m surprised you’re being so gentle with him, master,” Hange commented with a smile.

 _Gentle? What the fuck? Was she fucking blind? She had fucking glasses!_ She had to see Eren naked and collapsed on the throne room carpeting.

“He’s still adjusting.” Levi pulled Eren up onto his lap. Eren let him, appreciating being able to sit. Levi took Eren’s arm and showed the marking to Hange. “Even his body adapts for me.” Levi nosed Eren’s hair affectionately.

“ _Fascinating,_ ” she spoke the word as if she were having an orgasm.

Eren, uncomfortable with the woman spectating him, buried his face into Levi’s shoulder and wanted nothing more than to just be back under the blankets.

“He’s shy, how cute,” another one of Levi’s Furies, Mike, lowly commented.

“He knows who to run to,” Levi mused. “Right, Eren?

All eyes were on him now, exactly what he didn’t want. Eren pulled away, just so he could give Levi a proper nod before return to the crook in Levi’s neck. Apparently, it wasn’t good enough. Levi grabbed Eren by the scruff of his neck and pulled him back, looking him in the eyes. “Right, Eren?” he repeated.

“Yes, sir,” Eren mumbled, eyes darting from person to person. They all seemed so cheerful and impressed with Eren’s obedience. They even went as far as to praise Levi for ‘breaking’ Eren so well. Little did they know, Eren would bend. But he’d never beak. He held onto what little spine he could, saving it for his chance to truly fight back.

Levi eventually shooed everyone out, leaving the two of them alone in the throne room. Eren felt a little better about being completely nude in such a large room. He relaxed and pulled his face out of Levi’s neck, positive that the blush on his cheeks would remain there for the rest of his immortal life.

Eren tried to get a read on Levi. He was sensing patterns in the king’s moods. He was either annoyed, affectionate, or downright insane. And, to be honest, all three of them scared the hell out of Eren. “Let’s play a game,” Levi suggested. Okay, Eren decided, this was definitely insane-demon-king-Levi talking.

Levi strolled through a different hallway, a darker one Eren had never even noticed before. It even felt a little humid as they walked past several wooden doors and broken sconces. He was tugged along and did his best to keep up with Levi’s excited pace. The end of the hallway opened up to a cavern. Levi pulled on Eren’s leash so hard; Eren thought he’d choke from the strain on his collar. They walked out to the edge of a cliff that looked down to a pit of black water.

“ _This_ , Eren, is where I was born. Straight from this pit of hell.”

Eren swallowed hard and didn’t even stop to wonder how that would even work.

“I spent seven years under that water, waiting.”

“Seven _years_?”

Levi chuckled and gave Eren a pat on the head. “I’m immortal, Eren. It wasn’t like I could have perished.”

“Why would you…?”

“I was put there on purpose. For training. So now, I think it’s fitting that we use this shithole as a place to train you.”

Was he kidding? Was Levi going to throw Eren into the depths of the black water? Surely Eren would drown, he was still human after all. Eren took an instinctual step backwards, away from the drop-off.

Levi yanked the chain forward, pulling him right back. “What is it, Eren? This is going to be a fun game. See, you’re going to jump.”

“Jump?” Eren repeated, the word coming out as a whimper.

“Yes, you’re going to jump. If you trust me, you’ll jump. If you don’t trust me, I’ll throw you off myself. Your chances of being saved favor jumping in yourself.”

Eren stared down the cliff with wide eyes. It had to be over a forty-foot drop. The inky water sloshed up against the edge of the cliff. His entire body screamed for him to not jump, but it was certain he’d end up at the bottom of that pit no matter what he chose.

Levi dropped his leash, the chain clashed against the ground and dissipated. Now, Eren was completely free to make his own decision. Levi stood there, smirking and waiting.

Eren crawled to the very edge, his fingers gripped onto the edge. His knuckles were turning white and he was running out of time. He knew Levi wouldn’t be patient.

Eren sighed. So what if he fell to his death? He was already in hell. Levi assured him he wouldn’t be going anywhere else ever again. It would hurt, but physical pain could be temporary. He reached out, testing his body’s reluctance to jump. The motion made his stomach leap and clench. His instincts were crying, _no, no, no!_

He wondered what Levi expected him to do. Would it shock him to see Eren jumping himself? Would he be amused?

With nothing to lose and a curiosity for Levi’s reaction, Eren grit his teeth and sprang off the edge. The wind resisted Eren’s weight, pushing against him and chilling his body. His insides were a mess of nerves and tightened to brace themselves from the landing. But, Eren’s mind was oddly calm. He closed his eyes and felt the wind tossing his body around. He listened to the crashing waves from the dark sea below. And he felt two strong arms wrap around his body, as if he had expected them to be there.

“Good boy, Eren. Good choice,” Levi murmured into his ear.

He had to take a breath of relief. It seemed playing along with Levi’s games would do well for him, even if he had to endure the bone crushing fear that went along with it. But they were still falling and picking up speed. If Levi hadn’t been holding him from behind, Eren would have buried his face into the demon king’s chest just to brace himself. But no, he was exposed and couldn’t hide from their doom.

What the hell was Levi thinking?

Eren’s fingers dug into Levi’s arms, cutting through the ivory skin. Levi’s hands were placed over Eren’s heart. “Oh, how your heart races!” Of course it was fucking racing. They were going to impact with the water in three… two… one…

Their speed dropped significantly and they floated like a feather down into the warm water. It would have been all fine and good, but Eren could hardly swim beyond a doggie paddle. He spun around and latched onto Levi, his life depended on him.

And then he realized he was crying, big, heavy tears flooded his cheeks and blurred what little vision he had.

“Shh…” Levi pulled him even closer to his chest and started paddling them both through the water. Eren had no idea where they were going. Hopefully somewhere warm and dry, but Eren figured it would be best to cease all hoping. This world didn’t seem kind to hopes and wishes.

Eren shut his eyes and focused on breathing while Levi and the tide took them smoothly through the water. He listened to Levi’s murmurs, “Seven years of darkness, solitude, and punishment for crimes I never committed. Seven years to grow cold and merciless. But Eren, you’ve brought life to my old prison. You’re saving me.”

Eren didn’t respond, he wasn’t even sure how he would. It seemed like Levi was still bitter about spending so long… underwater. The thought still baffled Eren. He held on tight and hoped they’d reach land soon.

Eren peeked out to see they were entering the mouth of a cavern. The water turned shallow dramatically and they washed up on a rocky shore.

Eren felt the little pebbles underneath his fingers and could finally breath again. His head spun and ached. His entire body felt exhausted from the flood of emotions and sensations during their fall.

But it was okay. Levi saved him.

Levi’s hand pressed against Eren’s heart again. “Your heartbeat…”

Eren wondered what was so great about a heartbeat. Until Levi took Eren’s hand and put it on his own chest. There was nothing there. It made sense. The demon king was immortal but not alive.

“The other kings and queens used to be humans. I’m the first demon-born to rise to power. But it comes at a price. I feel… nothing but anger and wrath.”

As much as Eren hated it, he felt bad for Levi. To feel nothing would be a hell in itself. It was difficult to hate affectionate-Levi. He wondered how long it would be until one of his other moods took over.

“But with you,” he continued, “I can feel again. I feel the warmth of your skin. I feel the pleasure you give me. Everything you do coaxes out a new emotion, a new sensation that I was not trained to feel.”

Levi took a sentimental moment and then set a hand on Eren’s head. “We need to get you dry before you catch a cold.”

Levi picked Eren up like a princess and strolled to the far end of the cavern to a new opening. The passageway led to a series of stairs, which Levi climbed effortlessly. And, just like that, they were back in the throne room.

They didn’t pass anyone in the hallway on their way back to the bedroom chamber, which was a relief for Eren. He still didn’t appreciate being ogled at, though he was ashamed to admit he was getting used to being naked all the time.

Levi set him down when they got to the bathroom. “Bathe. Then we’ll eat.” He shut the door and left, closing Eren in.

Eren started filling the tub with hot water and commenced to use the toilet and snoop around. It was the first time he’d stood up and walked upright in a while. His legs were a little wobbly, but he managed. He imagined Levi wouldn’t appreciate seeing him standing, but Eren was willing to take the chance.

Once the tub filed, Eren was grateful to soak in the water. He’d added some kind of fancy soap that made the water smell floral and clean. He wondered if Levi was going to bathe, he’d gotten just as soaked as Eren during their terrifying swim. He started to call out, “Le-“ but he cut himself off to reiterate. “Master Levi?”

The door popped open, as if Levi were waiting to be called. He was still in his soaked clothes, black hair dripping. “Yes, Eren?”

“Were you planning on bathing?”

“Eventually, yes.”

Eren held his breath in thought for just a second, wondering if he’d regret his suggestion. “You could bathe now. So we don’t waste the water.”

Levi’s eyes lit up brightly before falling back to their usual darkness. “I don’t think I can do that, Eren.”

Definitely not the words he expected to come out of the raven’s mouth. “What?” Eren had to ask.

“Are you questioning me?” Levi’s voice went just as dark as his eyes.

Emotion bubbled up in Eren’s gut. He let his words fly, “I try to be nice to you and you _reject_ me? After all this time that you’ve been trying to get me to trust you? After all this time of you wanting me to be an obedient little pet who’ll roll over and let you fuck them whenever you please?” He knew every one of those words was a mistake.

Levi’s face remained cold and stony. He walked over to the tub calmly and took a fistful of Eren’s wet hair. Eren was yanked forcefully out of the tub, nearly stumbling and falling on his way out. Soap bubbles slipped down his thighs and calves. The cooler air washed over him, making him shiver.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry…” Eren tried to cover his tracks, but it seemed to be too late. Levi tossed Eren onto the bed, his stomach hitting the blankets first.

Levi walked over to a chest, grabbed something, and returned to Eren in seconds. He spoke through clenched teeth, “You had been so _promising_ today, Eren. But yet, you’re forcing me to hurt you again.”

Two hands came around the sides of his head holding an object Eren had never seen before. Two leather straps were on either side of a rubber ball. Levi pushed the ball into Eren’s mouth and secured the straps around his head. Levi muttered, “That’ll keep your mouth shut. Disobedient brat. Taking my generosity for granted.”

_Generosity?_

Levi pulled Eren’s hands behind his back, locked the golden cuffs together, and used his other hand to lift up his back end. His face was forced into the mattress and his ass was up in the air, completely vulnerable and exposed.

Fingers flowed down his spine and in between Eren’s ass cheeks, grazing his puckered hole slightly. “If I take you now… you’d surely die. We have to be patient, pet. Your invitation was flattering, but if I were to be undressed with you… so close… I’d destroy you with one touch.”

And then Eren got just what he expected, a sharp smack from Levi’s hand. “But you went as far as to spat those nasty words, which is something that needs to be corrected.”

A knock at the door distracted Levi. “Come in,” he instructed to Eren’s dismay. The last thing he wanted was another person spectating him in this position.

Sasha, the new human servant, rolled in a cart of food next to the small dining table. He eyes widened when she saw Eren and Eren turned away to avoid the awkward eye contact. Levi took Eren by the hair and forced him to look at her.

“I’ve brought your dinner, your majesty. Is there anything else you require?”

“Could you tell Eren who he belongs to, Sasha? Apparently he can’t get it through his pretty, thick head. Perhaps a second opinion will help solidify the fact.”

She looked nervous while approaching them and leaning over to meet Eren’s eye level. He was mortified, knowing that she was seeing him buck naked with a fucking ball gag dripping with drool on. His face couldn’t get any hotter. “Master Eren, sir, you belong to Levi.” She straightened up and looked to Levi for some sort of reaction. Eren was puzzled at why she was calling him master and sir.

“Thank you, Sasha. You may leave.”

She nodded and scampered out with a quick pace, probably excited to leave the hell king’s proximity. Eren didn’t blame her; Levi was in a mood that accentuated dominance and order.

“See, little prince?” Levi gave Eren another smack on the ass, one that stung and tingled and left Eren’s cock twitching again.

Eren wasn’t sure what to do anymore. Should he aim to please Levi? Disobey him until his inevitable death at Levi’s hands and then begin the process all over again? Become a numb shell with no reactions or emotions to anything the hell king did to him?

Eren tentatively nodded and Levi leaned over him to kiss his ear. “You’ll learn to be such a good pet for me, Eren. Once you become a demon, we’ll begin your _real_ training.”

Eren’s heart stopped. So all of this wasn’t even his ‘real’ training? What the hell were they doing then? Fake training?

Levi sighed, unleashed Eren’s wrists, and strode over to the dining table. “If you want dinner, come over here before it gets cold.”

Eren crawled over to the table and sat at Levi’s side. Levi was kind enough to remove the ball from Eren’s mouth, leaving Eren stretching his jaw out with relief. Levi ate himself while lazily handing over bits of potatoes and meat to Eren. Eren was happy for the food and didn’t even mind eating out of Levi’s hands. He even began licking the sauce from the meat off Levi’s fingers to get a better taste, which seemed to humor the demon king.

“Cheeky little puppy,” he muttered, letting Eren suck the last of the sauce off of Levi’s thumb. “Always tempting me.”

Eren decided he enjoyed eating with Levi the most. It seemed to calm Levi down from whatever mood he was in and it seemed like it made them both happy.

“It’s so nice to taste things again…” Levi spoke in such a low, hushed tone it was hard to hear him clearly. “You’ve given me this gift, Eren…”

Whatever happened under that water many years ago still haunted the master to this day. Eren wondered what Levi had been though, what he’d seen and done. To get to where he was, he had to have committed some serious sins. Eren could tell whatever happened had left scars in his mind and marred his heart. Was there any coming back from that? Or would it always be a constant push and pull between normal, kind, and crazy Levi?

“Tomorrow, we have a very important meeting, Eren,” Levi was serious. “It’s important you stay on your best behavior. No speaking unless I allow you to. Don’t stray too far from me. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir.”

Levi gave Eren a pat on the head, still looking quite solemn. “It’s been a long day. Let’s… get you to bed.”

Eren crawled back to the bed and slipped under the covers. Levi was kind enough to take the collar off Eren’s neck and tuck him in. Eren couldn’t help himself. He had to ask, “Are you sleeping too?”

“Not yet, little prince. I need… to get some work done.”

Something happened and a switch seemed to flip. Levi was back to normal and seemed… regretful in a way. Eren almost felt bad. Almost. But he remembered that deranged maniac that dwelled inside Levi’s heart and hardened his heart.

Perhaps Levi was just as trapped as Eren was, just in a different sort of way. Eren played with the thought in his mind and wondered if he could cut Levi from the invisible leash around his neck, if Levi would cut his too.

Well, it was worth a shot. It wasn’t like Eren had much to lose anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! <3
> 
> If you have any questions, concerns, requests, suggestions or just want to chit-chat, you can find me on tumblr: [snakemittenswrites](https://snakemittenswrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Here’s a link to my personal blog as well!: [snakemittens](https://snakemittens.tumblr.com/)


	4. Wrath

Eren woke up to find Levi at the dining table going over papers and things. They ate breakfast and Levi hummed while feeding Eren. It was oddly pleasant and comforting and Eren nuzzled his face into Levi’s hand a few times, yearning for that gentle touch. This is what Eren craved. A slice of normalcy in the depths of hell.

It didn’t last long, of course. Soon enough he was getting dragged through the hallway to the throne room, naked and on hands and knees. He’d been cursing at himself the entire time for losing his sense of dignity but his thoughts scattered when he saw the company they had.

A tall, big blond man stood with leash in hand, a younger blond sat at his feet. Eren’s eyes met with the younger and they seemed to connect. They were both nude at someone’s feet, waiting patiently and staring at everything and everyone with wide eyes.

A blonde woman with narrowed eyes was nearly growling at Levi. She held two leashes with bigger, burly men on the ends who were also nude. The men glared at Levi and Eren as well, baring their teeth like wild dogs.

A man with dark hair and a long nose was glaring as well, but he also wore a smug grin. He didn’t hold a leash or have anyone at his feet; he simply crossed his arms and looked at everyone else as if he were above them. That one made Eren the most uncomfortable, even more so than the girl with the two men at her feet.

“Are we ready to begin?” the tall blond man asked, his voice sang like angels. Eren found him especially dazzling, almost glowing amongst the angry demons.

“Erwin, this is childish. You’re bringing us here and making us talk things out like this is some kind of playground spat,” the man with dark hair chided.

“Nile, this is no joking matter,” Erwin’s magical voice turned sour and commanding. “Someone here deliberately attempted to steal Levi’s human sacrifice.”

“Someone here?” Nile looked around the room. “It appears one of the devils is missing.”

“Leviathan will not attend, for they are not guilty. They were visiting with me during the incident,” Erwin interjected. “I don’t want there to be another war amongst the four devils of Earth. It would only bring destruction to the human race, which we _must_ protect.”

“Why?” Nile scoffed.

Erwin threw him a look, like one that Eren’s mother would give him when he gave her a hard time. “You know why. Without humans, you four would be the only things on this Earth along with the souls and spirits of the damned.”

“Sounds like paradise.”

“We exist solely because they believe. With no more to believe in us, we will cease to exist. Now,” Erwin snapped his fingers. A golden throne with white fabric appeared out of thin air. He sat and his little blond pet curled up in his lap. Erwin absentmindedly pet his hair. “Which one of you was it? Let’s make this easy and deal with it now.”

No one said anything. Of course. Eren could see that coming from a mile away. What kind of idiot would fess up right away?

“Levi,” Erwin seemed to give Levi some kind of permission to take the floor.

His demon king thought for a moment and Eren recognized what was going on. Levi’s smile was a little too cheerful. His eyes burned with something new. The monster inside Levi was clawing its away out. Levi settled his fingers into Eren’s hair, tangling themselves in the thick locks and yanking Eren’s head around as he did it. He pulled Eren’s head back and exposed his neck to the others. “Beautiful, isn’t he?” Levi murmured to the others.

“Quite beautiful indeed,” Erwin agreed with a smile.

“But he’s a fucking brat. Disrespectful. Disobedient. He’s a pain in my ass and not worth it anymore.” Levi’s words were serious and drenched in coldness.

Eren felt his insides combust. Levi didn’t want him anymore? He wasn’t good enough for Levi?

Levi continued, “So, Nile, you don’t have a pet. Why don’t you give him a go? Try him out? Taste a _sample_ from this angel on Earth?”

Nile licked his lips. Eren tried to step back to hide behind Levi’s legs, but Levi harshly tugged on his leash. He held the end out towards Nile.

It was really happening. Levi was sending him away. Eren’s eyes watered and he looked up to the smirking man with the long nose. “Don’t mind if I do…” he grinned, reaching out for the leash.

“L-lee…” Eren turned towards his demon king and tried to read his expressionless face. Levi showed no emotion, no hidden smiles or devilish smirks. Eren held his breath. What happened to their lovely morning? Was that just the happy ending to their terrible ride? What happened to the day before when he was put through so many trials to prove himself? What happened to the part of Levi that showed affection and comfort?

Nile’s fingers grazed the leash when Levi grabbed his wrist and flung him into the marble floor, his skull cracking it. Levi grabbed Eren by the middle and held him to his chest, stomping his foot onto Nile’s skull. “Let’s make this an example to not touch what is mine. You will not sully my precious Eren. You will not think about him. If you do, I’ll…” Levi made a show of plunging his free hand right into the back of Nile’s neck. With one swift movement, he yanked Nile’s spine right out of his body, leaving the bloody corpse to lie limply on the floor. Blood sprayed Eren and his demon king, coating both of them with scarlet rain.

Levi didn’t stop. He yanked Nile’s head off and threw it into a nearby pillar. A thunk and a crack echoed through the room. Eren caught the sight of one of Nile’s eyeballs flying through the air. “Fucking bag of shit,” Levi growled. He dug his hands into the torso of the corpse and yanked out a bulbous organ, the heart. “No one will take my little prince.”

“Understood?” Levi looked to Erwin and the blonde girl. All of their pets were frozen with fear. Their owners stood there looking oddly impressed and even a little surprised.

“Such a fine caretaker you have, Eren.” Erwin put a finger to his chin and started laughing heartily. “How did you even know he was guilty, Levi?”

“I didn’t. He probably wasn’t. The bastard never had any brains to begin with.” Levi settled both hands on Eren now, clutching him close.

“I’d punish you if I didn’t hold such a distaste for Nile…” Erwin grimaced at the corpse. “You’ve made your point. Are we done here?”

All eyes were on the blonde woman, her face sunk back to its glare. “Clearly. I’m done wasting my time with this petty argument over who tried to steal that pathetic excuse for a pet.”

Levi bared his teeth and growled, tightening his grip onto Eren.

“She’s just pushing your buttons, Levi. Stop being so sensitive,” Erwin laughed. “Let’s get a move on then.”

They all stepped out of the throne room, leaving a bloody Levi and Eren alone with a rotting corpse.

Eren pulled away from Levi and narrowed his eyes with displeasure. He smacked Levi across the face and let the tears fall. He sobbed, “You _idiot_! I thought you didn’t want me anymore!” He was sure to be reprimanded for his disrespectful comment, but Eren didn’t care. He clutched onto Levi and bawled into his soaking shoulder.

Levi rubbed his bare back, smearing the sticky blood across Eren’s tanned skin. There were no spankings or scolding. He murmured, “See, Eren? I’ll do anything for you. I’ll kill for you to keep you safe. I’ll hold you while I do it. You’re so lovely, little prince. I won’t let anything happen to you under my watch.”

Eren hiccupped and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He couldn’t get the taste of blood from his tongue. He knew he’d never forget how Levi destroyed the man’s body with one hand and a straight face. But, Eren was safe in Levi’s arms. The blows and lessons Levi taught weren’t brutal like this. Levi was _gentle_ with Eren.

Levi carried Eren all the way back to their bedroom chambers where he stuck Eren in the bath. He knelt by the tub and doted on him, using a plush sponge to wash away the bloodstains. He spent an extra long time focusing on the spot where a small marking burned into his skin. Every time he touched it, the spot warmed and sent shivers up his spine.

“Lee-“ Eren stopped himself and coughed to cover up his mistake. “Master…”

“You’re not very good at remembering our rule.”

Eren threw on the charm and smiled, “I like using your name. It seems more personal. It makes me feel…” he swallowed, “Closer to you.” It was true but it felt funny (and even quite embarrassing) saying it out loud.

“You say such sweet things after a massacre, it plays with my heart,” Levi ran a hand through Eren’s wet hair.

“You play with my heart,” Eren returned.

“Oh?”

Eren pursed his lips, unsure of how far to step. Sometimes, he felt he could be open and honest with Levi while other times he had to step on eggshells. It seemed they were in an intimate setting and Levi didn’t have his crazy smile on nor did he look angry. “You’ve got a lot of different… personalities.”

Levi rested his chin on the edge of the tub and lazily trailed the sponge over Eren’s thigh. The bath water was a murky red and his fingers disappeared into the water. “I do.”

Okay, at least he owned up to it.

“Why?”

Levi’s expression was new but not scary or worrisome. He looked somber and reminiscent. “A life of a demon is long and hard. We all find ways to cope.”

Eren decided not to pry any more after that and Levi started to empty out the bath water and replace it with new, clean water for a final rinse. “Is that why you hurt me?” he chanced to ask.

Levi stared at Eren and took a moment to gather his thoughts. He ended up just shrugging and rinsing the red away from Eren’s body.

Once Eren was clean he was shooed to the bed while Levi bathed. Eren stayed put and looked at the marking on his wrist. The pleasant warmth was now scorching hot. He considered calling out for Levi but resisted. What could his demon king do to help? Probably nothing.

The mark would eventually consume him and his soul, damning him to the life of a demon forever. He was becoming the type of monster he spent his entire life loathing. He was allowing himself to be consumed by the darkness that filled him with fear. All he could do was sigh and wait.

When Levi emerged from the bathroom, Eren could tell right away something had changed. Levi didn’t wear any clothes, which was unusual. Eren could stare down his toned muscles and strong arms. His eyes lingered over Levi’s erection that bounced slightly with every rough step Levi took towards Eren.

The mark was no longer burning and Eren started salivating. They were on even grounds, both nude and aroused. Eren did still have cuffs on his wrists and ankles as well as a collar, but still.

“Do I hurt you, Eren?” he asked lowly, eyes boring into his.

Eren bit his lip and thought back to the many times Levi had… treated him roughly. He’d never drawn blood or left scars. Everything they had done was completely new to Eren and he dared to imagine that they were exciting things, not painful things. His previous comment was not eloquent or how he really felt but it seemed to late to completely retract now, instead he would have to try to rephrase it. “You haven’t hurt me, really. Just… surprised me.”

“I would _never_ hurt you, Eren,” Levi took a few steps closer. “Everything I do is to protect you and teach you.”

Eren knelt up on the bed to meet Levi’s eye level. Levi took Eren by the hair and shoved his face into his bare chest. His hand snaked around Eren’s hip and squeezed his behind. “But if you insist, I can hurt you, little prince.”

Levi shoved a finger right into Eren’s asshole, making the brunet squeal into his demon king’s chest and straighten up. Levi’s firm grasp on him left him at the devil’s mercy.

“I can make you weep and scream,” Levi whispered, shoving another finger in without warning. The uncomfortable stretch had Eren squeezing his eyes shut and shaking his head. He writhed against Levi’s chest and clenched his jaw.

“I can make you cry, Eren. Do you want me to make you cry?” Levi curled his fingers inside Eren and forced another yelp out of his pet. “You’ll cry with pleasure and pain. You’ll cry my name and beg for me. I want your tears, all of them.”

Eren squirmed again as Levi’s fingers kept pulsing and curling and turning inside him. It was almost like he was searching for something but Eren wouldn’t know what. He was beyond mortified of Levi’s fingers… _there._

But then they moved in just the right way and Eren’s entire body tingled. _Oh._ That’s what he was looking for. A spot deep inside Eren that radiated pleasure throughout his lower half.

“That’s for pleasure…. And this…” Levi pulled his fingers out of Eren’s dry bottom, dragging a piercing squeak from Eren. “The pain. But you still want more, don’t you? Even if I hurt you?”

Eren nodded his head. His entire body wanted Levi back there again, working his magic and gifting Eren with waves of goodness.

Levi grabbed a familiar pot of clear jelly, something Hange had left behind a while ago. He coated three of his fingers and slapped Eren’s ass with his free hand. “Do you want me, Eren?”

“Yes, sir,” Eren quickly responded. It didn’t even take a second thought. His entire body yearned for Levi and begged for him in every way it could with desperate words, stroking fingers, and a wiggling ass.

Levi hummed lowly and snuck his fingers in again, this time smoothly. The cool jelly sent shivers up Eren’s spine but the chill was forgotten when Levi’s fingers twirled and thrust into Eren’s behind.

“Pulling me in like a perfect little pet.” Levi grazed his lips over Eren’s collarbone.

“I… I…” Eren struggled. He brushed his cock against Levi’s, the slight friction and touches sending new, hot waves of pleasure through him. “Can… I?”

“Asking so nicely… it’s hard to refuse…” Levi kept his lips near Eren’s neck. “Okay, little pet.”

Eren’s fumbling hands took both his and Levi’s erections, holding them together and stroking simultaneously. When there wasn’t enough lubrication, Eren licked his hands rapidly for just enough moisture. Between saliva and pre-cum, he finally worked up a comfortable rhythm that matched Levi’s fingering.

“Ah, Levi,” Eren breathed into his demon king’s hair. He felt overtaken. If Levi asked him to do something, Eren would go above and beyond just to come back into his arms. He’d be a footstool for the rest of his life in order to reach a climax with Levi. He’d run around and bark like a puppy for more.

Eren wondered what it’d be like with Levi’s thick cock inside of him, working him like Levi’s fingers did. He wanted Levi to pound him to a pulp, until his legs turned to jelly and he was stuck in bed for the rest of the day. He wanted to feel the slick skin brushing against the walls of his insides and listen to Levi’s breathy pants. Eren found himself drooling again.

“What is it, Eren? You’re slowing down…” Levi nipped at his neck.

“Just… thinking… about…” Eren panted between pulses.

“About…?” Levi urged him on, his voice unhindered by their lust.

“Your… inside me…” Eren shut his eyes and focused on breathing.

“Say it,” Levi demanded, pushing in harder and faster.

“Your cock inside me!” Eren shouted as he came into his hand. The words and his orgasm must have triggered Levi, because he met his orgasm as well.

Levi pressed their foreheads together, their sweat mingling. “You’re such a good boy, Eren. Were you afraid when I suggested that someone take you away?”

Eren nodded.

Levi chuckled, “I noticed. You’re irresistible, clinging to me like that. You didn’t want to leave.”

Eren shook his head. No, he really didn’t want to leave.

“I won’t send you away, little prince. Never.”

Eren was sent to bathe again, even though all he wanted to do was nap. Levi bathed after and they both collapsed into the bed, naked and exhausted.

“Ouch,” Eren hissed as the mark became hot once more. “Levi…”

Levi flicked his forehead. “For a pet so willing and reactive, you fail to follow direct orders. I’m starting to believe you won’t submit to anyone.”

Eren looked down at Levi’s chest and mumbled, “I might… for you…”

“Don’t call me Levi in front of others, then. You can call me that when it’s just the two of us.”

“Why?” Eren had to ask.

“I can’t have you acting so freely in front of others. They must know that you’re willingly mine and will follow my commands. Obedience is valued here.”

“Fine…” It was a compromise. Eren knew he’d have to break out of the habit of acting so freely around Levi. “What’s… going to happen to me?” He held up his wrist with the marking.

“Once you’ve become a demon, you’ll be far more durable and compliant. We can begin, then.”

“Begin what?”

Levi took a few deep breaths and said nothing. It seemed the demon king preferred keeping his secrets and surprising Eren. “You’ll be immortal then, Eren. And then… I can show you how I have suffered.”

Eren bit his lip and buried his face into Levi’s chest again. “But…”

“Don’t get cute with me, Eren,” Levi snapped and pulled away. “This is how the deal works. You’re mine to do with as I please.”

“When will it happen?”

“When you’ve sinned enough to deserve it.”

Eren glared at the excessively hot marking and grumbled, “Then we better get to sinning.”

He got another flick on the forehead. “Too much and you’ll die and become useless to me.”

Eren rubbed the sore spot. “What, you really think you’ll kill me from fucking me too hard?”

“It’s happened before and it won’t happen again.”

Oh. A pang of something new rattled through Eren’s hollow heart. Levi had been so intimate with someone before? His grip tightened around Levi’s arm and he hid his face into the blankets. In his village, you’d save yourself for your one true love. Obviously, it didn’t work that way in hell.

Eren wondered who it was. A slave? A pet? Someone completely free? A demon? A human? Something in between?

Suddenly Levi’s hands were wrapped around his neck, squeezing with a new intensity. Eren’s fingers instantly gripped at his wrists and tried to pry him off. “What the hell, Levi?” Eren gasped, still struggling to breathe.

“My previous endeavors are not your concern,” he growled.

“I don’t… I didn’t…” Eren focused on keeping his windpipe open. Was Levi reading his mind? Or was he just that obvious? “Why do you care so much anyway?” Eren squeaked.

“If you knew what I could do, who I am…” Levi’s tense fingers broke away from Eren’s neck and he leapt off the bed to put some distance between them. He stared at his hands for just a moment before throwing on his usual uniform.

Eren just squinted at him and rubbed his neck. The demon king kept so many secrets and nothing ever really made sense to Eren. Levi was never consistent and always kept him guessing. It kept his attention for sure, but left him with so many questions that would possibly never be fully answered.

What happened to his tormented demon king? What slept in the dusts of his past, in the depths of his memories? What messed with his mind and played with his emotions?

Once Levi was fully dressed, he snapped his fingers and the golden chains leashed Eren to the bed. Levi left without another word.

 

Hange the Fury came in a few hours (Eren guessed) later with a tray of food. She sat at the edge of the bed and hummed, “Time to eat, Eren.”

He let her feed him a spoonful of soup before he asked, “Why is he like that?”

“The master?” She shoved another spoonful into Eren’s mouth. “He’s had a rough life.”

“What happened?”

She thought for a moment and laughed. “The master was born a demon and lived in this hell all his life. The previous Lucifer, his uncle, was quite hard on him. But the master’s father was even harder, pushing him and molding him to overthrow his uncle and take the throne. As a child, he was forced to sin and leave his emotions behind. It left him empty but powerful. I’m always marveled at the power of manipulation and the master is a fine specimen of the result.”

It was vague but information enough. Eren felt a little closer to the demon king.

“We’ve all done our damage to Earth and its funny to think that our master hasn’t. His sins were done here in hell. There was one time when he was allowed to walk on Earth and when he came back, he acted quite strangely. He seemed to have a new fire in his stomach. Something must have happened that made him want the throne.”

Eren found himself enjoying her company, as it was a nice change of pace. “What had you done?” he asked shyly, wishing to get to know her a little better.

She laughed again, “Human experimentation. Lots of it. And… maybe I tried a taste of human flesh… But I don’t regret it one bit like some of the sad saps around here. Something about slicing into human flesh that just…” She released a lewd moan. “It quiets my head and makes me feel like I have purpose. Though now I’m stuck protecting Earth and its humans forever to repent for my sins. Which is fine, I suppose. Sometimes I get to slice into demons which is just as good.”

A few more spoons of soup later and she hummed happily again. “I’ve never seen the master so happy since you came along. I thank you for that. He deserves happiness, even if he is a sinner.”

“Does he?” Eren asked. Did anyone in this wretched place deserve happiness? He thought back to the lineup of rapists, kidnappers, and murderers. Did they deserve even an ounce of happiness?

“He’s not like the rest of us. He never hurt a human soul. He’s taken on the sins of his predecessors all to become our king. So yes, he deserves happiness. He’s never felt it, or anything for that matter, before he met you. You’ve turned that rotting corpse into a lively king.”

Eren ate the last of the soup and hated how all of his thoughts were of Levi. Why couldn’t he get that stupid devil out of his head? Why did he feel sorry for him? Why did he always crave to know a little bit more about him?

Hange stood, dusted herself off, and left with a wave, “Take care of him for me, Eren.”

He looked at the chains around his wrists and ankles and snorted. How could he possibly do anything when he was trapped on a damn bed half the time? “Stupid Levi…” he grumbled yanking at the chains uselessly.

The doors slammed open and two familiar faces came in, that blonde girl’s pets. They looked a lot like Eren, naked with those golden cuffs and collars on but they stood upright. Both of them had rippling muscles and devious smiles.

“Thank god, I was sick of looking through all those damned empty rooms,” the blond man ripped Eren’s chains from the walls and heaved him over his shoulder.

“I’m just tired and want to go home. Annie promised we’d all play together… this one included…” the dark haired one yawned.

“Why does she want this one anyway?”

“Something about angel blood or whatever. I don’t know.”

“H-hey!” Eren pushed against the blond that held him. “Let me go!”

The blond snorted, “Really? You think that’ll work?

“What? Are you kidnapping me or something? Why?” Eren kept struggling.

“Annie wants you. So we’re getting you for her,” the dark haired one explained as if it were so simple.

“Why would you do that? Aren’t you her pets or something?”

“Well, yeah. That’s why we’d do anything for her.”

Eren stopped struggling for just a moment. They really cared for her, even though they were trapped at her feet with leashes and collars. Eren felt a sudden vindication.

The marking on his wrist burned and he held it against the blond’s skin. It took him by surprise and he released Eren, sending him toppling to the ground. “What the fuck was that?” he rubbed his burnt shoulder.

Eren grabbed a sconce from the wall, tearing it out of the stone and holding it in front of him. He was going to fight before he’d let them take him away like some kind of prize.

The dark haired one came at him with grabbing hands and Eren didn’t hesitate to shove the sconce with all his force into his chest. Luckily for Eren, it went right through.

“Bertolt!” the blond yelled, coming after the two of them.

The dark haired one coughed, “Reiner…” before his body fell limp.

Eren heaved the sconce out of the dark haired and tried to shove it into the blond’s in a similar motion. The blond, Reiner, was smarter and took hold of Eren’s weapon before he could make contact.

“You _killed_ Bertolt!” the blond screamed. “Now I’ll kill you!”

“No, you won’t,” Eren growled back and kicked Reiner’s legs from under him. The blond fell to his back and Eren shoved the sconce into his chest, right over his heart. The impact left a stabbing pain in his side, but Reiner fell limp to the ground.

And for the second time that day, he was coated in blood. Human blood. He fell to his knees, grip still tight on the sconce, and let the tears fall down his cheeks.

The mark on his wrist burned with intensity and swallowed his body whole. Sobs broke out and sent his whole body trembling. He wanted to close his eyes and block himself from the view of what he had done, but they were stuck open.

He couldn’t get enough air and his head felt dizzy. As much as he wanted to feel sympathy or guilt, he didn’t. That’s what bothered him the most. He hated the surge of power and victory that flooded through his veins. He was safe and had protected himself, sure, but what about the two humans he murdered?

“ _Eren_ ,” a familiar, soothing voice called. Levi was standing there, observing Eren’s sin. He looked down at the two bloodied bodies with wide eyes and then to Eren.

Eren stared up at Levi, unsure and afraid.

But then Eren looked to Levi’s hand and stared at Annie’s decapitated head. Levi held it by her blonde hair and it swung slowly in his grip, blood still trickled out of her sliced neck.

Levi dropped the head, his eyes never leaving Eren. The two of them were now on equal ground, if only for the moment. They were covered in blood and filled with sin. The were guilty of stealing life yet not caring one bit.

Eren felt his heart stop and his blood run cold. His eyes drooped shut and he fell face first into Reiner’s bloody corpse.

“Eren!” Levi shouted again, yanking Eren up into his arms. He slapped Eren’s face and tried to keep him awake.

Eren’s eyes were so heavy and it took all his energy to open them. Levi’s face was so close and his embrace was warm compared to Eren’s freezing skin.

He looked down to see a dagger stuck into his side. Had Reiner put it there? Had Levi? Eren looked down at it for just a moment before his vision blurred and his body refused to obey his commands any longer.

Was this dying, Eren wondered? Was this the end? Would he end up in a line-up in Levi’s throne room and get sent to a fire pit? Would Levi keep him around?

Or was this something more? Eren didn’t think about it any longer, he couldn’t. He felt his body falling and swaying into the darkness, reaching out absentmindedly for something to hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I do hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> If you have any questions, concerns, requests, suggestions or just want to chit-chat, you can find me on tumblr: [snakemittenswrites](https://snakemittenswrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Here’s a link to my personal blog as well!: [snakemittens](https://snakemittens.tumblr.com/)


	5. Sloth

“Levi, Lucifer of the Eastern Hellscape. You are on trial for the murder of Annie, Belial of the Northern Hellscape, her subordinates Reiner and Bertolt, as well as your own subordinate Eren Jaeger. How do you plead?” Erwin sat on his own golden throne at the head of Levi’s throne room. The grand Archangel himself showed up minutes after the ordeal occurred. Several other Archangels stood around him with accusing glares, they had gathered up the four bodies to display.

Those four bodies lay under white sheets before him as he was forced to look at his own doing. It wasn’t such a crime to kill humans or subordinates, but killing another ruler of hell wasn’t something that could be so easily overlooked. Well, besides his brief encounter with Nile that Erwin so kindly dismissed. But really, fuck that guy. He was an ass anyway.

But Annie was a good queen for the most part. Levi liked the way she kept to herself and minded her own business. But the moment he realized she was after Eren, he saw red. Not in the way he saw red when he saw Eren. That red was a deep, velvety shade of dark blood. No. When she attempted to stab him and pin him down to make her getaway with his precious little prince, he saw bright and violent red.

But then he heard Eren’s cries and cut his torture short. He tore out her heart and removed her head, the sure way to kill an immortal beast. He took the head with him as a prize to show off to his beloved. _Look, I’ve killed for you. Look, I’ve guarded you from certain pain and torment._ He meant to show it off as yet more proof of his affection, something Eren seemed to constantly need. Instead, he saw his own lover coated in another’s blood with a murder weapon in hand. He saw his little pet staring down at two dead men, grinning.

It was Eren who was saying it. The words came right through his expression. _Look at what I’ve done, Levi. Look, I’ve killed them so they wouldn’t take me away from you._ Even though he couldn’t speak, Levi just knew that’s what his boy would tell him. If it weren’t for the dagger thrust into Eren’s side, Levi was sure those are the words he’d say. _I’ve sinned just for you._

That left him staring at the last sheet in the row. Eren’s body, still and cold was hidden under that sheet. Levi wanted to hold him in his arms and weep, but something held him back. Maybe it was hope, but he wasn’t so sure. He’d never felt anything like hope before. He left those silly little emotions at the bottom of a lake and refrained to feel nothing. Yes, nothing. He could get a little lost in feeling the numbness and emptiness. It saved him from the sorrow and held back his tears for Eren.

He’d wait another hundred or two years before his reincarnation would return. Levi decided he could do that. He’d wait a million if he had to. Still, the waiting was torture. But, he’d endured it before and he could do it again.

Before Levi could answer Erwin’s original question, an obnoxious coughing came from the last sheeted body. Eren’s body. Screw the formal court hearing. At that moment, he didn’t care if he was sentenced to live or die. Levi tossed the sheet off Eren’s body. Steam poured from the wound in his side and he was still coated with blood, but now he could live alongside Levi forever. Now they were one of the same.

“Let me rephrase. You’re now on trial for three murders, not four,” Erwin interrupted their reunion. His voice wasn’t heard over Levi’s pounding heart.

Eren looked dazed and confused like a cute little puppy waking up from a long nap. His eyes shined a little brighter and that mark on his wrist turned scarlet. But other than that, he looked completely the same (much to Levi’s delight). Except now, his little human pet was now a lovely demon pet. They’d never gotten so far before and Levi was beyond words.

 

* * *

 

“You’re on trial? Are they going to put you into demon jail? What’s going on?” Eren stared around the room surveying the cast of unfamiliar faces. He sat up and rubbed his head, it killed but the pain dulled and vanished after taking a few deep breaths.

Levi didn’t even pay him any mind. He took Eren into his arms and shoved his face into Eren’s neck. “I thought we were too late. I thought you didn’t change in time…”

“Change?” Eren looked at his wrist to the mark that no longer burned. It was scarlet now, like the blood…

It all rushed back to him in an instant. He used the pointed sconce to murder those two human pets. One of them shoved a dagger into his side during it all. The blood was everywhere and out of control. Eren was out of control. And when he saw Levi, he felt like he came back for only just a moment before blacking out completely. He should have died. He should be dead. But… now… he was no longer human.

“Levi, as much as I enjoy a touching reunion, we must continue,” Erwin pressed. “You shall be punished for your crimes.”

“No!” Eren leapt up from the floor and away from Levi, his dizzy head threatening to take him down again. He fought against it and won the battle. “He didn’t kill three people. I killed two. Punish _me_ then too, if you have to. But don’t blame Levi.”

“Eren,” Levi warned and stood. He grabbed Eren’s hand and pulled him back until the brunette’s back hit Levi’s chest. “Stop talking before you say something else idiotic.”

Eren didn’t listen to Levi and kept going, “He was just protecting me. It’s my fault this all happened.”

“Oh? So how can we be sure you’ll be kept under control from now on? It appears even our most ruthless devil can’t handle your moxie.” Erwin just seemed amused by the turn of events, not even surprised at Eren’s sudden revival.

A swift blow to the balls sent Eren back to kneeling on the ground. Another kick flattened him to the floor. Levi’s foot was planted squarely on his forehead. “If you wish, I can demonstrate my ability to _handle_ this shitty brat. In his human state, I feared to discipline him, as he was fragile and breakable. But now…” Levi’s foot came back down onto Eren’s chest, knocking the wind right out of him. “We can continue our training properly, as planned.”

Erwin looked entirely entertained and nodded. “I see. I feel serving under you is punishment enough for Mr. Jaeger. And you, Levi, how will you repent for your sins?”

His defense came naturally and casually, “As Lucifer of this Hellscape, I feel no need to repent. It is kill or be killed in our world, Erwin. And, to be frank, Annie and Nile did nothing to assist you in your goal to protect the human race. I suggest you pick out two new candidates to fill the positions and can serve the roles you desire.”

“Well put. We’re done here, Levi. Watch yourself from now on.” Erwin snapped is fingers and they all disappeared, leaving Eren and Levi alone in the throne room.

Eren rubbed his chest, the pain long gone. The kicks Levi delivered were merely shocking and gave the instant jolt of pain that dissipated quickly. He squinted at his own body, wondering if this is what immortality was really like.

Levi picked Eren up and took him straight to their bedroom, only to collapse onto the bed. Their bodies formed a tangled heap and Eren was pinned to the bed by the demon king. Eren expected groping or some other kind of dirty fuckery, but he didn’t get that at all. Levi just held him there silently.

Eren didn’t mind it at all. He liked the way Levi’s warm body wrapped around him, it was a nice escape from the bitter cold he felt. He even dared to wrap his arms around the shorter male so the two could hold one another mutually. Something had broken inside Levi’s heart and Eren could tell he was vulnerable. The cold-hearted, annoyed, sadistic demon king was actually _vulnerable_.

Eren wondered why he wasn’t taking advantage of the situation. Why didn’t he feel that perpetual need to escape? Why didn’t he mind being trapped under this other person? What happened to the rage he felt after being pushed and pulled around in the most humiliating ways? Where did it all go?

It seemed to be replaced by new wonders and curiosity solely pointed at the man on top of him. He’d gotten a glimpse and a taste of what Levi had been through, what his world was like. Now Eren wanted more. He wanted to know everything about Levi. Why was he so… broken? What had happened during this man’s childhood that still haunted him?

Levi pulled away, yanked Eren’s head back by his hair, and stole a kiss. He trapped Eren’s quivering lips between his own and used his free hand to cup Eren’s cheek. Eren melted into the kiss and returned it willingly without a second thought. Levi’s lips were warm and his tongue pushed between Eren’s teeth to make Eren open up.

Their tongues mingled together in a quick dance, Eren’s quickly submitting to allow Levi’s to devour and possess the inside of his mouth. Levi poked at Eren’s canine teeth and grazed the roof of his mouth with his tongue before pulling away to nip at his swollen lips.

Eren tilted his head to resume the kisses and froze when he realized he was reciprocating without being asked to. Levi didn’t seem to notice his sudden shock; he only moved his kisses down Eren’s jawline to his neck and collarbone.

If Eren didn’t know better, he’d think these actions were… loving, in a way. Kisses were for people you loved. He’d seen his parents kiss like this when they thought he wasn’t looking. He’d seen couples in his village fool around in the pasture at sunset. He wasn’t a stranger to romance. A part of him craved it all, love and romance. He just never expected he’d be thinking those things about the literal devil.

“Eren?” Levi asked softly, a dramatic change from his typically rough, dark sound.

“Sorry,” Eren snapped back into the moment. When Levi kept staring him down, Eren got nervous and continued, “I was just, uh, thinking…”

“Obviously,” Levi looked down between them where Eren’s erection was twitching. A sly, triumphant smirk slid across Levi’s face. Eren wanted to punch it right off. He didn’t want Levi to think he’d won. He didn’t want the demon king to know that Eren was breaking, bit-by-bit.

He turned away from Levi to hide his blush, only to be roughly turned back by the pull of his hair. “Look at me,” Levi demanded. There he was again, the temperamental demon king. “Don’t turn away from me.”

“Sorry,” Eren apologized yet again, cursing at himself when he did. He had nothing to apologize for, really. So why was he being so contrite?

“Just because you’re a demon now doesn’t mean anything has changed,” Levi reminded him.

It did seem like something had changed, though. Eren couldn’t get over it.

When Eren didn’t reply, Levi sighed, “Let’s get some sleep. You need it.” His arm curled around Eren and he toted the two of them to the head of the bed where he tucked them both in. Eren had no idea what time it was, per usual, but wouldn’t refuse a nap. His body felt heavy and his head was still a little light and dizzy. He noticed Levi looked exhausted as well. It made him wonder how long he had been unconscious.

 

_Eren’s hand was covered in blood and yet he still continued to yank out the corpse’s organs, throwing them aside and ripping more out. How long had he been at it? Why couldn’t he stop? Surely, he wanted to stop. He was sobbing yet he simply couldn’t bring his hand to stop moving._

_The room was dark and all he could see were the bodies and gore spread out around him. There was so much blood pooling around him, it coated his entire body._

_In the midst of his terror, a voice inside his head kept screaming. How dare they? How dare they try to take him away? No one would keep him from Levi. No one would attempt to separate them. Never again. Never again._

_Eren felt powerful as he grabbed the body’s heart and squished it between his strong fingers. The blood came squirting and pouring out, leaking down his hand and arm. There, the voice sang, they were safe. They could be together._

_Finally, the room wasn’t so dark. A clean, pale hand stretched out of the shadows. Eren dropped the bloody heart and took the hand. Something reached up and out of the body below, grabbing Eren’s wrist and pulling him away from the hand and into the darkness._

Eren woke up screaming, his body covered in a cold sweat. He flung up and grasped around him for something to hold, only to have two hands snake around his middle and pull him back down.

“Eren,” Levi’s harsh voice was filled with concern and cut through Eren’s panicked screech.

“There was, I was…” Eren tried to explain, but failed to miserably. He felt like he couldn’t get enough air (even though he didn’t need it in the first place, but he was still new to immortality).

“Nothing can hurt you now, Eren, not even me. I won’t let anything hurt you.” Levi pulled Eren until his back met Levi’s chest. Levi rubbed Eren’s side and back until the brunette calmed down.

Really, Eren wondered if he ever could fully calm down. He was losing his humanity and becoming comfortable in this hellish underworld. He killed people. He took two lives of those similar to himself. He’d never forget or forgive himself for the sin. He didn’t deserve Levi’s soft tones or comforting hands. He didn’t deserve kisses and whispers. He deserved to be a pet, a toy. He deserved Levi’s wrath and punishments. He deserved to lose his humanity.

Eren didn’t sleep the rest of the night. He stared into the darkness with tears in his eyes.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered into the void, hoping his message would get to those two men. They were just like him, humans trapped by some sort of promise to sink down and please a devil. Yet, they still loved her for some reason. Perhaps Eren wasn’t so wrong in losing his personal battle to hate Levi with all his being.

With immortality to repent, he hoped it’d be enough time to gain some sort of forgiveness from the universe.

 

That morning, things resumed as usual. As if nothing had ever happened.

“On the table,” Levi instructed. “On your back.”

Eren wasn’t in the mood to resist, he was tired and his heart was still deciding what emotions to fill him with. He scooted onto the table and let his back hit the cold wood. His knees curled over the edge of the table and his feet dangled. Levi spread his knees and set a bowl of something between them, Eren couldn’t see what.

“Make one wrong move and I’ll chain you to this table,” Levi threatened.

Eren hadn’t planned on rebelling. Now, he was serving his time and getting exactly what he deserved. It was weirdly freeing in a way. He no longer felt shameful of his nude body or tentative to the new things Levi wished for him to do.

“Touch yourself for me, Eren,” Levi’s dark voice sent shivers up Eren’s spine.

Touch himself? With Levi watching? Okay, maybe he was a little tentative. But still, he obeyed. He spit in his palm and stared at the ceiling while his right hand willing his cock to spring alive. Knowing Levi was watching intently sent the blood rushing along faster than usual. In no time, he was hard and sinfully enjoying the moment.

A little moan left his lips and he squeezed his eyes shut. A sharp pinch to his inner thigh made him squeal and look up to Levi. “You’re not allowed to finish yet, little prince. Not until I say so. This is your punishment for almost dying on me.”

Eren whined and gave him an unintended pleading look. One or two strokes more and he’d be set, just a little bit more.

Levi refocused his attention between Eren’s legs. “Keep going, Eren,” he teased, rubbing Eren’s thighs and placing little kisses along them. “You’re doing wonderfully. Such a good boy.”

Eren wasn’t sure if he could, but he continued slowly and almost painfully. With controlled breathing and tensed muscles, he could follow Levi’s instruction.

It wasn’t easy though. Levi’s fingers, coated in something cold and wet, snuck up his thighs and teased his puckered hole. “Remind me, Eren. When are you allowed to cum?”

“When you tell me to, master,” the words came out effortlessly. Eren wanted to say them. He wanted to see Levi’s reaction to him being such a good pet.

Levi hummed and his fingers entered Eren slowly, stretching and reaching inside him for that tingly, sinfully amazing spot. Eren was sure the second Levi’s fingers grazed that spot, he’d orgasm whether Levi said so or not. It didn’t matter though; Eren felt like a haze of need was hovering over his head and clouding his judgment. A growing need surrounded him and he felt like he could drown in the stimulation.

Levi’s firm grasp found the base of Eren’s cock, causing Eren to gasp. His grip tightened around the base and Eren quickly realized he wouldn't be finishing, even if he wanted to. “You’re putting on quite a show, little prince. Wouldn’t want to end it too soon.” Levi tightened his grip even more, making Eren squeal.

Levi stood from his seat, causing the chair to tip and fall to the floor. Levi grabbed Eren by the knees and pulled him so his ass was hanging off the edge. Eren could hear the zip and shuffle of Levi’s pants before something new prodded at his waiting entrance. Without warning, Levi pushed his entire cock into Eren. He drug out the most lewd moan from Eren, who was ignoring the burn and the stretch in favor of the delicious fullness. The pain subsided almost immediately and soon the only thing he felt was the pleasure.

“You like my cock, Eren? We’ve waited so long…” Levi kept a firm grasp on Eren’s thighs, his nails digging into the sensitive skin.

“Yes, sir,” Eren could barely get out.

“I thought I told you to touch yourself…” Levi reminded him with a warning tone.

Eren’s hand resumed pumping. “Good boy…” Levi spoke through his teeth and began to thrust into Eren, slowly and rhythmically.

The thrusts became a bit quicker and rougher. Any time Eren’s moans would pitch up, Levi’s hand would grasp the base of his cock and Eren would whine. He dared to look down to see his cock nearly turning purple and dripping with precum. He knew better than to beg, but desperately needed an orgasm. He went for a new tactic. The faster he could make his master cum, the faster he’d get to as well.

Eren looked down to meet Levi’s gaze and moaned, “Mmm, master…”

Levi cocked an eyebrow and pushed into him roughly, beating on Eren’s prostate. “Yes, Eren?”

“So good…” Eren breathed. “Do I make you feel good too?”

Levi huffed, smirked, and shook his head, “Such a clever boy. Yes, my prince, you do make me feel good. So good that… that…” Levi’s breath hitched and he bit his lip. A hot jet of cum spurt through Eren’s insides and spilled out slowly when Levi pulled out of him.

And still, Levi’s hand was grasped firmly around Eren’s cock. Eren’s head flopped back in defeat. Apparently, he wouldn’t be getting an orgasm that morning.

Levi shoved something up Eren’s ass again, though it wasn’t as satisfying as his cock or his fingers. “You’re going to hold on to my cum today so we don’t waste it, okay, love?”

Love, there was that word. Eren wasn’t sure if it should have come from Levi’s lips, for surely he didn’t love Eren. Did Eren love Levi? Probably not, though Levi made it difficult to not love him during the times when he showered Eren with praise and affection.

“Okay, Eren?” Levi repeated, waiting for an answer.

“Yes, sir,” Eren sat up and stared down at his depressing member.

Levi wrapped Eren’s legs around him and carried him back to the bed. “You’ll get what you deserve later, little prince. For now, I have to get to work.”

Eren watched as Levi tossed his pants back on and straightened his uniform. Levi was attractive, even though he was the devil.

“Go take a bath and wait for me here,” Levi said as he took his leave and shut the door behind him.

Eren scrunched up his brow. No chains? No leash? No collar? He was free to roam and take care of himself? Really?

He sat on the bed and stared down at his body. There was dried blood under his fingernails and several spots on his body where the scarlet stuff stuck. He couldn’t stop staring at his fingernails, wondering where the blood came from. Was it that guy Bertolt’s? Reiner’s? Was it his own?

Eren fell back into the bed and continued to stare. What had he done?

“What the fuck are you doing, Eren?” Levi burst into the room, causing Eren to snap out of his daze. Eren blinked. How much time had passed? How long had he been staring at the dried blood?

Levi grabbed Eren and hauled him into the bathroom, practically throwing him into the tub. He started running warm water and glared at Eren the entire time.

“I’m sorry, I… um… lost track of time…” Eren held up his fingers, as if it would explain it all. To his surprise, it did. Levi grabbed Eren’s hands and inspected the dried blood.

They were quiet for a while. Levi used a sponge to scrub at every inch of Eren’s body, focusing especially on his fingers. He washed Eren’s hair and his face carefully.

“I’m so proud of you, Eren,” Levi finally spoke.

“Proud?” Eren wanted to laugh. Was proud the right word for what he had done?

Levi held Eren’s fingers up to his lips. “You’re taking this all so well. I’m very proud. You’re such a strong boy…” He kissed every damp finger gently.

“Really?” Eren had to ask for more confirmation. He didn’t feel strong at all. He felt… dead, really. He had no more emotions left other than the ones given to him by Levi. Eren felt guilty receiving Levi’s kind words.

“Strong, brave, and gorgeous…” The words came flooding out of Levi’s lips and raining over Eren’s desolate heart. “You’re wonderful, little pet.”

“Levi…” Eren leaned over to rest his forehead on Levi’s shoulder. Without Levi, Eren had nothing left. He lost his humanity, his empathy, and his freedom. But Levi gave him all of those things and so much more. Levi gave him kindness, discipline, knowledge, curiosity, and strength. Levi gave Eren his purpose. “I love you,” the words flew out without much thought. Eren needed Levi to know it, to realize how much Eren cared about him.

After all, without Levi, there would be nothing left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I do hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> If you have any questions, concerns, requests, suggestions or just want to chit-chat, you can find me on tumblr: [snakemittenswrites](https://snakemittenswrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Here’s a link to my personal blog as well!: [snakemittens](https://snakemittens.tumblr.com/)


	6. Lust

Eren was too tired and bothered to concentrate on what was being said and opted to rest his chin on Levi’s thigh and attempt to nap instead. Not like he could sleep with that rubber plug stuck in his ass. Apparently, his demon king wanted Eren to be ready for him at all times (which he should have expected, as he was previously warned by Hange). Levi had some kind of discussion in the meeting room that day and Eren, of course, was dragged along on the leash.

“Sir…” One of the Furies started, they seemed afraid. “We have more news on Shiganshina.”

The mention of his village quickly got Eren’s attention away from the plug in his ass. He peered up at Levi to see his demon king’s expressionless face. “Go on,” he urged them. Eren stopped breathing to listen in.

“Another attack by some unidentified Familiars. We fought them off and the people there are safe, but it appears the former Satan and Belial have nothing to do with these attacks. That can only mean…”

“Leviathan is responsible,” Levi finished for them. “I didn’t realize this was a family feud over who gets to claim Eren. We’ve never gotten this far before.”

Eren wondered what he meant by ‘gotten this far before’. Were they in some kind of war? Had Levi been after Eren for a long time now?

“What would you like to do, your majesty?” the Fury asked, breaking up Eren’s thoughts.

Levi glanced down at Eren for a split second and sighed, “I guess we’re hosting a fucking family reunion. Make it a welcoming party for the new Satan and Belial. How many days do we need to prepare?”

“Three,” one of the Furies hastily replied.

“Invite them all. Feign ignorance. I’ll strike alone.”

Somehow, they all knew what that meant and didn’t question him any further. Eren was simply relieved that his village was still safe. His parents were okay. His friends were alive. He looked up at Levi and his lips curled into a small smile. Levi did this. Levi kept them safe and Levi kept Eren safe too.

Were they having a party? Eren wondered what a party in hell even looked like. Was it similar to the festivals in his village? Did they have a big bonfire with lots of food and dancing?

“I think we’re done here,” Levi, for once, was the first to leave. He tugged Eren along and Eren could hardly keep up on his hands and knees, Levi was walking so fast. Was he angry? Excited? Either way, they were heading right back to Levi’s chambers.

Levi picked Eren up and set him on the bed. He then rummaged through one of the many chests in the room until he pulled out something white and lacy. Eren tilted his head to the side for a better look. Why would Levi go get something from a chest when he could use his demon powers to change Eren’s clothes? Maybe these were special somehow?

Eren waited patiently as Levi kneeled on the floor in front of Eren and started dressing him up. First, he slid some white, satin panties with black lace trim up his legs. Eren blushed at the fact he was wearing women’s panties but couldn’t deny the silky fabric felt sort of nice. Next came some white thigh high stockings that Levi gently fit on. Little clips on the ends hooked to the panties, completing the outfit.

“Gorgeous,” Levi breathed, placing little kisses from Eren’s knee and up his thigh. His hands stroked his thighs, smoothing out the thin fabric, and traveled up to Eren’s hips.

“Really?” Eren shifted uncomfortably. His face was ablaze. He’d never imagined wearing this sort of thing ever in his life, though Levi’s reaction put him at ease. If he liked it, maybe it didn’t look so silly.

Levi hummed lowly and leaned back to fully observe Eren. Eren knew exactly what he saw: a blushing boy sitting on the bed with white lingerie, legs parted as if to entice, and to top it off, a rapidly growing erection creating a bulge in the panties. Eren wasn’t sure whether to be nervous or flattered at being scrutinized so thoroughly. Really, it sort of excited him even more so than being fully nude in front of Levi.

“Don’t be silly, Eren, you’re the prettiest little prince I’ve ever set my eyes on,” Levi murmured against Eren’s thigh. “If you aren’t careful, someone might ravish you in the middle of the night. You’re simply irresistible.”

With that, Levi pounced on Eren and pinned him to the bed with his wrists. His lips took Eren’s and his tongue snuck through them as Eren gasped from the sudden tackle. Eren playfully trapped Levi’s tongue between his teeth and sucked on it, making his demon king nearly purr with excitement. Eren didn’t usually play along so nicely.

Levi’s fingers grazed down Eren’s neck to remove the golden collar that typically remained on his neck. He sat back onto Eren’s crotch and tapped a finger to his chin, thinking. Eren went to sit up onto his elbows but Levi shoved him back down. He grabbed something from the bedside table and grinned, holding it up to Eren.

It was a new collar, black leather clasped together with a small, gold padlock. Gold designs twirled around the black leather, making it shimmer in the candlelight. “Fit for a prince,” Levi said as he clasped it around Eren’s neck. He gave the padlock a tug before letting it fall against Eren’s neck. Eren’s hand went straight to the new collar, recognizing its significance.

The words came out freely, “I’m yours.” He never imagined admitting that before, but now it felt right.

“Yes,” Levi returned, leaving little nips and bites from Eren’s collarbone down to his belly button. “You are.” Levi backed off and sat on the bed next to Eren, “Now finger yourself for me, Eren.”

Eren looked to Levi to check if he were kidding. Finger himself? Eren bit his lip and sighed. Well, if that’s what his master wanted. He reached into the panties and pulled the plug out slowly and carefully. Even so, it still hurt a bit. A mixture of lube and semen squelched out and dirtied the panties, leaving a very prominent wet spot.

He reached around his balls and inserted two fingers straight away, filling the gap the plug left there. While he pulsed slowly, in and out, Levi retrieved something else from that bedside drawer. Eren dared to peek out of closed eyes to see him wrapping some rope around his fingers, staring down at Eren with a sly smirk.

“You’re being such a good boy for me, Eren. But look, you’ve already dirtied your panties…” Levi tugged on the hem of the delicate lingerie. “So, what should we do about that?”

Eren had no idea if he was expected to reply, he was a little busy fingering himself. The wetness already inside him helped his fingers glide in smoothly. He searched for that spot Levi always found in him, twisting and curling his fingers until he brushed up against it. A little moan left his lips and he attempted to hit that spot again and again, but seemed to keep missing. Somehow it just wasn’t the same without Levi’s control and touch.

“Master… Levi… could you… um…?” Eren snuck a look up at Levi again. His demon king was simply smirking down at him, as if he were waiting for Eren to ask.

“If you ask nicely,” Levi teased.

Eren stopped fingering himself so he could get exactly what he wanted. He rolled over onto his hands and knees, padlock from his collar dangling. “Master… will you please…?” Still, he couldn’t bring himself to say it. The words were far too embarrassing and his face was already burning. He buried his face into Levi’s crotch, nosing at the hardness under the denim. Levi let him undo his pants and the brown leather straps that encased his legs until they were shuffled off. Eren threw Levi’s jacket across the room along with the rest of his clothes.

Eren kissed Levi’s abs, one by one, licking and kissing them. He let his tongue run up from Levi’s navel to his collarbone and traced circles along his sides with his fingers. His master was so beautiful and did everything with Eren in mind. Eren wanted to kneel down and worship his lovely body. He wanted to crawl into his thoughts and know each one. He wanted his kisses to heal every wound, every sore, and every sad memory his lover held on to.

But he had to remember; Levi wasn’t one who needed to be healed. Levi was formed like a weapon, throwing metal into scalding hot fire and then beating it until it has perfected its shape. And he planned on doing the same to Eren.

Eren looked at his demon king with wide eyes, wondering if he’d overstepped his bounds as a pet. If he did, Levi didn’t punish him for it like Eren expected him to. Levi flipped him back over onto his back again and pulled him up by his thighs until he was doubled over, knees falling towards his face with his ass in the air.

“Let’s see if you taste as sweet as you’re acting,” Levi murmured, his teeth brushing against Eren’s thigh.

Eren felt completely vulnerable. His lower back was pressed up against Levi for support as he stared up between his legs at his demon king. Levi pulled the panties aside to unleash Eren’s pulsing cock and let the air tickle his exposed pucker. His fingers brushed over Eren’s cock, causing it to twitch. Eren was so folded, the tip of his nose almost brushed up against the head of his own cock.

Levi’s teasing fingers continued and another sensation made Eren’s muscles tense with excitement. He looked up to see Levi lapping at his gaping hole. Eren wanted to hide his face with embarrassment; he couldn’t possibly taste good down there. Yet it felt too good to care too much. He left his head loll back while he appreciated Levi’s hot, wet tongue teasing the rim of his hole. “Mmm, Master… Levi… sir…” Eren squeaked.

“Ask nicely, Eren,” Levi hummed.

“Will you please… put your tongue… inside?” Eren choked out.

“Dirty boy…” Levi gave Eren’s ass a sharp smack that promised a bruise later.

“Please, Levi…?” Eren disregarded the smack and continued begging. “I need… something… more…”

“You want me to fill you up, Eren?”

“Mmm, yes, please…”

He smirked again, amused to Eren’s delight, and resumed lapping around that needy pucker until finally pushing his tongue in and teasing Eren with wet licks. All the while, Levi’s fingers stroked Eren’s cock sending shots of tingly pleasure through Eren’s core.

Eren looked up to see Levi staring right back at him. Those grey eyes pierced into him, taking everything of Eren’s being and claiming it as his own. Eren was his favorite possession, his cherished pet, and his rightful slave. Levi looked at him with no shame, only with victory and devotion. Levi tamed the stubborn, relentless beast in Eren’s heart.

Eren could feel the cool moisture trickling from his ass down the back of his thighs towards his face. His balls were coated in the mixture of sweat, saliva, and semen. Somehow, the sensation got his cock twitching. The panties were harshly pulling on the skin of his thighs, but it was too late to even attempt yanking them off.

“Finishing so soon, little prince?” Levi growled with mirth. “Oh, but like this, you’ll cum all over your pretty face!”

Eren looked up to see that’s exactly what would happen, but in the moment it didn’t matter. “I… I’m going to…” he struggled to warn. “Master, c-can… I?”

Levi bent over and clamped his fingers on Eren’s jaw, forcing his mouth open. “Now you can, Eren, you look like you’re ready now.”

Eren’s eyes widened when he realized what Levi was forcing him to do. Climax in his own mouth? He was too far-gone to argue about it or struggle against it. With Levi’s blessing, his lower half jolted slightly with every burst of orgasm. Ropes of cum splattered across his face and in his mouth. It dripped along his jawline and onto his chest. Levi stared at him like some kind of cat who got his cream, though it was really Eren that got the cream in this scenario.

“Such a good, pretty boy…” Levi cooed and unfolded Eren, letting him lie flat on the bed. He adjusted Eren’s panties so they fit properly again. “Don’t you even think about wiping that off your face, Eren. Don’t waste it. Now, swallow it up…”

Eren pursed his lips and took a gulp of his own bitter, salty essence. The tears in his eyes that originated from Levi’s magical fingers and tongue renewed from the harsh flavor.

Levi, who sat beside him grinning, gave a pull on the padlock of his collar to pull his face up. “Eren, you’re so beautiful like this.”

Eren wondered if that were really true. He felt more debauched and exhausted than beautiful. Still, the look in Levi’s eyes was persuasive and ultimately convincing. He looked hungry, needy, and wanting. Exactly how Eren wanted him to feel.

Levi got to work on a few project before Eren could catch his breath. He was using that rope he got out earlier, which Eren completely forgot about. Levi roughly moved around Eren’s limbs until he got his desired pose correct.

Eren’s hands were locked behind his back, the scratchy rope biting his wrists and up his forearms. His shoulder blades were pinned back, almost uncomfortably, and his chest jutted out. The rope was tightly wound up his arms tightly and locked onto the collar around his neck.

Levi then focused on Eren’s bottom half. “As pretty as these are, they might get in the way…” He sadly unclipped the stockings from his panties and rolled the stockings off Eren’s thighs. He removed the panties and tied a few loops around his thighs, pulling them up and knotting the ties on Eren’s collar. This way, he was stuck on his hands and knees with his ass exposed to his master.

“Hold this for me, won’t you?” Levi balled up the damp panties and shoved them into Eren’s mouth. “Drop them or I’ll lock that cute little cock in a cage for the rest of your life.”

Eren squeaked out a little affirmation, already drooling into the soft fabric. He could taste a bit of Levi’s cum and didn’t mind the sour taste. After all, it was Levi.

His attention was brought to Levi, who was rubbing the globes of Eren’s ass. He pulled his cheeks apart and let them slap back together. Levi dipped a few fingers into Eren’s hole. “Still so wet…”

Without warning, he slid his cock inside and Eren thought he was going to have a seizure his heart was pounding so fast. His tired, flaccid cock was painfully springing back to life. Eren buried his face into the blankets and let out a louder-than-usual moan.

Levi rested on hand on Eren’s ass and the other grabbed a fistful of Eren’s hair, pulling his head back and lifting his chest up off the bed. Levi rocked him back onto his cock. “What was that, little prince?”

Levi backed off until just the tip of his cock teased Eren’s rim. He pulled Eren’s hair and pushed into him at the same time, dragging out the most illicit groans from his pet. The deep, unforgiving thrusts pounded against the spot Eren loved; making his muscles want to tense and relax all at once.

Levi used Eren’s hair with every new thrust and Eren swore his neck could have snapped from the rough yanks and pulls. Even so, it didn’t matter. He was in tears from the relentless pounding on his prostate, the tight ropes scraping against his skin, and Levi’s nails digging into the flesh of his ass. Every slight movement pulled the ropes and his collar, restricting him and punishing him for deviating from the original form.

He moaned into the panties stuck in his mouth, the sound coming out battered and distorted through his bent neck. His mouth watered, soaking the panties entirely. He wished he could see Levi’s face, wondering if it was just as wanton as his own.

His cock strained and begged for attention, though relief seemed far-fetched. Levi’s pants grew louder and less consistent, his thrusts fell out of rhythm. He dropped Eren’s hair, leaving the brunette to fall forward into the mattress. Levi clamped both hands onto Eren’s ass cheeks to for stability.

“Eren, mmm, you’re so delectable. Such a perfect boy. My beautiful pet,” the praises came out in a jumbled mess as Levi climaxed, filling Eren’s ass yet again. Levi didn’t pull out right away; instead he offered a few more thrusts while reaching under Eren to give his weeping cock a few well-deserved strokes.

Eren didn’t even think it was possible, but those few strokes from his master sent him climaxing yet again. It was less intense than the first but much-needed nonetheless. His legs shook and quivered as each spurt coated the blanket beneath him. Apparently immortality didn’t promise full vitality at all times. Eren was, in four words, completely exhausted and spent.

After a few silent, motionless seconds Levi was unwrapping Eren from the ropes and he removed the dripping panties from Eren’s mouth. Eren rolled onto his back and stretched out his limbs. The movement sent the wetness inside him running all over the blankets. Levi just sighed; looking too tired to care at the moment, and picked Eren up from the blankets. “Dirty little thing, aren’t you? Such a hassle…”

Eren pressed his nose into Levi’s collarbone and hummed in response. Levi set him into the bathtub and started running warm water. Once the tub filled up, Levi knelt by the side and helped Eren wash his face and hair, scrubbing quite vigorously. Eren used his fingers to attempt to wash out his sore, sensitive ass. The brush of his own fingers caused him to wince briefly.

Once the bulk of the cleaning was done, Levi emptied the tub and filled it again with more warm water. This time, he got into the tub himself. He sat between Eren’s legs and leaned against his pet’s chest comfortably. Eren resisted the urge to hold Levi against him, to wrap his arms around the shorter and nuzzle his nose into his hair.

It was like Levi could read his mind. “Go ahead,” he simply stated, urging Eren on.

Eren placed two shaky arms around Levi, enveloping him in the warmth of the water and his own chest. He let his head fall forward into Levi’s hair. For a few blissful moments, their roles switched. Eren could hold and protect Levi, keep him safe from the horrors of his past and protect him from the dangers of the future.

As if it couldn’t get any sweeter, Levi leaned forward and handed Eren a soapy sponge. Eren slowly washed Levi’s back, sides, chest, arms… everything, really. He was beyond gentle with the sponge, unlike Levi’s tenacious scrubbing. He swapped the sponge out for some shampoo and massaged Levi’s scalp.

“Oi, you’re pretty good at this,” Levi broke the silence.

“I helped wash the village kids on the days we went to the stream to bathe the little ones,” he explained, twirling one of Levi’s short, wet tendrils around his finger.

“A warrior taking care of children? Shouldn’t you have been training?”

“I used to get sick a lot, so most of the time I was put on babysitting duty,” he shamefully spoke. “I trained a lot on my own, though. Not like it did much good in the end.” In the end, Eren ended up as a demon king’s pet and not a warrior. A change of events he’d never expected or could have planned for. He continued to reminisce, “I wandered off a lot too and got bored easily. No one really wanted to train me because of that.”

Levi chuckled, “That makes sense. I’m not surprised to hear it.” Eren wished he could gaze upon Levi’s happy, amused face. There wasn’t much to see with Levi’s back turned to him. The happiness didn’t last long as Levi’s voice fell to a low, saddened tone, “Do you miss them?”

“The children?”

“Your village,” he reiterated.

Eren thought for a moment. Of course he missed his family and friends. But… he also found something that helped fill those gaps. “I do, but I’m satisfied knowing that they’re alive and safe,” he smartly responded. He ran his mouth per usual, “Plus, after what I’ve done…”

“You were a warrior, Eren. You were bound to kill at some point,” Levi harshly put it. “What’s the difference between killing an enemy to your village and killing two enemies to your new kingdom?”

Eren thought back to his training as a warrior for his village. No one ever talked about killing so openly. It was inferred that a warrior would do _anything_ to protect his village. In a way, Eren was doing just that. He was keeping Levi happy which led to a safe and guarded village. And to keep Levi happy, he needed to stay by his side no matter what.

“You’re right,” Eren finally agreed with a new smile on his face.

“Of course I’m right. Now wash my hair out. I’ve got shit to do today besides fuck around with you.”

They finished the bath and Eren was instructed to wait in one of the longue chairs while someone brought in new sheets and blankets. Levi gave him a pat on the head before taking his leave; “I’ll send one of the servants in soon to get new sheets and blankets. I’ll send a Familiar to guard this door. And then I’ll send Hange in to check up on you.”

It seemed the recent attempted kidnapping had him a bit concerned, which Eren found completely endearing. It was his demon king’s own way of showing he cared. Eren was a little sad to see him go and wished he could have gone with. Still, his shaking limbs would probably only slow Levi down. How could the guy fuck like that and then walk it off like nothing even happened? Eren would never know.

Jean came in moments later with a bundle of sheets and blankets in his hands. The tower of cloth threatened to topple over as he stumbled over to the bed and let the pile fall onto the mattress. “How’s the fuck toy doing today?”

“Probably better than you.” Eren pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his head on them.

“Eh, that’s probably true,” he laughed. “Look, sorry for grinding on your gears so much. I heard about what happened with those two Belial pets. It looks like you can hold your own for a fuck puppy.”

Eren’s eyebrows rose. He hadn’t expected those words to come out of Jean’s mouth. A bubble of pride floated through his stomach. Yeah, he could hold his own. He genuinely smiled at the servant, “Thanks.”

“I think the master has a bigger bark than bite. Don’t let him ruffle you up too much. Also, don’t tell him I said that. He may be soft on you, but the same doesn’t go for us…” Jean spoke while adjusting the new sheets and blankets on the bed. “Good as new. I’ll see you later, Eren.” Jean closed the door behind him.

Eren slipped off the chair and got himself back under the blankets. It felt nice to rest a bit, his muscles surely appreciated it. He dozed off for what felt like only a few minutes before a knock at the door woke him up.

Hange the human experimenter and possible cannibal came in to check on him, like Levi said she would. She sat at the edge of the bed looking strangely pensive. The typically insane glint in her eye was gone and replaced with something like concern. She finally spoke, “Are you doing okay?”

Eren nodded, fingers toying with his new collar. “Just fine. This immortality thing really takes care of the pain.”

She exhaled through her nose in amusement and tried to smile, though the grin didn’t last long. “He said that you told him you loved him,” Hange said, her eyes on the floor. “Do you, really?”

Eren twiddled his thumbs. “I’m not sure. I think so. I’ve never… felt this way about someone before.”

“You killed the men who threatened to take you away. Was it to stay with our king? Or was it because they threatened to hurt you?” It suddenly felt like an interrogation, which sparked a fire in Eren’s heart. How dare anyone doubt Eren’s feelings? Yes, he was unsure himself but whatever he felt was real. Or was it? Was he just acting in self-defense? Or was there a deeper feeling underneath?

“I don’t want to leave,” he took the honesty route. He wasn’t sure what would come of him if he lied.

“Good. Everything we do has been for you. Everything he does is for you. Have you ever played chess, Eren?”

“Chess? No…”

“You would assume the king has the most power. But, really, it’s the queen who has the most mobility on the board. As our queen, I hope you recognize that we all play a part in protecting our king including yourself.”

Queen? He’d never thought of himself as a queen before. Levi made it clear, time and time again, that he was a pet and a plaything.

Hange broke through his thoughts, “Forgive me for being overbearing and rude, but I will do anything in my power to protect our king. He has done more for us than anyone else has. He sees beyond our broken souls. He sees us as people. The only person he sees as a monster is himself. So, please, take care of him. And if you say you love him, mean it.”

She took her leave without another word or even a goodbye. Eren was left with a new storm cloud of thoughts in his head. Did he really love Levi? Is that what he felt? He had nothing to compare it to other than the love for his family and friends, which wasn’t what he felt for Levi at all. This feeling was complete devotion and willingness to give his body and soul to the demon king, even if that meant getting hurt. Was that love?

He thought back to Bertolt and Reiner, even though he didn’t want to. Before the… incident… they claimed they’d do anything for Annie because they were her pets. Is that what Eren felt? Was he just a pet to Levi? Deep down, he wanted to be more. What ‘more’ was, he didn’t know, but he wanted it more than words could describe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I do hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> If you have any questions, concerns, requests, suggestions or just want to chit-chat, you can find me on tumblr: [snakemittenswrites](https://snakemittenswrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Here’s a link to my personal blog as well!: [snakemittens](https://snakemittens.tumblr.com/)


	7. Pride

“M...more…” Eren slurred as he threw his head back and gasped for the air he didn’t need. His legs were thrown up over Levi’s shoulders while his demon king pounded into him relentlessly, punishing Eren’s ass for the crime of ‘looking too fucking tempting’.

Levi growled out a groan and gripped on tighter to Eren’s hips, his nails digging and drawing blood. The pain was nothing compared to the pleasure of Levi pulling Eren’s hips in with every thrust. “That’s it, Eren, take it all…” his voice was raspy yet soft and encouraging.

With hands clasped above his head, locked up onto the headboard, Eren couldn’t do much to handle his own pulsing mess of a dick other than helplessly thrust up against Levi’s grasp on his hips.

Levi noticed this and purred, “You’ll cum just from this, little prince…”

It wasn’t too long until he did, all over his stomach and chest. Levi pulled out just in time to coat Eren’s stomach with even more, leaving him a panting, wet mess. It seemed his master was insatiable lately, especially as the big ‘family reunion’ neared.

“We’ve got to get you ready…” Levi patted Eren’s head and grabbed a towel from beside the bed to wipe away the white puddles on his torso. He was covered in sweat too, though not worn out in the least. Levi’s cock still stood proudly and Eren whined a little when he saw it. Had he not pleased his demon king enough? Levi just shook his head a little and chuckled, “My little pet is far too irresistible. Settle down. Let’s get you into the bath.”

Eren followed Levi into the tub; Levi scrubbed them both clean quickly and efficiently. His eyes kept secrets and his mouth spoke nothing but reassurances and dirty remarks. No matter how much Eren squinted or questioned, Levi was holding those secrets close to his heart. Eren dared to think he seemed worried, but figured it’d be best not to ask. They were together and that was all that mattered.

Levi dressed in a very sharp-looking suit, giving him a dominating and intimidating flare (even more so than his usual demeanor). He swept the little specs of dust off his shoulders and sleeves and smoothed out all the wrinkles. “Now your turn…” Levi mumbled, picking through the chests until he came up with a dark grey combination. He brought the clothes over to Eren and started dressing him up like a doll.

Eren’s brow furrowed but left his limbs go limp so Levi could dress him up in the grey slacks, white shirt, and grey jacket. Even dark dress shoes, too. He’d gotten so used to not wearing any clothes and this change of events worried him. What the hell was going on?

If Levi sensed Eren’s uncertainty, he didn’t address it. He used his fingers to comb Eren’s hair into place and kissed his forehead. “Stay by my side. Don’t say a word.” Levi ran his hands from Eren’s cheeks down his arms, “This body is mine and mine alone.” His fingers gently wrapped around his throat, “And this voice is mine too.”

Eren took hold of Levi’s wrist and placed his hand over his heart. “This is yours too,” Eren whispered.

Levi looked a little surprised, in a good way. For that precious moment, the concern that had resided in those irises was replaced with a little warmth. “Let’s begin.” He pulled Eren up and walked with him arm-in-arm through the empty hallways until they reached the throne room. Eren couldn’t tell if his legs were weak and shaking from the nerves or the seemingly endless rounds of fucking.

The throne room was decorated for quite the ball and all the attendees were dressed to the nines. Men and women mingled and their voices hushed when Levi took to the front of the room. “Welcome! May this ball burn into our memories for the rest of our lengthy timelines,” Levi greeted them in a loud, booming voice. With that, a band in the corner started to play music and the chattering commenced.

Levi sat at his throne and pulled Eren onto his lap. Eren was grateful to sit, giving his legs a break. He looked over the party like a lion surveying his kingdom. Eren looked too but was constantly looking back to Levi for some sort of confirmation. He’d grown accustomed to doing this, making sure he was doing things correctly to please his master.

Eren recognized Erwin, the Archangel, dancing with his pet (who was also finely dressed). He saw Hange in the crowd, chatting with some friends. Eren noticed Jean and Sasha (both in dark suits) with trays in hand, serving drinks. He saw Historia and Ymir wearing their uniforms and dancing together with wide smiles on their faces.

Levi’s murmur caught Eren’s attention. “I’m second guessing my choice to put you in a suit. A dress like that would have looked radiant on you…” Levi’s eyes were pinned on a woman wearing an emerald green ball gown.

“You think so?” Eren asked, blushing.

“Oh yes, but this will work too. In all honesty, any form of clothing only tarnishes your already perfect form. However, this is a… special occasion.”

“Ah, it is!” Eren excitedly glanced over the crowd. “I’ve never been to a party like this before.”

“I’m glad the scene pleases you…” Levi took hold of Eren’s chin and pulled his face in for a kiss. “It’s a bit lively for my taste. However, celebrations are in order.”

“They are? What happened?”

“Firstly, a new Satan and Belial have been chosen. Secondly…”

“Levi,” a sharp voice approached the throne. A beautiful girl with inky black hair and almond eyes stepped forth. She wore black, skin-tight pants and a dark jacket, which made her stand out against the other party attendees. Really, she looked like she was ready for a fight, not to attend a ball.

“Mikasa,” he returned, voice dripping with venom.

“What is… all of this? Why did you arrange for us to meet like this?”

“Family reunion.”

“It’s a shitty attempt to save your skin.”

“Careful, Erwin is here.”

The girl looked to the Archangel and clenched her fists.

Levi continued, “I know you have been terrorizing Eren’s village.”

“I’ve made it quite obvious, don’t you think? My offer still stands. Hand him over and I’ll spare you and your subjects.”

“My answer still stands. I did not submit to Satan and Belial. I will not submit to you.”

“As Leviathan…” she started.

Levi cut her off, “As Leviathan, you’ve set your sights so narrowly that you’ve neglected your own subjects.”

She narrowed her eyes and spat, “It is not your business on how I treat my subjects. They’re soldiers of the dead, not a fucking family like you have going on over here. That boy was promised to _me_.”

“And you lost him to _me_.”

“ _You_ were supposed to be Leviathan. Not me. The boy is supposed to be _mine_ regardless of skill.”

Their argument grew in volume, causing the rest of the room to fall silent and stare. Mikasa turned to them and growled, “This party is _over._ ”

“Do we have a problem here?” Erwin stepped forth, pulling his little blond pet behind him.

“Family feud,” Levi answered blandly. “Over property and title.”

“If it’s the title that will get me Eren, then I’ll challenge you for it.”

There were several gasps from the crowd and they all backed up to the edges of the room. Erwin backed away too. Apparently, a challenge wasn’t prohibited.

“Again?” Levi asked, eyes narrowed.

“As many times as it takes.”

Levi leaned back, taking Eren with him. Eren fell against Levi’s chest; Levi’s chin resting in his hair. He took a deep breath and gave Eren’s body a squeeze.

Erwin chimed in, “The challenge is valid. You cannot back down.”

“Time can be so cruel. I’ve had an infinite amount, yet never enough with you,” Levi whispered into Eren’s hair before standing, letting Eren fall into the throne.

Levi and Mikasa took to the center of the room and Eren sat at the edge of the seat, watching with confusion. Mikasa threw the first punch and Eren realized they were physically fighting. No magic, no tricks, and no weapons. It was just pure muscle and willpower.

A man walked up next to him with a freckled face and weary smile. “I never imagined being able to witness this. I’ve heard about the constant battle between Lucifer and Leviathan for decades, but…”

“Decades?” Eren wondered, his eyes pinned on Levi. Neither of them landed a solid blow yet, they both blocked and attacked in sync with one another.

“They’re siblings. Mikasa was born as a human while Levi a demon. They always seemed to favor her. She was promised the title of Lucifer and Levi the title of Leviathan. You belong to Lucifer, no matter who the current Lucifer is. She thought she had gotten you, but Levi challenged her for the title, won, and has kept it for centuries.”

Eren looked up to the freckled man and cocked his head to the side. How did he know all this? He also looked too damned nice to be such a high-ranking demon. The man smiled and waved, “I’m Marco, the new Satan. I used to work under Lucifer until I was chosen to take this position. Levi asked me to watch over you.”

Eren looked back to the fight. Still, they were both meeting one another halfway. Mikasa would punch and Levi would block. Levi would kick and Mikasa would jump out of the way. Their movements grew faster and more desperate as the battlefield heated up. They were getting frustrated with how fruitless their efforts were against one another.

It occurred to Eren that Levi might not win. Levi didn’t have an element of surprise or a weapon. If he lost, Eren realized, he would die.

Eren was standing now, watching with wide eyes as the two danced in a fury of fists and feet. To the partygoers, it was pure entertainment. They were making bets with one another, cheering, and encouraging them to fight even harder. They were laughing and joking. But Eren was panicking.

He might lose Levi.

His vision circled in on the fight, everything else fell into blackness. He couldn’t feel his legs, his arms, or his own presence. There was nothing to do or say, other than to simply stand there and watch his fate pass back and forth between the siblings.

Mikasa threw an arm around Levi’s neck and brought him to the ground. He rolled them over to get a better grip on her and finally landed a blow to her face. She returned the favor with a jab to his eye, effectively yanking it out of its socket. The eyeball flew through the air, leaving a trail of blood, and landed by Eren’s foot. They continued to brawl like nothing even happened while Levi’s loose eyeball stared up at Eren. The reality washed over him. Levi was going to lose at the hands of his sister.

Levi staggered up to his feet again and Mikasa hopped up to deliver another punch to his jaw. With Levi’s back to him, Eren couldn’t get a good look at his expression even though its all he wanted to do. He wanted to see Levi’s face, for Levi to turn and give him a reassuring smile. _Eren, it’s going to be fine. Eren, I won’t lose. Eren, you won’t lose me._

But he didn’t. Mikasa used him as a human punching bag and Levi could barely fight back. He was tired, his face was covered in blood, and Mikasa was relentless. She grabbed one of his arms and twisted it until it snapped. She slashed at his neck, breaking the skin and threatening to snap his neck. Just a few more minutes and she’d have his head on a stake.

“I think you know what you have to do…” Marco whispered.

He was right. Eren couldn’t let it end this way. His feet drove him forward towards the two. His presence parted the onlookers like the Red Sea. He came up behind Levi, causing Mikasa to freeze in her tracks.

It was too late for any saving and Eren knew that. His lover barely stood, beaten and battered. Levi was _his_ —his to follow, to feel, to know, and to love. Levi was his, body, heart, and soul. He wouldn’t let her take him away. If anyone were going to, it would be Eren.

Eren wrapped one arm around Levi’s middle and the other grasped at his neck. “ _Mine_ ,” he growled. “This man is _mine._ You will not take the man I _love_. I will.” In one swift and merciful movement, Eren ripped the skin and broke the bones that connected his precious demon king’s head to his shoulders.

While the room was silent, Eren’s head wasn’t. The voices in Eren’s head were screeching and sobbing so loudly that his ears started to bleed. Faces with wide eyes and open mouths were all pointed at him. The room was filled with the overbearing, judgmental silence.

Eren’s hand gripped to Levi’s hair, clutching it like a lifeline. The weight of his beloved’s head swung lightly in his hand. Blood sprayed and poured across the floor and all over Eren’s suit and shoes. The rest of Levi’s body crumpled to the ground.

“I refuse to hurt Eren,” Mikasa broke the silence in a low tone.

“Then Eren has become the new Lucifer,” Erwin whispered, his voice heard throughout the silent room.

Hange was the first person to move. She broke through the crowd, grabbed Eren by the shoulders, and began to pull him away. She escorted him through a familiar hallway. Beyond the ringing in his ears, he could hear the crashing waves.

“It was the last thing he asked me to do. I’m sorry, Eren,” she spoke before hurling him over the edge of the cliff into the murky depths.

Eren clutched onto Levi’s decapitated head but lost it when his back hit the water. He wanted to scream and claw at the waves until he could find it again, but the water pulled him down and sucked him in. Eren finally hit the bottom, falling into the sand.

He couldn’t move his arms or legs, even if he wanted to. But really, he didn’t. He wanted to shut his eyes and die at the bottom of the fucking hell-sea. His entire body was numb but his heart burned.

Levi was gone and dead forever. Eren would never hear his voice again; he’d never feel his heart race with every step Levi took. He wouldn’t always be guessing or wondering what Levi would do next. He wouldn’t feel his touch or taste his lips. Eren would sleep alone with no arms clutching around him. Eren would eat from cold metal utensils, not those warm fingers. He couldn’t be sure if he was still crying. The water washed away his tears, even though all he wanted were Levi’s thumbs grazing his cheeks.

Eren chanced to open his eyes, to survey his surroundings. A dark figure walked towards him, moving slowly through the water. A strange light brightened up the scene and he realized it was… Levi. A smaller, younger version of Levi.

Eren tried to call out but just got a mouthful of water. He tried to reach out but only distorted the image. His glimmer of hope was extinguished. It wasn’t really Levi. It was a memory.

 

Levi was on Earth, walking in the grass and kicking at the flowers. He looked unamused, unmotivated, and lazy. “My one day on Earth and it’s…” Levi looked up to view a little Eren. Little Eren was crawling through the grass, impersonating a tiger. He wiggled his butt in the air before chasing a bumblebee. In his haste, he nearly ran right into the sparkling pond. A hand caught his leg before taking the nosedive into the pond water. “What are you doing, you little brat?”

“Playing!” the little Eren giggled. He raced out of Levi’s grasp, distracted by some plump blueberries growing from a nearby bush.

Again, Levi caught him by the arm before grabbing some from the branch. “Hey, idiot, don’t do that!”

And, of course, little Eren began to sob. Big, salty tears poured from his eyes and snot dripped from his nose.

Levi pulled him back away from the berry bushes and sighed, “Why are you crying?”

“You… you… yelled at me!” Eren’s tears turned into frustrated anger.

“You almost got yourself hurt!”

“From _playing_?”

Levi huffed, “This isn’t somewhere you should play. This clearing has lots of tricks to hurt you. The pond is poison and so are the berries. See that door?” Levi pointed to the old cellar door poking out from the ground. “That’s the door to hell. Stuff around here will always try to kill you.”

The memory faded into a new one.

 

“You want to become Lucifer? Why?” A tall man asked.

Levi stood with little clenched fists and a stern face. “I want control of the East and all its promises.”

“Are you talking about that angelic child?” the man laughed. “I see, I see. Challenge Mikasa. It won’t be easy as she is so easily capable of sin and you can’t easily walk the Earth. Match her strength. Match her suffering. Then, you might have a chance. Shall we begin?”

Levi nodded and was handed a knife.

“Get to it,” the tall man laughed maniacally before Levi stabbed him repeatedly until the man couldn’t laugh anymore.

 

The next several memories blurred together in Eren’s mind. Levi, still as a small child, ravaged the depths of hell. Demons weren’t so easy to kill so he had to either cut out their heart of cut off their head. He did this slowly, forcing as much pain onto his victims as he could. It seemed he was consistently covered in enemy blood and completely alone. The last memory of Levi was when he challenged Mikasa for the title of Lucifer. He beat her to a pulp effortlessly before bargaining with her to swap titles and territories.

 

And then Eren was watching someone completely new. They murdered as well but also raped several of their victims, all while laughing and demeaning them in any way possible. And then he was watching someone else who stole the riches from an entire town before burning the whole place down, villagers and all. He watched person after person, committing the most heinous crimes. It was hours of manslaughter, rape, kidnapping, theft, arson, pedophilia, bestiality, and more. Eren had never even visited these places in his nightmares. Still, the entire time, he thought of Levi. Levi would protect him from all these crimes and let him bury his head in his chest so he wouldn’t have to watch.

 

The memories eventually ended yet Eren felt too exhausted to leave his hole in the sand. He went through his own memories of Levi, thinking through everything he said and did. One phrase stuck in his head the most: _I can show you how I’ve suffered._

Eren saw it all. He saw how Levi took on a plethora of sins, took on those of his predecessors in the form of memories, and fought his sister. Levi did it all for Eren. And now he was gone.

 

Eren eventually left the sea, only to find that a few years had passed. Everything was completely the same. Apparently, Hange had taken over the major duties of Lucifer and set out to teach Eren everything he needed to know. The Sorting of Sinners, just like the day Eren was used as a footstool. He sat on Levi’s throne and decided whether to take on the dead souls or send them away. There were battle meetings, deciding where to place the squads of demons and who to attack. With the new Satan and Belial working with the Archangels and a Leviathan who didn’t want to hurt Eren, there were no battles to fight. She tried to teach Eren how to use his newfound powers as Lucifer to manifest items and control the hell around him, but Eren struggled to catch on. He had no motivation without Levi guiding him, by his side.

Most of the time Eren was nested in the bed, attempting to smell Levi or remember his presence. His scent was long gone, just like Levi, but Eren still tried.

“Eren? It’s time to go. It’s your Sorting day,” Hange softly spoke. She was just as devastated as Eren, but did a much better job at hiding it.

Eren heaved himself out of bed and dusted off his clothes. He wore the typical uniform, just like Levi used to. Eren attempted to wear Levi’s, but it was too small. He still kept it, though. He didn’t move any of Levi’s things or even look through them, it seemed disrespectful.

He went to grab a jacket from one of the chests when he noticed a little book, a journal. With an ounce of his old curiosity, he flipped it to a random page.

_Reincarnation Number Four: Eren is feistier than ever. He’s tall too. He got curious and fell through the cellar door this time. He keeps threatening to kill himself, so we have to keep a firm watch on him._

Eren flipped to a new page.

_Reincarnation Number Six: This time, Eren came back quickly. I’m happy for that, I was getting restless without him. He’s quiet and spends a lot of time sleeping. I think he’s depressed. He doesn’t eat a lot. The demon marking hasn’t shown up yet._

The last page.

_Reincarnation Number Seven: Eren finally has become a demon. He seems to trust me. He even claims that he loves me. I still have to earn his love; I know he doesn’t mean those words. Still, it’s nice to hear. Mikasa will destroy his village if I don’t act soon. If she challenges me, I know I’ll lose. Hopefully I can set Eren up to have a safe future, with or without me._

“Eren?” Hange asked again, poking her head inside. She noticed Eren was holding the journal, hurried over, and sunk to his side. “You found it…”

“I didn’t realize...”

“He’s been trying to win your heart for so long. The stars just didn’t line up.” She put a hand on his back and stood, “Let’s be strong for him. It’s what he deserves.”

The two of them made their way to the throne room, a place Eren actively avoided. He sat in Levi’s throne, read from the paper Hange gave him, and sorted out the damned souls one by one.

“Hey, fuck-face,” a low, annoyed voice rang through the hall after the last soul was sent away. A short man came thrashing into the throne room. Eren could tell right away he was human, but was stunned. The man stopped in front of the throne and pulled out a dagger. “You’re dying today, shitty devil.”

Eren stood automatically and raised his voice for the first time in years, “Who the fuck are you?”

“Levi fucking Ackerman, the guy that’s going to stab your shitty brains out for taking my mother. Give her back and we won’t have an issue.”

“Levi Ackerman…?” Eren took a step closer to the guy. He didn’t move.

Steely grey eyes pierced through his heart. His stature was short yet bulky. Even his haircut was the same.

It took every fiber of his being not to run up and hug the man. Instead, he settled down just enough to say, “I’ll make you a deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! We're at a decision point here and I want to ask for your opinion! I'm thinking about ending this story here or perhaps adding on seven more chapters of Levi's experience with Eren. Let me know what you think! <3 As always, thank you so much for reading! Your comments, kudos, bookmarks, and subscriptions make my day <3
> 
> If you have any questions, concerns, requests, suggestions or just want to chit-chat, you can find me on tumblr: [snakemittenswrites](https://snakemittenswrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Here’s a link to my personal blog as well!: [snakemittens](https://snakemittens.tumblr.com/)


	8. Generosity

_Reincarnation Number One: This is the first time Eren has come back to me and hopefully the last. When he first came, Erwin brought him in and we discussed the terms. Eren was mine to keep as long as I upheld my end of the deal and used my powers and soldiers to protect the Eastern division of this world from wild demons. Eren came from a small village and, apparently, wasn’t keen on the idea of being the devil’s property. I don’t blame him, but I still need him. The angelic blood that courses through his veins heals the numbness in my soul. I barely got a taste before he impaled himself with a knife stolen from a soldier. Now, he’s back. He came from the same village and was drawn to the gate. He has exchanged his soul to heal his mother’s illness. Hopefully this time, I can restrain him so he won’t do anything so foolish. I suppose even if he does die again, he’ll just come back. Still, the waiting is cruel and painful._

_Eren has starved himself to death. I even force fed him, but he’d spit the food back up without me knowing. I’ll hand feed him next time. It seems the faster I force him into sin, the faster I can turn him into a demon, the better._

_Reincarnation Number Two: Eren came back quicker this time, perhaps something inside him drove him here. He wishes to exchange his freedom to end the drought in his village. I don’t think he will never come to me asking for anything selfish. He’s too good for that. I’m forcing myself to be strict with him. He seems reluctant to do anything and that fire in his eyes nearly burns me. He hates me. But he’s supposed to love me. Erwin promised me a human, but he didn’t promise love. Looks like I’ll have to work on it myself. He’ll eat from my fingers and sleep in my bed. It’s progress, I suppose. He looks the same as always, like he never even left. I’m happy for that._

_I let my guard down and Eren tried to kill me in the middle of having sex. When he realized couldn’t kill me, he slammed himself into a mirror and used a shard of broken glass to kill himself. Next time, I won’t trust him as easily. Next time, I’ll take better care of him._

_Reincarnation Number Three: Eren took a long time to come back. The voices of the deceased are getting louder; they do that when he’s not around. They have me questioning whether I love him or if I’m just using him for that sweet proximity to the angelic blood. He’s docile this time but still has that burning fire in his eyes. Occasionally, when I feed him, he tries to bite. When I bathe him, he just glares. When we sleep together, he avoids eye contact. He’s driving me insane. But still, my heartless heart pounds when he’s around. Sometimes he’ll talk about his life on earth and ask me questions about myself. These times suggest I’m actually getting somewhere in my efforts. Any day now, the demon marking will appear and I won’t have to worry so much._

_The demon marking appeared and Eren threw himself off the cliff into the hell-sea. It made me wonder if he could see my memories of the past. I hope not, it only stores the gruesome, sinful ones. Perhaps someday he can read this book and know that I would never do anything to harm him._

 

_Reincarnation Number Four: Eren is feistier than ever. He’s tall too. He got curious and fell through the cellar door this time. He keeps threatening to kill himself, so we have to keep a firm watch on him. While he refuses to submit to anyone, I can get him to calm down with firm dominance. I’ve made rules. I’ve created a system. Hopefully, depriving him of his freedom will buy us the time we need to turn him into one of us. Once he’s immortal, we can start our life together. I’ve grown fond of the idea of ruling this Hellscape together. I want to give Eren everything he desires. He’s determined, strong, and clever too. I’m realizing he has the capacity to outwit me. I must be weary of his emotions until he’s immortal._

_Eren hung himself on his own leash. I’m entirely to blame._

 

_Reincarnation Number Five: I miss Eren. I’ll never admit it aloud, but I’ll write it down here. It’s taken him so long to come back to me. Is this my punishment for being so neglectful last time? In his absence, I’ve realized a few things. I’ve always loved Eren; he’s the only one I’m allowed to love in this damned form. I’ll always love Eren, no matter how he feels about me. I can’t show my love to Eren, not until he loves me first. Eren needs to find his own emotions for me first; he starts with no memories every time we do this. I don’t want him to force his love on me. I want to earn it. I want to show Eren I can provide for him. I want to show him I can protect him. Now, he’s safely tied up on the bed but he’s growling at me like a dog. He doesn’t realize it’s for his own good, but he will eventually._

_Eren tried to kill me again, but he is such a smart boy. He went for my neck with the chains used to tie him up and attempted to choke me or perhaps saw away the skin. It didn’t work. He kept crying out, “I love you, but I can’t live like this.” The words hurt me more than he ever could. I’m not sure how he did it, but he was dead when I woke up that morning._

 

_Reincarnation Number Six: This time, Eren came back quickly. I’m happy for that, I was getting restless without him. He’s quiet and spends a lot of time sleeping. I think he’s depressed. He doesn’t eat a lot. The demon marking hasn’t shown up yet. I’m doing everything I can to keep him excited and on his toes, to keep that fire inside of him alive. Still, he acts like a walking corpse. Even so, I just need him to hold on until the demon marking appears and takes over. Immortality will grant me the time I need to show him how much I love him. I’m constantly watching him. I still don’t now what happened last time. I suspect an intruder._

_I left Eren with a Fury I thought I could trust. Now, both Eren and that Fury are dead._

_Eren has suffered enough. I don’t know if I can do this anymore. This vicious cycle is driving me mad._

 

_Reincarnation Number Seven: Eren finally has become a demon. He seems to trust me. He even claims that he loves me. I still have to earn his love; I know he doesn’t mean those words. Still, it’s nice to hear. Mikasa will destroy his village if I don’t act soon. If she challenges me, I know I’ll lose. Hopefully I can set Eren up to have a safe future, with or without me._

There was a note shoved between the last page and the back cover of the journal. The handwriting wasn’t as neat and tidy in the journal entries. This note was written quickly.

 

_Eren, make me fall in love with you. That’s how it’s supposed to be. I’ll be coming for you. I swear. I won’t remember a thing, but it’ll still be me. I know you can do it._

Eren shut the journal and his tears fell against the leather cover. He held the book to his heart and felt the pangs of sadness, remorse, and guilt shake through his body. He’d grown so dependent on Levi and now he had no idea what to do about this new human-born Levi that waited in the throne room.

 

_“I’ll make you a deal,” Eren spoke on impulse. “I can’t give you your mother back, but I can arrange for you to meet with her one last time. She’s not here by the way.”_

_Levi put his hands on his hips and glared, “What do you mean she’s not here? You have all the other dead fuckers around here. I was told to come here for her.”_

_“Who told you?”_

_“Some blond-haired bushy eye browed bastard.”_

_Ah, Erwin. Eren leaned forward slightly, getting even closer to Levi. Levi didn’t move one bit. He was just as stoic and confident as before. He even looked and smelled the same. So why did it have to feel so different? Why couldn’t Eren reach out and brush his fingers through Levi’s hair? Why couldn’t he take Levi’s hand and hold it in his own? His heart still ached for the man, but it was so_ different.

_“I’m happy to tell you your mother went to Heaven, not Hell. We can make a deal for you to see her.”_

_“Fine, what do you want?”_

_Eren smiled at the secret sentimental words, “Haven’t you heard of making a deal with the devil? Offer me your soul. That’s the typical exchange we do around here.”_

_Levi shrugged, “Fine.”_

_“Fine? Just like that? Your soul for one more meeting with your mother?”_

_“There’s nothing else on shitty Earth that matters to me anyway. And what do we do around here? Fight demons or some shit like that? It’s basically what I do now anyway. I’m going to die soon, so I might as well check in early.”_

_It definitely wasn’t what Eren was expecting. “Wait here with my Fury, Hange.”_

Eren had to wonder if Levi remembered something, anything. He spent centuries upon centuries in this Hellscape. It killed him to think that he didn’t remember a thing about it. Then again, Eren read over seven of his own lifetimes and nothing rang a bell or touched a secret memory hidden in his heart.

He picked up Levi’s magic mirror, or he supposed it was his magic mirror now. He’d never realized it, but that was how the demons and angels communicated with one another. “Show me Erwin,” Eren mumbled into the mirror.

Erwin’s face appeared quickly, as if he were expecting Eren to contact him. “Eren!”

“Erwin, I need a favor. I need to arrange a meeting between Levi and his mother,” Eren’s voice was void of emotion. He managed to turn off his facial expressions, not wishing to display his inner agonies, though he wasn’t sure how long he could keep that up for.

“I thought you’d be happy to see Levi…” Erwin cocked an eyebrow.

He was right; of course Eren was happy to see Levi. But it wasn’t _his_ Levi. It was _a_ Levi. Eren grit his teeth, “You started this cycle, promising Levi a human with angelic blood. But now you’re sitting back _laughing_ because all we’ve done is suffer together.”

“I believe this is no fault of my own. I promise every devil a pet in exchange for their alliance to the Archangels. You’ve seen them. You’ve even killed them. It doesn’t seem as though any other devil has an issue with their human counterpart. So why can’t you make it work with Levi? He had plenty of opportunities to form a working bond with you.

Now, I’ve given you Levi back. A fair trade for your alliance to us, I believe. I’ll bring his mother. Perhaps this time you can figure out what the issue is.”

“Erwin,” Eren asked, “Did you specifically choose me for Levi?”

“Of course not. I chose you for Mikasa, who was supposed to be Lucifer. He challenged her the last minute and took the position instead. I believe that was all because of you.”

Erwin’s face disappeared from the mirror and Eren tossed it onto the bed. Why couldn’t he make it work with Levi? Why couldn’t they be happy together? They were both fighters, that’s why. Eren would fight tooth and nail for his freedom, for his hopes and dreams. Levi would fight too, against all the forces working against him. All those years, they fought against one another. So how would this time be any different? How could Eren trap Levi into eternal damnation as his partner? How could he keep him safe from others and himself?

It was a completely unfair situation. Before, Levi loved and cared about Eren while Eren continually hated Levi. Now, the tables were flipped and Eren had no idea how to even _begin_.

He walked up to the doorway, one he’d crawled through countless times. Could he put Levi on his hands and knees? The thought of it was… strange, really. Eren had no desire to make Levi a pet crawling at his feet.

He just needed to take that step through the threshold and return to the situation at hand. _I know you can do it._ That’s what Levi wrote. _Make me fall in love with you._ _That’s how it’s supposed to be._

If only he could get Levi’s memories back. That’d solve all of his problems.

With a deep breath, he took off back towards the throne room. He stepped in and realized Erwin was already there with a woman at his side. She was, in one word, angelic. Eren watched from a far as she put her hands on Levi’s shoulders and hugged him close. They looked quite alike, both with inky black hair and looks that could kill. She cupped his cheeks and kissed his forehead. As much as Eren wanted to approach them, he felt as if he were intruding. He stood back until Erwin gave him a nod from across the room and vanished with Levi’s mother.

Which left Eren and Levi alone in the throne room. Levi made the first move, “Alright, so what do you want from me?”

Eren bit his lip. How did Levi remain so strong and casual when talking about this kind of stuff? Eren wasn’t sure he could even get the word ‘pet’ to come through his lips.

“ _I_ have an idea,” a squealing voice pierced and echoed through the throne room. Hange came waltzing through the spacious room with a grin on her face. “Eren, why don’t you chop him up and _eat_ him? He could do that you know, you sold him your soul!” She petted the top of Levi’s head with her maniacal smile. “Burgers made from his stomach. You could get a few steaks out of him, I bet! I could do the chopping!”

Levi narrowed his eyes at her, looking back and forth between her and Eren.

She continued, “He’s short but look at those muscles! We wouldn’t have any pesky fat on the meat! Although, the fat does bring out those delectable flavors…”

Sasha Blouse emerged too, “Are we talking _meat_? I’ve got some potatoes to go with! It’d make a marvelous feast for our master!”

Levi backed up from the two women until his back hit Eren’s chest. He stiffened up and took a step to the side. Still, he didn’t say a thing and his expression remained emotionless.

“Although, I do recall our master has recently lost his… companion…” Hange mused.

“Oh, he did! Didn’t he? How tragic,” Sasha added with a mischievous look in her eye.

“Tragic, indeed,” Hange agreed. “So, really, I believe we have two choices here. Master? What do you think?”

Eren looked to Levi for any sign of preference. Levi looked between the three demons and scoffed, “You run this place like a fucking circus. It doesn’t surprise me you need someone to help you rule this hellhole.”

Hange snorted, “That’s not exactly what I meant by…”

Eren cut her off, “Yeah! Yes. That’s exactly what I need.”

“So we have a deal?”

Eren stuck out his hand and Levi shook it, sealing the contract.

Hange decided then it was an appropriate time to fully explain, “More of a sexual partnership than a political one, but you know, details aren’t all _that_ important!”

Levi’s face pinched into the most threatening expression. To Eren, it was familiar and not so threatening at all. In fact, it made him smile quite fondly.

“What’s with that shit-eating grin of yours? Happy you just duped me into your creepy little harem?”

“There’s no harem,” Eren assured him, attempting to smooth things over. He desperately wished he could explain to Levi that they’d met before in this same scenario. But what good would that do for Levi? It wouldn’t soothe the obvious shock he was experiencing. It wouldn’t make anything better. Eren knew if _his_ Levi had mentioned it to him, Eren wouldn’t have believed him.

No, Eren had to follow in his master’s footsteps. Levi had the right idea. Or did he? _So why can’t you make it work with Levi?_ Erwin asked. The other devils made it work well. Annie obviously did. What was the secret? Did the fact he was chosen for Mikasa and not Levi doom this whole situation?

No, Eren decided. What he felt for his Levi was real. And what he could feel for this new Levi was real too.

“I’ll fucking kill you,” Levi growled. “Like I should have in the first place.”

Levi took a swipe at Eren and Eren barely dodged it. His emotions took over and a set of familiar golden cuffs wrapped around Levi’s wrists and ankles. His hands were bound together behind his back and he fell forward onto the marble floor.

Eren remembered he had attempted to kill Levi a few times in his past lives. And when he couldn’t kill Levi, he killed himself. Would this new Levi do the same thing? Eren hoped not. He didn’t want to endure losing him again. He picked Levi up bridal-style, noting how heavy he was.

“Put me down, shitty brat,” Levi demanded through clenched teeth.

“What? You don’t like being man-handled, old man?” Eren teased. He laughed inside his head, noting that he’d never get away with words like that in the past. The laughter was quickly washed away with the repentant realization that his Levi was gone.

“Old man? Fuck, I’m thirty-one.”

“And I’m immortal, so that makes us both old-ass men.”

Levi huffed and let his body go slack. He knew there was no use fighting in this situation. Eren knew he’d wait for a more opportune moment and Eren would have to make sure not to give him one.

“That… _thing_ with those shitty glasses was telling the truth, wasn’t she? You want someone to fuck.”

“I… uh…” Eren looked up, as if the words he needed were scrawled into the ceiling.

They got to the bedroom chambers and Eren deposited Levi carefully on the bed. He was wearing some kind of suit, as if the universe were playing a cruel joke on Eren to remind him of the day he’d lost his demon king.

“What are you? A fucking masochist or something? Spit it out,” Levi grew impatient. That crease between his brows returned.

“Yeah. I guess I am.” Levi made it easy for Eren to admit.

“What? So you want _me_ to fuck _you_?”

“Well, uh, yeah…” Eren wanted to die of embarrassment, though that was a long shot. He was already as dead as anyone could get.

Levi looked him up and down, scrutinizing his every inch. “You’ve got to be joking.”

This was getting frustrating and Eren grit his teeth. “What, are we just going to dance around this all day? Yes, you’re going to fuck me, that’s how this works!”

Eren practically growled as he ripped off the suit jacket that hung around Levi’s form, insulting it. The fabric ripped and crumbled in his hands, falling to the ground in ribbons. The dress shirt came next and when it became as good as mulch too, Eren thanked the forces of reincarnation. His demon king’s beautiful ivory skin and toned muscles were still the same. Rings of cloth hung around Levi’s bound hands, but it didn’t matter. Eren surveyed the pale skin stretching over bulging muscles and ventured to reach out and touch, but recoiled at the last moment.

“What, you’re going to make a scene like that and chicken out?” Levi was glaring at him. “It’s not like I can hurt you like this.”

Eren glared too, leaned in, and placed a hand over Levi’s heart. Unlike his own demon king, this one had a beating heart. His skin was warm, hot even. “You don’t get many living things down here, do you? It’s a fucking heart beat, brat.”

“Yeah, maybe I should have turned you into a feast instead,” Eren flatly commented, getting tired to the snarky remarks. “Hange _is_ known for expanding our knowledge of the culinary arts when it comes to human flesh.”

“You’re not an idiot. You obviously don’t’ get a lot of humans down here. You’d rather use my body for long-term purposes rather than a once-a-lifetime Christmas dinner.” Eren wasn’t sure if Levi was being blunt or attempting to persuade him. “I have something you want, I can tell. So, what is it?”

Eren wasn’t sure how his Levi managed it all. One look into those eyes and Eren wasn’t sure what to do or say. That fucking look, the one that saw right through him, was just like his demon king’s.

The tears were flowing and Eren’s face fell into this new Levi’s lap. He tried for breath, but kept failing to catch air. “He’s… gone…” Eren sobbed.

It was cruel. With his eyes closed and his face buried in his Levi’s scent, he could fool himself into believing nothing had ever happened. He could pretend the hand in his hair was his demon king’s; assuring him this was just another game or another trick.

“Look, you lost someone you cared about. I get that, more than you know…” Levi kept petting his hair. It was sickly soothing. “We still have their memories.”

Eren wanted to scream. No, Levi didn’t have his memories. Eren did, but Levi didn’t.

Levi continued, “How about you get these handcuffs off me and we can talk?”

Take off the handcuffs and what? Let Levi hold Eren like he used to? Fall into the clutches of bittersweet memory for just a few moments? Yeah, okay, Eren didn’t feel like he was above sinking into a few seconds of comfort. The handcuffs came off and Levi’s hands wrapped around Eren’s neck milliseconds later.

Oh, sweet memories. Eren wasn’t even fazed.

Levi’s nostrils flared, his eyes were narrow slits, “So you _are_ an idiot.”

“No more than you are for thinking you can kill me,” Eren casually spoke. Levi’s thumbs pressed down on his windpipe, stopping any further words from escaping. It didn’t matter though. Eren pried Levi’s hands away; his only means of advantage over Levi was his devilish strength. The handcuffs were back on again.

In a fit of frustration, Eren grabbed Levi’s hair and forced him to look Eren in the eye. Eren took a line straight from his memories; “You’re in my world now, Ackerman. Tread lightly. And don’t ever fucking cross me again.”

“Big talk for someone who cries so easily,” Levi huffed, pulling against Eren’s grasp.

“I’m being generous today. My master would have never…” Been so sloppy, unorganized, and discomposed. Levi wouldn’t have released all his emotions and put them on display.

Eren finally realized the pulling emotions Levi suffered through. It was enough to drive someone into madness. What was worse, his demon king suffered through it seven times with no choice to stop the cycle.

“Your master? So that’s who died. Funny to think of the devil having some kind of master.”

“I wasn’t a devil then. He was.”

“Ah, a recent change in power. That explains your incompetency.”

“Incompetency? Look, you _left me_! You left me and you _knew_ what would happen! I took your life because I didn’t want anyone else to; your life belonged to me! And now I have no idea what to do now! It’s all your fault! You told me to trust you, to let you take care of me! Well, look where that got us!”

A rumbling in Eren’s chest only spurred him on. He felt like a beast inside was rattling in its cage, yearning to escape. _Kill him, use him, and beat him…_ the voice rang.

Eren shook his head, chained Levi to the bed, and stalked out. Whatever was screaming inside needed to stop. He shut his eyes and saw the image of a beast with glowing green eyes. _Eat him and make him scream…_ it demanded.

Hange came around the corner with a smile on her face. “That was easier than I thought. Didn’t expect Sasha to pull through too. I didn’t even let her in on the plan!” Hange noticed Eren’s distraught face. “Eren? Oh no. Here, I’ll take care of Levi. You need to go cool off.”

Eren nodded violently and stomped through the halls, grabbing at his own hair and suppressing his own hysteria. Who was in control? Eren or the demonic beast inside? Could he even manage to keep Levi alive until he gained his own immortality?

The piercing screams in his head grew louder, they were animalistic and suggested the fight wasn’t over.

An hour later, Eren returned to Levi. Apparently, he’d bathed and changed into a servant’s uniform. It really didn’t suit him at all.

“If it were in my hands, this place would run like a machine. Your subordinates are crass and unruly. This place is filthy. Really, you’re being too generous to them,” Levi muttered.

“That’s how my master ran things. Everyone knew their place. Most were even afraid of him. Everything was always spotless,” Eren ran his mouth again. “But that’s not really my style.”

“Obviously.” After a few moments of silence, Levi sighed. “I get that I’m at a disadvantage here. You were correct; this is your world and not mine. I’m not one to take orders, especially from a brat like you. Your… Fury, she called herself, suggested I look at this from a new angle.”

“Did she?” Eren urged him on.

“I’ll do whatever your creepy little heart desires. As long as you keep my mother in Heaven.”

“Keep her in Heaven?”

“I thought you’d know. That… Erwin man said her time there was limited. She wasn’t exactly the picture perfect woman he thought she was. He stated she’d be sent to one of the Hellscapes, whatever the fuck that is. What she did, she did to protect me and keep me alive. So I’m doing the same for her, right now.”

Eren’s eyes lit up as things fell into place. “Okay,” he barely managed to get out.

“Okay, we have an agreement. I…” Levi was going to continue but winced and glanced at his wrist.

Apparently, two deals with the devil in one day made for a sinful boy. Eren beamed at the marking of Lucifer on Levi’s wrist.

“What the fuck is this?” Levi glared at the marking as if he could scare it off his skin.

Eren cheekily smiled, “It makes you as mine. Soon, you’ll be a demon like me.”

Levi sighed, “Figures.”

Right. Soon, Eren wouldn’t have to worry about keeping Levi alive. He wouldn’t have to worry about the possibility he tries to off himself. He’d do as his demon king would. He’d mold Levi into the person he used to be. He’d figure out a way to get his Levi back.

And he’d figure out how to battle the beast that raged inside his soul, threatening to take away the one thing in his miserable, immortal life that actually mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comments and suggestions! Due to your enthusiasm, I'm going to continue my plan to keep at this one! Get ready for some Levi POV, power bottom Eren, and all the emotional turmoil! <3 Thank you for reading and supporting me through this! I am so lucky to have such lovely people reading, subscribing, bookmarking, giving kudos, and commenting! <3
> 
> If you have any questions, concerns, requests, suggestions or just want to chit-chat, you can find me on tumblr: [snakemittenswrites](https://snakemittenswrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Here’s a link to my personal blog as well!: [snakemittens](https://snakemittens.tumblr.com/)


	9. Temperance

Levi couldn’t shake the feeling that all of this was sadly familiar. He knew the layout of this labyrinth of a Hellscape. He recognized faces, but couldn’t come up with names. He recognized those sparkly, green eyes that were always looking at him like he had done something wrong, like he had murdered his best friend or something.

Really, as long as his mother was fine, he could handle whatever this devil threw at him. It wasn’t like this place was any worse than his life on Earth. Seriously, not much changed. He was already living underground on Earth, now he was just a little bit further down. Terrible people who sinned on a daily basis surrounded him, which didn’t change much either. The only real difference was now he had a new authoritarian to handle. A crazy, bipolar, sort of sexy authoritarian.

Sort of sexy was an understatement; even Levi had the balls to admit that much. The devil was a fucking god in his own way. His skin was tanned despite the lack of sunlight. His eyes nearly _glowed_ with brilliant green and hints of gold. When he smiled, it was the most brilliant thing Levi had ever seen. Levi should have been intimidated, but the brat carried himself all wrong. He didn’t stand straight and tall with the power he had. He didn’t toy with Levi’s emotions or make him fearful. Levi knew he could walk all over this unstable kid with ease. All it would take is some patience and self-restraint.

Eren sat on the bed with his face in his hands, mumbling something about a journal and seven cycles. Perhaps he was trying to curse Levi or pull some devil magic shit. Levi took a deep breath and sat on the bed next to the king of hell. First, he’d have to gain his trust. That meant opening up a little.

“You know, when I was growing up, my mom had to do some seriously fucked up shit to keep us alive,” Levi started. When the demon king didn’t respond, he kept going. “Prostitution, mostly.” He hated stating it aloud. “Sometimes when a John would get too violent, too mouthy… She’d have me help her kill them.”

That caught the brat’s attention. He turned his head to face Levi and stared with large, captivated eyes. Great, so at least Levi knew he was listening. That was a start. So he continued, “That happened for a while… until I was old enough to find my own work. Again, it wasn’t a pretty situation. After killing all those men, it just sort of all came naturally to me. So I was hired to kill other people too. Typically bad people, but people nonetheless, right? They were all scum, but I was never sure if it was okay to kill them.”

Eren kept his eyes pinned on the floor now.

“Okay, so I opened up to you. Now what’s your story?” Levi rushed to the end. He was dying to get a word out of the silent devil. “I’m assuming we’re going to be stuck here for a while, so we might as well try this out…”

Eren took a deep, yet shaky, breath. He seemed to be on the verge of tears. Still, he finally spoke, “I was a warrior in our village. I helped protect my people from the demons that stalked the forests and terrorized our land.”

So he wasn’t born in the darkness of hell. He’d been a human before.

“I came here to strike a deal, to save my people. That’s when I met my master. It was… difficult, at first. He was quiet and hard to read. He was born in darkness and… the demons, the ones that live on the inside of his mind, never seemed to stop torturing him.”

Eren spoke as if this old master of his didn’t pass away, but Levi ignored it. The devil was insane, after all.

“He shaped me into someone who could live here beside him. He made sure I didn’t hurt myself or anyone else. But, this world of demons is just as dark and murderous as everyone makes it out to be. So, now he’s gone. And here we are.”

“Here we are…” Levi agreed. Okay, so that was something. Obviously his old master was a weak point, a soft spot, and a target to zero in on. Whoever the guy was, he must have messed this kid up badly. Then again, Levi doubted anyone was completely sane to be stuck in this hell. Levi surely wasn’t, so why would he expect the devil himself to be?

“You know, we’re kind of the same…” Levi observed offhandedly. “We’re both stuck here because we loved someone else too much.”

Eren whipped his head to look at him, really look at him. The brat’s eyes were welling with tears, threatening to spill over at any moment. Levi didn’t intend to stab an emotional dagger into his heart and twist it around. He sort of felt bad about it.

“You’re right…” Eren chuckled and wiped the tears away. “I loved him too much. He was strong and smart. Everything he did was for us, even if it didn’t seem like it at first. Always kept me guessing and wondering… He really cared about me.”

“Did he love you back?” Levi had to ask out of pure curiosity, wondering if he’d overstepped his bounds and hoping he didn’t flip the insanity trigger.

Eren’s eyes darted between the bed, a book on the nightstand, and the bathroom before nodding. “He did. _He did._ I know it.” Eren spoke as if he were trying to convince Levi of it, or perhaps himself.

Those shimmery eyes stared into Levi’s for a few silent seconds before Eren leaned forward and captured Levi’s lips in his. Eren’s cold hands cupped Levi’s cheeks, holding him in place.

Levi did his best to balance, though his linked hands made it a little difficult. He instinctively kissed Eren back without a second thought. The kid wasn’t bad looking and Levi had been through a dry spell on Earth before ransacking the depths of hell. So what? A little kissing wasn’t a big deal. It wasn’t every day someone actually captured Levi’s attention.

Their lips danced together, carelessly and sloppily at first but they were still learning. Eren seemed desperate, like he’d been yearning for the touch of another for lifetimes. His movements weren’t hesitant as a virgin’s, nor were they as skillful as a seductress’s. Levi tried to get a read on his sexual history to anticipate what he was in for, but the signs didn’t line up as he’d expected. The demon king seemed to read his body too well, as if he’d ravaged it before.

Eren was hungry, wanting, and needing. He was a starved beast, growling and ready to pounce. Still, something held him back. Invisible ropes that still linked him to his old master, perhaps. Or perhaps it was a fear of losing himself in the throes of passion. Levi couldn’t be sure. And his plan to strategically take Eren down was fading away along with the rest of his mental faculties.

The demon filled his mind with lust and his cock with blood. Eren’s lips were softer than Levi had expected. Eren’s hands were trembling as they cautiously felt over Levi’s muscled body. As much as Levi wanted to, he couldn’t reach out and brush the stray hairs from Eren’s face or dare to capture Eren’s face between his fingers. Whatever magic the demon king used to enchant him, to make him want him, it was working at full force and Levi saw no going back.

Eren yanked off Levi’s clothes, ripping and tearing relentlessly until they were merely a pile of scraps on the floor. He did the same with his own until they were both bare and staring each other down. Eren’s hungry eyes hovered over Levi’s pulsing member and Levi scoffed, “Are you going to keep staring or do something about it, brat?”

Eren growled and straddled Levi, pulling his bound hands above his head. Golden chains came out of nowhere to trap Levi in place. Eren turned and crawled forward, grabbing Levi’s cock and brushing his lips across the head, smearing the precum that had collected at the tip. Levi propped himself up awkwardly to get his own taste of Eren’s erection that dangled right in front of his face. “Bite and I’ll have to punish you. Be a good boy,” Eren snarled.

Levi huffed at the degrading term but complied, taking Eren’s erection in his mouth and following Eren’s pace as he bobbed is head, swallowing Levi’s dick. The position wasn’t new to Levi, but he did find it a challenge with his hands tied together. He wanted to knead his fingers into Eren’s ass, bruising the smooth globes and letting his nails dig into the supple flesh. He wanted to smack Eren with his frustration backing the blow, letting the demon know exactly how he felt. Frustrated. It was the perfect word.

It was difficult to focus on both sensations. Eren’s tongue swirled around Levi’s cock in the most perfect way, as if the brat already knew every trick that tripped his trigger. The kid was experienced while Levi was just taking in the beauty of Eren’s member. Levi wasn’t much for sucking dick, but this was different. He found himself working harder to drag out pleasure-filled hums and gasps from the other. It became a challenge to him, to earn those noises that made his heart dance.

Eren balanced with one hand and the other journeyed down the small of his back to prod between his cheeks. Levi’s eyes widened when he realized what was going on. The demon king was preparing himself, fingering himself with the hand that was previously on his cock, drenched in saliva and Levi’s precum. He worked with one finger until pushing in two to scissor himself. It was, in Levi’s opinion, fucking hot and impossible to ignore.

He realized he had paused all movement when Eren whined against his cock. He could hear the demanding whine loud and clear: _get back to cock sucking you asshole._ Or at least, that’s what Levi imagined the demon saying.

Levi lapped at the twitching member and gave some attention to Eren’s balls as well (they were hard to ignore as they pressed against his face so delectably). That made the demon king _purr_ and he finally got off Levi to resituate. Eren turned and straddled Levi, taking his time to line up and finally slowly sink onto Levi’s waiting cock.

Both men let out breathy, throaty drawls of moans and grunts. Eren took his time, pushing in slowly and pulling up to ease Levi in until he was fully sitting on top of Levi with a blissful smile.

Instead of fucking him at breakneck speeds like Levi imagined, Eren leaned forward to kiss Levi slowly and sloppily. He tasted bitter yet sweet in the oddest way, but Levi’s attention wasn’t really focused on the flavor. Eren kissed him _lovingly_ and with devotion. As many worthless one-night stands Levi had with strangers, he knew the difference between a courtesy-fuck-me-now kiss between strangers and the special kind that was meant for lovers. Levi sunk into the role and returned Eren’s kiss, letting him explore Levi’s mouth with his tongue before biting down on Levi’s lower lip and pulling it away from his teeth. Eren released it, letting it smack into place, and watched Levi’s expression with hooded eyes.

It seemed Eren was thinking of something, someone. Levi wondered if it was about the old master he always spoke of. A knot in Levi’s stomach clenched with… _jealousy_ at the thought of Eren thinking of someone else during this time, _their_ time, together. Oh no, Levi wasn’t going to let this kid think of anyone else except him. His hips thrust into the mattress and then back into Eren, earning himself a surprised gasp from the demon.

Eren growled and started to set the pace himself, a slow and excruciating pace that left Levi wanting more. He wanted to fuck this brat into oblivion, leaving him a sobbing mess. He wanted to break him and make him writhe with pleasure and pain. There was no explanation as of why and Levi decided it was just a passing ambition spurred on by the challenging demon king. Levi thrust his hips up into the other again, breaking the rhythm.

This time, he got a better reaction. “ _Levi_ ,” Eren hissed in scolding.

“If you want me to fuck you, I’m going to fuck you,” Levi firmly stated, suppressing a breathy moan as Eren slammed himself down onto Levi’s hips a few times. “So do you want me to fuck you or are we just going to keep pussyfooting around?”

Eren bent down to bury his face in Levi’s shoulder. “I want you to fuck me,” he murmured, mouthing at Levi’s neck.

“That’s more like it,” Levi sighed with relief, finally able to let loose.

He took off with quick and shallow thrusts, working up the friction he’d been craving. It wasn’t the easiest or most convenient position but it didn’t seem like Eren planned on letting him free any time soon. Something held Eren back from setting Levi free, most likely distrust but the thoughts in Levi’s mind melted away as he relished in the delicious warmth and tingles coming from his lower half.

His wrist burned but that pain was forgotten as he thrust deeper, bottoming out as he searched for a sensation that would make the shitty demon king _scream._

And finally he pinpointed that heavenly bundle of nerves that made Eren sob onto Levi’s skin. “M-master…” he whimpered. “More…”

Again with the fucking master, Levi wanted to tear that shit-stain of a master to pieces for lingering in Eren’s mind even as Levi was fucking him with all he was worth. The frustration drove his tired hips on, cutting into the brat with all he had. At this rate, he’d fall to exhaustion before even getting a fucking orgasm out of the whole deal.

The two of them ended up meeting halfway in thrusts, both of them drowning in need. Eren’s hitched breath suggested he was close to his climax, which only drove Levi closer as well. “You want more, Eren?”

“Y-yes,” he nearly cried. It wasn’t enough to satisfy Levi.

“Then ask for it,” he taunted, hardly keeping a steady voice.

“Please… master…” Eren started.

Levi cut him off, stopping the thrusting all together. “No.”

“No?”

“Call me by my name, Eren,” he barked.

Eren gave him a strange look but hesitantly whispered, “Levi…”

“Louder.”

“Levi,” he drew out the syllables.

“Louder.”

Eren sucked in a breath and sobbed into Levi’s shoulder, “Levi! Come on! Just… just…”

“Just what?” The anticipation was delicious.

“Fucking _wreck_ me,” Eren broke down.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Levi let out in a breath before slamming into Eren with a final bout of fucking. He couldn’t hold on much longer. His whole body burned and the little droplets of sweat that fell from Eren’s brow sizzled against his skin. Levi’s head was light and the room began to spin. All he could see, feel, taste, touch, and hear was Eren. Everything was Eren.

Eren flew back up, leaving Levi’s shoulder in favor of jerking himself off to meet his own climax. The beautiful view had him spent and he came into Eren. A few moments later, Eren was letting out the filthiest moan as he came onto Levi’s stomach and chest.

Eren pulled himself off of Levi and fell beside him. Without Eren to distract him, Levi fell victim to his burning demon marking and began to convulse with agony. Whatever wanted to consume him, he had to fight it.

* * *

Eren knew exactly what was happening and cursed at his lack of self-restraint. His Levi had been so careful not to fuck him before he turned immortal and Eren just couldn’t hold back. Eren’s mind swam with fear. Was Levi going to die? Or was he just turning into a demon? Eren remembered going through the same process himself, feeling his skin being licked by invisible flames and surrendering to the pain.

He gathered Levi into his arms, both of them drenched and dirty but it didn’t matter. Eren was shushing and cooing Levi, trying to get him to clam down and submit to the minor torment. He wanted to do _something_ to take the pain away, to speed up the process, but he knew all he could do was wait. “It’s going to be fine, just calm down,” he murmured.

Levi shook his head and clenched his jaw. “No.”

“Levi, you’re just becoming a demon. Let it happen,” Eren tried to stay calm, to keep his voice commanding and firm. He was failing miserably.

“So this is the cost of immortality?” Levi spoke through grit teeth. “Fucking sucks.”

Eren would have let out a chuckle if he weren’t so concerned. Instead he wiped away the sweat and tears from Levi’s face and spoke softly, “It’ll be over soon. Just close your eyes. Try to relax.”

“If I pass out, you’ve got to clean this shit off me,” Levi breathed, losing his ability to speak. Eren did chuckle at that. Even as he was being eaten away with burning pain, Levi still wanted Eren to clean him off.

“I will,” Eren promised. “I will.”

Shortly after, Levi finally passed out. Eren kept a hand on his chest, memorizing his heartbeat and watching his chest slowly rise and fall. Something in his gut told him it was okay, told him that Levi was going to be fine and that he didn’t fuck up entirely. Perhaps the fact that Levi fucked _him_ is what saved them. Eren decided that was the answer to all of this and was satisfied enough with that explanation.

He ran his fingers through Levi’s hair and willed the chains away from his bound hands. Eren busied himself by cleaning Levi off and quickly cleaning himself as well. He tucked Levi under the blankets and poked at his cuffed hands in wondering.

Would Levi try to kill Eren? Or himself? Did he still have the motivation to stand up against Eren? Or was he okay with the deal they made and came to terms with his situation? It was impossible to really know.

Eren stared down at his snoozing Levi, still running his fingers through his hair and biting his lip. He wanted to trust this new Levi; he wanted to give him the love he had reserved for _his_ Levi. A love he never got to show his demon king, a love that never really died.

His heart went out to this human Levi. It seemed like even as a human, he couldn’t escape the darkness that plagued him. Was this his repentance for his sins? A human life soaked in pain and torment, soaked in blood, only to end up right where he started? The universe was cruel, Eren decided. At least in their Hellscape, he could protect Levi in a way he never could before.

Eren sought to gain a foundation for their new life, one that his Levi hadn’t tried before. His Levi stuck to a failing plan, adjusting a little each time he failed. Eren shook his head, that wouldn’t work for him. He wasn’t going to reshape Levi into a perfect mate. He was going to reshape their world for him.

“Show me Marco,” Eren told the magic mirror. Soon, Marco’s face hazed through the glass. He’d met the new Satan at the day of his Levi’s death and avoided contact with him at all costs in order to avoid reliving the memory.

“Eren!” Marco greeted him with a wide smile. It was hard to believe such a sweet face was the ruler of the southern Hellscape. Most devils had a certain weathered look about them after seeing so much death and sin. Marco looked like a fucking angel. Eren was almost positive he heard a man screaming in the background. “What’s up?”

“I wanted to strike a deal with you,” Eren started. “Has Erwin visited you and promised you a pet for your alliance yet?”

“He mentioned something about it but told me he’d wait until I was a bit more settled in with my ruling here.”

 _Perfect._ “I wanted to strike up a similar deal.”

Marco raised an eyebrow with interest before smiling warmly, “You don’t say?”

“I have plenty of servants here that would be wonderful candidates. Did any catch your eye the last time you visited?” Eren inwardly winced at his last five words. The last time Marco visited, he lost everything. Now he had to work to get it all back.

“Actually…” Marco bit his thumb sheepishly. “You do have a servant I like. Jean. He was one of your servants serving wine, a red I recall. He looked like he was handing me a glass of blood, it was quite poetic.”

Eren wanted to laugh or perhaps cry with irony. “Jean, eh? How about I offer him to you as a symbol of our alliance. I wish to remain close partners with you against our enemies. We’ll combine our Familiars and Furies, fighting together against anything that comes our way.”

“I have to ask why you’re proposing such an alliance. We’ve spent centuries allying ourselves with the Archangels, letting them hold the terms and bargains for our peace. What brings you to take the reins?”

“It’s come to my attention that I cannot trust the Archangels fully. So, I need to watch my own back. I’m assuming you’ll soon realize the same.”

Marco hummed with interest and nodded. “I’ll come pick up Jean, then. You have my word and my respect.”

Eren set the mirror down, ending the conversation. His plan was set into motion, slowly but surely. In the process, he’d be sure to deal with his enemies one by one. Of course, Jean wasn’t exactly an enemy. He proved to be annoying, sure, but not completely harmful. Ever since Levi left them, Jean had steered clear of Eren (and for good reason). Eren chuckled to himself, pleased with how things were going so far. Soon enough, he’d build the world Levi had always needed. No matter what it took, he’d create a safe space for the two of them and end the cycle for good.

Hange poked her head in and observed the two men. They were both still naked but Eren could care less. It wasn’t anything she hadn’t seen before. She sat at the edge of the bed, putting Levi between the two of them, and felt his forehead. “He turned quickly.”

“Much faster than when I turned,” Eren agreed.

“He must have had some of that darkness left in his heart. It makes sense. He’d been here for centuries.” She bent down and kissed his forehead like a mother would. Eren’s body felt a need to shoo her away, but he held firm. Hange cared about Levi, no matter what form he was in. She knew his stories, shared his pain, and was probably going through a lot of the same struggles Eren was. “Do you still love him?” she asked. “Even like this?”

“I do,” Eren spoke with certainty. “We’re going to make a new world for him. He deserves it.”

She nodded in agreement, “What can I do to help?”

“We’re forming an alliance with Marco, the new Satan. Next will be the new Belial.”

“And then you must deal with Mikasa,” she predicted. “What will you do?”

Eren shook his head slowly, “I don’t know.” Really, he wanted to murder her. He wanted to shred her to pieces and hold her head on a stake. The wrath that lived inside raged and roared, but he wasn’t sure murder was in his best interests.

“He’d move the stars for you, you know. He really tried,” Hange rested her hand on Levi’s forehead. “He had the best intentions in every one of your lifetimes.”

“I know,” Eren smiled at her. “Let’s do the same for him now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your continuous support, recommendations, kudos, comments, ect. I appreciate it all and it keeps me inspired <3
> 
> If you have any questions, concerns, requests, suggestions or just want to chit-chat, you can find me on tumblr: [snakemittenswrites](https://snakemittenswrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Here’s a link to my personal blog as well!: [snakemittens](https://snakemittens.tumblr.com/)


	10. Kindness

Jean looked petrified as he was marched into the throne room with those golden cuffs on his wrists melded together, holding his hands behind his back. Eren escorted Jean himself, both for the formality of handing him over to Marco and to see the jerk shiver with fear. Eren supposed his inner sadist was making an appearance during this transaction.

Marco was waiting in the throne room, dressed to the nines in a beautifully tailored grey suit. Eren matched the formal attire, wearing his own black suit similar to the ones Levi used to wear. Eren quickly found meeting the other devils was much like a business meeting, though he wasn’t keen about it. He’d never conducted any sort of formal business in his lifetime, especially during his time as a human. The most business that ever went on in his village was a heated barter.

Marco smiled beautifully, dazzling both Eren and Jean with an oddly innocent flare. Everything about Marco had Eren perplexed. How could this embodiment of springtime have sinned so deeply he became a devil himself? Marco pulled his hands from his pockets and held one out for Eren to shake, a custom form of greeting. Eren shook his head and gave Marco a hug instead. With his lips close to Marco’s ear, he whispered, “Thank you for what you said that day. If you hadn’t pushed me forward, I wouldn’t have done anything.”

It was true. Eren recounted the events of the day his Levi left him. Marco pushed him forward, urging him to make a decision that Eren couldn’t find it in his heart to make himself. For that, he owed Marco a great deal.

Before they broke away, Marco chuckled, “I’d known Levi throughout every one of your lifetimes. He wouldn’t have wanted it to go any other way.” He turned his attention to Jean, who was twiddling his thumbs and standing nervously before them. “Jean, yes?” Marco held his hand out to him.

Jean shook it with uncertainty, “Yes, sir.”

“I’m Marco, Satan of the Southern Hellscape. Eren has proposed an exchange of your soul for an alliance between our two regions.”

Jean shot Eren a look, something mixed between fear and loathing. Eren remembered Jeans’ apparent distaste for the Southern Hellscape, claiming it was the worst of the four. It was the ultimate act of retribution for how poorly Jean had treated Eren in the past. Really, Eren could care less about who Marco wanted to take under his wing. It was just a funny coincidence that it was Jean. Eren would laugh about it later; for now he’d hope Jean could still impress Marco to seal the alliance.

Jean finally answered Marco with a nod; he was staring into Marco’s eyes with some kind of passion. Eren couldn’t decide whether it was anger or intrigue. Jean’s typically easy-to-read expressions had vanished and Eren got to see a new, flustered side to his faithful servant.

“What do you think about all this?” Marco’s velvety voice could have soothed any beast. He was trying to get a read on Jean, to see how compliant this servant would be.

“I trust you both to make the best decision on what happens to me,” Jean mumbled, breaking eye contact and staring at the carpet beneath his bare feet.

“That’s an intelligent answer, Jean,” Marco caught Jean’s chin and pointed his face to force eye contact. “Now tell me how you really feel.”

Jean couldn’t seem to lie. Marco’s silky voice could drag the truth out of anyone. “A bit alarmed, sir. I hear Satan takes in the worst of the worst and runs a tight ship.”

Marco laughed with pure amusement. “It’s definitely a different sort of scenery compared to your Lucifer’s tastes. I recall working here as a Fury for quite a while. Levi was one to be revered, that’s for sure. He thought the Southern Hellscape would be a more fitting setting for me and he was right, I do enjoy reigning as their Satan.”

The mention of Levi sent Eren’s heart aching.

Jean spoke up with a bit more courage, “I remember you. You worked a lot in protecting Shiganshina.”

“That I did. On the rare occasion I came back here, you’d always catch my eye. Could you say the same?”

Jean blushed and bit his lip, a nonverbal affirmation that made Marco beam.

“So, will you come with me?” Marco asked gently. “I know Eren has promised you to me and I could take you by force. But I’d rather settle this amicably.”

Jean was nodding before he could probably register what he was agreeing to. Marco’s voice was like some kind of siren’s song that could melt anyone’s willpower. Perhaps it was the source of his sinful nature, though there was no way of truly telling.

Marco placed a hand on Jean’s golden handcuffs, turning them into polished silver. The cuffs on his ankles changed colors too and a silver, metal collar appeared on Jean’s neck, hugging it snugly. “Knees,” Marco instructed, firmly yet gently. Jean sunk to his knees with no qualms; his eyes were locked on Marco with a deep admiration Eren had never seen from Jean before. Marco pet Jean’s hair with praise and turned to Eren. “So, what are your motives?”

“I want to unite the four realms of hell.”

“Why’s that?”

“We’re stronger together than apart. I believe it’s necessary… just in case…”

Marco shook his head in disbelief, “Are you upset with Erwin for tossing you and Levi in a unless cycle of reincarnation?”

Eren scrunched up his brow, surprised that Marco had him pegged. “Why would you say that?”

“Levi said that quite often, wanting to go after him for the endless torture of your inevitable death and return.”

“He thinks he’s a saint for keeping good on his promise, but it’s more of a curse than anything. Because of this, Levi suffered. I’m suffering. The sneaky bastard trapped us into our own personal hell and it needs to stop. So I’m going to bring it to a stop.”

“You’re going after Erwin?”

“He never discloses his plans to us. He coerces us to send out our troops to protect the humans, a job he’s supposed to do himself, with these shady deals and promises. He never sends his own army to aid our own. Don’t you think we need to take him down a few notches?”

Marco hummed in agreement and shrugged, “You’d have to be some kind of suicidal bastard to attempt to stand up to Erwin.”

“I have to do this. For Levi. To stop this stupid cycle and set us both free.”

Marco glanced down at Jean who was still staring up at Marco with sparkly eyes. He ran his fingers through Jean’s hair and smiled, “Fine. I’m with you. It’s about time we revisited our relationship with the Archangels.”

The two of them shook hands, sealing their fate together. Marco broke into a less serious smile, “How’s it going with Levi?”

Eren shrugged. “He’s a demon now, so at least I know he can’t die so easily.”

“How do you feel about him?”

“I love him,” Eren spoke with certainty. “Always have, always will. Now I just need him to love me back. Even if he never does, I’ll still love him.”

“He said something similar about you too. It’s endearing to see the devotion you both share.”

Eren couldn’t picture his demon king saying anything so sappy and sentimental, so knowing that he had felt the same way warmed his heart. If only he could get this Levi to love him with the same passion as before.

* * *

Levi held the journal in his hands lightly, staring with wide-eyes at the last page.

_Eren, make me fall in love with you. That’s how it’s supposed to be. I’ll be coming for you. I swear. I won’t remember a thing, but it’ll still be me. I know you can do it._

The entire journal was written in his own handwriting. His signature was scrawled on the front page. At the end of every entry, it read _love, Levi_. It was unmistakably him. Had he been unconscious when he wrote this? Was this all some kind of demon magic used to trick him and play with his heart? Why did he remember the sadness and tragedy as if he had already experienced the loss and gain of a lover? Why did this seem so real?

He let the journal fall from his fingers to the floor. It was hidden in a chest of strange, sentimental objects. A neatly folded suit that looked like it could fit Levi nicely. A brown leather collar. Some dried flowers. A knife coated in dried blood. A lock of soft, black hair tied up with a ribbon. He squinted at the hair; it looked very similar to his own. He felt around his head for any missing pieces, but came up without an answer.

He was still unclothed and woke up alone in the bedroom. After a while of waiting, he decided to snoop around the best he could with his hands clasped in front of him. It’s when he stumbled upon the journal and found himself in a whirlwind of confusion.

Eren came back into the room and Levi was unsure of how to act around him. He wasn’t sure if he would get in trouble for snooping, but by the look on Eren’s face there wasn’t much to fear. Levi took the initiative, needing to know. “What the fuck is this?” he picked the journal back up and handed it to Eren.

Eren flipped through a few pages with a faint smile on his face. “It’s from my old master.”

Levi quirked an eyebrow and Eren ushered him to the bed so they could both sit.

Eren scratched the back of his neck in search for the correct words. “Levi, this isn’t the first time you’ve been here. In fact, you spent a millennium here as the ruler of hell. You battled your sister for the title of Lucifer and had ruled this kingdom ever since.”

“Uh huh,” Levi’s voice was dripping with disbelief.

Eren went on anyway, “The Archangels promised me to you in exchange for an alliance with them. But the problem was is that I wasn’t too happy about being a demon’s pet. I kept killing myself or trying to kill you. And every time I died, I came back without any knowledge I’d been here before. I didn’t even remember you.”

Levi leaned in, getting a little more invested into the story.

“So the last time I came back… I finally turned into a demon. Like you have. Things were going well for once. But then your sister came and challenged you to a duel. I’m not sure why, but you didn’t… you couldn’t…” Tears appeared in his eyes. He blinked them away. “Instead of letting her finish you off, I did. I didn’t want you to suffer… You were mine and I was yours. If anyone was going to take your life, I was going to.”

“So you killed me… in my past life…”

Eren nodded guiltily. “I didn’t want to, but it was either that or Mikasa would have killed you. I’m not sure what would have happened then. She seems to… want me, or something. I’m not sure.”

“And Mikasa is…?”

“The Leviathan of the Western Hellscape. She was supposed to be Lucifer, but you challenged her for the title and got in instead, like I said.”

Levi just nodded.

Eren went on to finish this little story, “So, when I killed you I took on the sins of all the Lucifer’s before as well as yours and became the new Lucifer. A few years later and you show up on my doorstep. You look the same… feel the same…”

Levi was reminded of their delicious fucking session and turned his face away to hide his blush. He wasn’t sure how he felt about all this. “How do I know you aren’t lying?”

Eren thought for a moment and snapped his fingers. “Let me show you. I’ll take you to the hell-sea. All of Levi’s memories are in there, somewhere. They trapped him in there to train him…” Eren slowed down. It was an odd situation. Eren was referring to his old Levi as an entirely different person, as if the past and present Levis were separate beings. To Eren, they probably were. To Levi, it didn’t make much of a difference. “Do you… believe me?” Eren asked softly.

“I don’t know,” Levi honestly admitted. “It’s not everyday some devil-fucker tells you he fucked you in your past life.”

“I think between the two of us, you’re the devil-fucker.”

“Not according to your story, pet-boy.”

Eren nearly growled in challenge. “Who are you calling pet-boy? It looks to me the tables are turned.”

“Oh?” Levi urged him on; enjoying the display of emotions Eren was showing him. “I will make _you_ scream _my_ name.” Levi rolled off the bed onto his knees. “Looks like you’re already halfway there…” he murmured, licking at Eren’s erection. Eren clenched his jaw at the little laps, holding back a needy moan.

 _That’s right_ , Levi thought, _I want to see you squirm under me. Then you’ll see who’s really in control._

Levi took Eren’s heavy, throbbing cock into his mouth. The horny devil shifted his hips to gain more friction, but Levi pulled back in teasing. Levi was in control. Levi was going to set the pace. Levi was going to take care of Eren.

He started off slow, taking in a little more with every bob forward. He wanted Eren’s cock coated in saliva and precum, dripping with needy wetness. It didn’t take long to reduce Eren’s cock to a sloppy mess either, which pleased Levi to no end. Eren threw his head back and let out some filthy moans that only spurred Levi on. Levi swirled his tongue around Eren’s cock, focusing on the sweet spot just under the head that made Eren grunt and gasp.

Just when Levi thought he had Eren pegged, when he thought he held all the power and control, Eren grabbed a handful of Levi’s hair and held him in place while Eren fucked his face. With his hands cuffed and Eren’s firm grasp, Levi was left with no option but to let Eren take the reigns. Sly bastard. Still, Levi didn’t mind sucking him off and dragging out those beautiful noises.

“Open up, baby,” Eren purred, pulling Levi’s head back.

Eren gave his cock a few pumps before he came into Levi’s mouth, some of it dripping down his chin onto his chest and stomach. After a few breaths, Eren pulled Levi’s head back to expose his neck. The cum in his mouth started to slip down his mouth and he was forced to swallow it all in order to avoid choking on it.

“Mmm, good boy,” Eren praised him with a smirk, finally releasing his hold on Levi’s hair.

“Shitty brat,” Levi coughed out, wiping his chin with the back of his hand. “You were supposed to be screaming out my name.”

“We aren’t finished yet…” Eren crawled back on the bed, turning so his ass was up in the air, taunting Levi forward.

Levi scooped some of the cum off his chest and stomach and covered his fingers in the sticky fluids. He was sure there was some sweat and saliva mixed in but turned his attentions to Eren’s waiting hole. It looked like the brat had already prepared himself, which made Levi want to laugh. Horny brat. When did he do that?

Levi slipped his cum-covered fingers into that puckered entrance, drawing out more illicit noises from Eren. He could listen to the symphony of Eren’s moans, grunts, gasps, and breath for eons and never tire of it. Despite being a shitty devil, Eren was gorgeous in every way. Levi wasn’t too proud to admit it, nor was he stubborn enough to resist it.

Eren’s pucker nearly sucked his fingers in, and Levi worked his walls until Eren was writhing. “Levi, stop teasing,” he scolded, looking back at the raven with needy eyes.

“You want _me_ to stop teasing?” Levi gave Eren’s ass a hefty slap. “Says the one that came all over my face. I’ll show you teasing…”

Levi buried his cock into Eren’s ass with no hesitation, shoving it in to the hilt. Eren let out a surprised squeal followed by a hum of satisfaction. Levi took off at a breakneck speed, not allowing Eren any comfort or time to adjust. Eren took it with stride, “Levi, baby, you’re such a good little pet. Making me feel so good…”

Levi wasn’t sure if he was even more turned on or angry. Maybe both. He was overtaken by a need to claim Eren as his own; to fuck him until Eren was sure to never forget that he was Levi’s. As much as it seemed to be the other way around, Levi assured himself that he was the one in control. He’d make that known, make sure Eren remembered that. Eren could chain him up, call him names, and face-fuck him for days but Levi would make sure, in this moment, that Eren knew who was the real alpha.

* * *

Eren was happy Levi could be easily manipulated, easy to rile up, and easy to turn on. Levi seemed more than happy to participate in these lewd sessions, something Eren was previously afraid of initiating. He leaned back into Levi’s thrusts and let himself go. The smacking of skin, Levi’s panting breaths, and the heat surrounding them were enough to intoxicate Eren. A part of him missed the collar around his neck, chaining him to the wall. Without it, he wondered if he’d float up to heaven due to the angelic sensations Levi was giving him.

And then Levi hit that beautiful bundle of nerves and Eren screeched, “Levi!”

“I knew you’d say it,” Levi mumbled darkly, punishing that spot again and again.

“Shut up and _fuck_ me,” Eren groaned.

Levi slowed down. “What was that?” he teased.

“Fuck, Levi, just… mmnh…” Eren rocked himself back on Levi’s cock, searching for that spot again.

“Beg for it, devil-fucker.”

Again with the battle for power. Eren growled in frustration, this time he couldn’t shut Levi up so easily. He loved it and hated it all at the same time, this cycle of teasing and taunting. His cock was shivering and his hole tensing with need. “Levi…” Eren whimpered. “Please, please fuck me.”

“Why should I?”

“Because I asked so fucking nicely. And I know you want it too.” Eren rocked back again, giving them both that delicious friction.

Levi hummed, deciding that was good enough. He continued where they left off, punishing that spot inside Eren that left him howling. Levi sucked in a breath at one of Eren’s particularly loud, shameless wails. “Shit, Eren,” was the warning. Heat pooled inside Eren and it left him gasping and tripping his own orgasm off.

The two of them paused for a moment until they broke apart in order to catch their breath. Levi sat up moments later and sighed, “I need a bath.”

“So do I,” Eren agreed, feeling Levi’s cum slipping down his leg and onto the blankets.

Levi gave Eren’s hand a pull, “Come on then.”

Eren let Levi lead them to the bathroom and start the bath. The two of them got in together and quietly washed each other down.

Eren wondered why it wasn’t like this with his Levi, why their relationship lacked a certain playful kindness. He felt comfortable with Levi and it seemed like Levi felt the same. There was no violence, fear, or resentment. They had a mutual understanding of one another and there was no invisible wall of uncertainty between them. They could joke and tease, whisper and want each other without rules or doubt.

Even then, they sat comfortably in the tub together. Eren leaned against the back of the tub and Levi sat in his lap, resting his back against Eren’s chest. It was intimate in a way Eren never got to be with his Levi. In a way, this was better. It felt more real, as if this were a place where love could blossom and bloom.

“Levi…?” Eren asked out of the blue, breaking their peaceful silence.

“Hm?” Levi was busy sinking deeper into the hot water, closing his eyes in the process.

“Do you resent me now?” Eren had to ask. He didn’t think Levi hated him or harbored any feelings toward him, really.

“No, I understand this arrangement wasn’t of your design,” his answer was simple and he spoke as if Eren should have known that already, ubiquitous between the two of them.

“And you don’t mind being a… demon?”

“Not much has really changed. So it’s not that big of a deal. I guess I’m immortal now, but that’s not really something I fret over.”

“So… you’re happy here?” Eren asked.

“I’d be happier if you get these fucking things off me. Makes everything ten times harder and you don’t seem to notice.” Levi pulled his hands out of the water, showing off the cuffs that held his wrists together.

Eren’s eyebrows rose so high they could have flown off his face. “Oops,” he admitted, reaching around and putting a hand on the cuffs to make them disappear all together.

Levi rubbed his wrists and let them sink back into the water, “Much better.”

“Promise not to kill yourself?” Eren had to ask.

Levi splashed him with some bath water. “What’s with you and all the questions? It’s annoying.”

Eren lifted his arms out of the water to wrap them around Levi’s middle. “Just making sure you’re… happy here.”

“Stop worrying, brat. I’m fine. Better off here than on the surface, that’s for sure. I don’t have to sleep in a shitty, cold apartment. Your servant-demons bring me food, so I’m not always starving anymore. You’re fairly entertaining too, that’s a plus.”

Eren’s heart gushed at the words _fairly entertaining_. It was a real compliment straight from Levi’s lips.

“Is there anything else you need? Something I can do for you?” Eren asked, wanting to shower Levi with anything he ever wanted. Anything to make him happy.

“You can shut up for starters,” Levi mumbled. “Just calm down. Your heart is beating right into my ear. Shitty brat…”

If Eren could have sewn his lips together, he would. Instead he just kept his mouth shut and let the two of them enjoy the hot water together.

* * *

Levi was back in that goddamn bed again. He never remembered being this tired all the time, he wondered if it was some kind of demon magic working on him. Or perhaps Eren just wore him out. He figured the later to be true.

He was flopped on his stomach; naked as the day he was born. The hot bath left his skin hot and it felt good to cool down. He watched Eren sit at the round table in the room. Eren had gotten dressed in a suit again and he seemed to be preparing for something. It was entertaining to watch him work and gave Levi something to do.

Eren picked up a mirror and started talking into it. “Belial,” he spoke. “Show me Belial.”

A woman’s face appeared in the mirror. She was beautiful in her own way with hair the color of autumn and bright eyes. “Eren Jaeger, it’s about time you reached out to me!” she giggled.

“Petra, how’s the Northern Hellscape? Enjoying ruling as Belial?” Eren kept his tone light and charming. Levi wanted to smash the mirror to pieces and remind Eren he already had a playmate.

“Oh it’s fun! Look, Erwin gave me so many cute pets!” Something happened and Petra disappeared from the mirror. It now showed three grown men in three different cages. That’s Oulo, Gunther, and Eld. We just got done playing. Aren’t they cute?”

What a scary woman. The three men looked completely exhausted, like they’d just run a marathon. All three of them wore glimmering cages around their cocks.

“They’re adorable,” Eren agreed with her, though the eagerness had vanished from his voice. “Petra, I wanted to make a deal with you.”

Levi wanted to roll his eyes. Devils and their deals. They needed a new hobby.

“What’s that, Eren?” Petra came back into the picture.

“I want to form an alliance with you. I’ve already got Marco on board. Now, I’m hoping we can arrange something to solidify a friendly relationship between our two kingdoms.”

“Hm,” she thought for a moment. “I heard you offered Marco a new pet. But, I already have my hands full with the three Erwin gave me.”

“He only gave you three to keep you from becoming our ally,” Eren tried to persuade her. “You can still keep them and be our ally. We aren’t asking you to fight against Erwin. We just want to make sure when the time comes, you’ll be on our side.”

She pursed her lips and sighed, “Fine. But I’m not doing this for you. I’m doing this for Levi. When he was Lucifer, he always had our back. I owe it to him to do the same.”

“Thank you, Petra,” Eren bowed, though she couldn’t see it the gesture was there. “You have my gratitude.”

“You must be something special, Eren Jaeger,” she mused. “If Levi was willing to die for you like that, you’ve got to be someone worth dying for.”

With that, their conversation ended and Eren started looking through an assortment of scattered papers littered on the desk.

Someone worth dying for, huh? Levi cocked his head to the side and gave Eren a good lookover. He was sweet, in his own dopey way. He was kind. He was patient. Levi held onto his heart because when Eren looked at him with those bright eyes, it always jumped a little. Fuck. Levi was falling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will forever be thanking all of you for your sweet comments, kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, ect. You all keep me super motivated to keep going on this one, I love it <3 thank you <3
> 
> If you have any questions, concerns, requests, suggestions or just want to chit-chat, you can find me on tumblr: [snakemittenswrites](https://snakemittenswrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Here’s a link to my personal blog as well!: [snakemittens](https://snakemittens.tumblr.com/)


	11. Vices & Virtues (Bonus)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *fasten your seat belts kids, this chapter is pretty fucking weird*
> 
> Hey guys! This is a bonus chapter featuring Marco and Jean and their first night together! This one gets a little weird and contains blood play, crazy top Marco, and a very confused and needy bottom Jean. This is all new stuff for me, so I apologize if it's a bit amateur. If this isn't to your taste, this bonus one-shot has nothing to do with the main story so you can skip it if you'd like! 
> 
> If you skip it, I'll see you next chapter! If you're still up for reading, enjoy the ride!

Jean had seen Marco three times prior to their current predicament. The first was a glance, a mere few seconds of a held gaze. Marco had just become a Fury under Levi’s ruling and a damn good one at that. He walked into the throne room covered in blood, smiling like a fucking angel. His squad successfully held back three hordes of wild demons from Shiganshina and they returned when there was not even one wild demon left standing. The second time was the first day the most recent incarnation of Eren came to Levi. After Jean shuffled Eren into Levi’s chambers, Marco stopped him in the hallway to ask what was going on. Jean stumbled over his words and somehow choked on his own tongue. Marco just laughed, put warm hand on Jean’s shoulder, and wished him a good evening. The third time was the day Levi was killed by Mikasa, at the ball.

Marco was just assigned as the new Satan, something Jean couldn’t even fathom. He’d always held a secret hatred for the Southern Hellscape. It was the worst of the worst, where the real fucked up assholes ended up. Marco didn’t seem fucked up at all. He seemed misplaced, a pure and divine prince that fell into the wrong Afterworld. At the ball, he gave Jean that same smile, the one that made his heart go berserk and sent his head swimming in a sea of chaos.

But then Levi was murdered and everything went to hell. And Jean kissed the possibility of ever seeing Marco again. Yet there they were, in the Southern Hellscape (a place Jean had only ever seen in his nightmares).

While his old home was designed as an endless labyrinth styled as a medieval castle, Marco’s home looked vastly different. There were no royal red carpets or intricately designed sconces. There were no thrones or ballrooms. Instead, it appeared to be a series of caves with canals of lava connecting it all together. People were held in metal cages hanging inches above the canals, weeping in the scalding agony of burning skin. Some random body parts floated along down the hot river, various bones sticking out as they slowly passed.

“It’s funny, you can’t really tell whose bones are whose, but I suppose it doesn’t matter much, hm?” Marco mused, watching Jean stare in horror. The gruesome sight had him speechless and his inside felt like they were curdling with fear.

Marco smiled at the stark terror painted across Jean’s face and chuckled, “Don’t worry, my love, you won’t be spending much time wandering around my Hellscape. I’d much rather keep you locked up safely… So don’t fear, don’t fret, I’ll keep you protected from all of this.”

Jean pried his eyes off of the morbid scene to look Marco in the eyes. His words dripped with sweetness and he still wore that dazzling smile, as if they were anywhere but in the pits of hell.

“Here, I don’t want you to hurt yourself on the ground…” Marco hauled Jean up into his arms and carried him like a child through various dark tunnels, humming some tune in a minor key the entire way. “You haven’t said a thing since we’ve arrived here, Jean. What are you thinking?”

Jean was happy he could hide his face away from Marco because he was scared shitless of it all. He’d never seen anything so macabre in his life on Earth and in Hell. All the rumors were true: Satan wasn’t someone to be fucked with. And now he fucking _owned_ Jean like some sort of pet. Jean shivered, unsure of what would become of him. Still, despite it all, his heart was racing deliciously. He hated the part inside of him that was excited to be so close to Marco.

“Did I scare you, Jean?” Marco asked. His voice was tinted with actual concern and it made him seem a little less threatening. “Don’t worry, I’d never hurt you… unless the pain was accompanied with some sort of pleasure…”

Another shiver from Jean sent Marco chuckling. Jean knew he was fucked. He regret every time he teased Eren for being Levi’s fuck-toy. He regret snickering and relentlessly bullying him over the fact that his immortal fate would be groveling at Levi’s feet. Now he was the one quivering at his master’s feet. What was worse is that he sort of _liked_ it. He felt as if he could drown in Marco’s cheerful gaze, suffocating until his undead soul shrank into nothingness… and he’d be fine with it. It’d be a fucking fantastic way to go.

They finally got to their destination: Marco’s bedroom chambers. Jean wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but it wasn’t… this. Levi’s room was filled with hues of red and gold, carefully organized with chests along the walls and shelves with a plethora of glittering treasures. Marco’s bedroom was colored in tones of silver and royal blue. His bed was huge and littered with pillows and blankets that were a scattered mess. The floor, unlike the rest of his cave-like hell, was a plush white carpet. Jean spotted a huge adjoining bathroom that was connected by an archway.

Jean wanted to groan; now he wouldn’t even be able to shit privately. His entire body and life was Marco’s to watch and play with. After the years of watching Eren crawl after Levi, Jean knew exactly what Marco expected.

Fucking hell, he was truly fucked.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

“Jean,” Marco snapped Jean out of his panicked thoughts. “You seem tense…” Marco sat Jean on the bed and adjusted the pillows and blankets around him to make sure he was comfortable. At the wave of his hand, Jean’s clothes were gone and he was completely bare. Still, he wasn’t as ashamed as he thought he’d be. He didn’t mind Marco’s eyes licking up and down his naked body. He didn’t mind when Marco’s fingers lightly danced up his thigh, over his abs, and finally to pinch his chin. Marco forced Jean to stare up at him and leaned forward to lessen the distance between them. “Tell me, what are you thinking, Jean? You keep avoiding me and my patience is running thin.”

“I… um…” Jean tried to form words. He failed miserably. Everything he was seemed to reach out to Marco, every fiber needed Marco close… yet… he was stunned and conflicted. Why did he want someone like this? Why did he have to be the one that was chosen? Why didn’t he care that his freedom was taken away? Why was he… excited? His chin jerked against Marco’s hold in efforts to look away, but Marco wasn’t having it. His fingers pinched a little harder.

“Jean,” Marco’s voice grew dark and scornful. Jean wanted to recoil into the blankets or perhaps apologize, but Marco continued, “I asked you a question, Jean. I extend nothing but graciousness to you. I expect you to reciprocate. If you cannot…” Marco took a deep breath in attempts to compose himself but appeared to fail. He let out a growl of frustration and everything happened within a few seconds.

Chains burst from the silver cuffs on Jean’s hands and latched onto the ceiling, pulling him violently upwards until his toes barely touched the mattress. He dangled there helplessly, grasping onto the chains for some sort of support. Marco stepped off the bed and took a few steps back to admire his own handiwork. “Maybe you should just hang there and think about what you’ve done,” Marco venomously spoke between clenched teeth. “Maybe then you’ll be up for talking.”

 

Jean counted the seconds in his head until he grew too tired to count. His arms burned. His head hurt. Most of all, he was still fucking horny and it drove him absolutely crazy. Marco could do anything he wanted with Jean, whether it brought him pain or pleasure. And for some reason, it was fucking _hot._

The flash between Marco’s sweetness and his fury terrified and electrified Jean. He angelic exterior just hid the beast that slept within, a beast that wished to devour Jean from head to toe.

Marco finally stepped back in with a charming smile. “Jean, my love, are you tired? Want me to let you down from there?”

Jean nodded, trying to hide his inner enthusiasm that Marco was back. He still wasn’t sure how he felt about this whole deal.

“Ask me nicely and I’ll consider it…” Marco purred as he knelt on the bed. His hands came up Jean’s calves and thighs until they rested on the globes of his ass. Marco nuzzled his nose into Jean’s pubic hair, taking in a deep breath. His lips grazed the head of his stiff cock.

He let out the words he’d been rehearsing in his head for however long he’d been dangling there. The constant repetition in his head helped them come out of his mouth flawlessly. “Master Marco, I apologize for my… silence. I was simply overwhelmed, is all.”

Marco hummed pleasantly and firmly grasped Jean’s cock. “It does seem like you’re… overwhelmed…” His fist tightened uncomfortably, making Jean suck in a breath. “Promise you’ll be a good boy from now on? As you used to eloquently put it, a good _fuck-toy_ for your master?”

Shit, Marco knew about Jean’s favorite nickname for Eren. He cursed at himself for being an asshole, but his mind was quickly reverted back to Marco when the demon-king gave another uncomfortable squeeze to his erection. “Your thoughts will solely be on me, my love. And you will answer without hesitation.” His words were soaking with anger again.

Jean tried to be charming but his words came out a little squeaky from the pressure on his dick, “Yes, Master Marco, I’ll be good.”

Marco’s loving gaze was back and Jean melted into it. He’d do anything to have those warm eyes on him, gifting him with the façade of being loved. It’d been years since Jean felt anything close to it and he’d shamelessly take any chance he could to taste it yet again.

Marco stood and let Jean wrap his legs around his hips. The sweet relief Jean’s arms felt had him sighing. They fell around Marco gratefully and Jean found himself hugging onto the man like a lifeline. Marco cooed, “Does this feel better, love?”

“Yes, sir,” Jean murmured into Marco’s neck. His skin was so soft and warm; Jean hugged on a little tighter.

“Now you’re coming around… such a good boy… and so polite too…” Marco praised. He had one hand cupping Jean’s ass to hold him up. The other trailed up and down his spine in the most comforting way.

Yes, this is what he wanted. Someone to have and to hold, despite their vices or virtues. He wouldn’t fight it anymore, or perhaps he was just too exhausted to want to fight anymore. Either way, he was submitting to Marco’s touch and falling into it freely.

Marco ran a hand through Jean’s hair and whispered, “Shall I let you down?”

“Please, sir,” Jean whispered back, tilting his head into Marco’s hand unconsciously.

The chains disappeared and Marco dropped Jean onto the mattress. The fall caused the breath to be knocked out of Jean and before he could get it back again; Marco was on top of him and taking his lips in his. The long-awaited kiss was sloppy and desperate, a telling start to their first evening together.

“Master Marco, sir!” someone burst into the bedroom chambers unannounced. Their sudden entrance made Jean gasp; he gripped onto the blankets ready to pull them over himself to shroud his naked body.

Marco was much less surprised. A cruel grin spread across his face and he crawled off of Jean and got out of bed, slowly stalking towards his unlucky subordinate. “What is _so_ dire that you felt the need to interfere so crudely?”

“Uh, I, sir…” the demon stuttered. “You’ve been invited by Lucifer to attend another soirée.”

“And this couldn’t wait… why?” Marco stopped walking when he was toe-to-toe with the demon.

“I, uh…”

“And did I notice those eyes looking over my new, precious pet? Tell me, did you catch a gaze at him?”

“I didn’t mean to, sir. I didn’t know…”

Marco took a fistful of the demon’s hair and yanked them over to the bed. The demon was forced to look at Jean, their eyes hovering over Jean’s wilting erection. Marco laughed maniacally, “Feast your eyes, isn’t he gorgeous? A beautiful last sight, don’t you think?”

“Last… sight…?”

Jean watched as Marco ripped the demon’s head clean off, accompanied by a symphony of tearing flesh and garbled screams. Blood sprayed over the bed, soaking the sheets and blankets. It rained over Jean and splattered onto Marco. All while Marco slowly tore off the demon’s head, he howled, “ _No one but me looks at my pet. No one but me touches him. He is mine and mine alone.”_

Marco dropped the head and let the body fall onto the floor. It seemed only after he’d killed the demon in front of Jean that the reality sunk in.

“Oh, baby, I’m so sorry,” Marco held out his hands to Jean. “I just… I couldn’t…”

Jean reached out and took Marco’s hands, the blood splatting and squishing with the contact. “I know,” Jean finished for him. He didn’t want Marco to have to explain the dark yearnings from his heart. He knew how the vices gripped at your brain and slipped through your nerves, forcing you to act on impulse. Jean didn’t want Marco to have to suffer through the verbal admission to his sins.

Marco looked like he was about to cry and Jean wasn’t going to let him. He used his thumb to wipe away the dripping blood from Marco’s lips and kissed him hard enough to steal away his attention. Even coated in blood, Marco was as gorgeous and bright as an angel.

“No one will look at you like I do. No one will touch you like I do. I’ll keep you safe here, even if that means cutting down anyone who disgraces you.” Marco’s words sounded distant in Jean’s ears. His blood was pumping with adrenaline, fear, and excitement. He didn’t need Marco’s words; he needed Marco’s hands and lips on his body.

“Mar…co…” Jean moaned in between heated kisses. He started raking his fingers down Marco’s clothes, clawing them off haphazardly.

Marco just hummed with pleasure and helped Jean undress him until he was just as bare as Jean. He grabbed Jean by the collar and nearly threw him onto a white chaise sofa in the corner. Marco climbed on top of him and violently kissed his lips, biting them and sucking at them until they burned. Jean thrust his hips upwards on instinct, needing that friction between the two of them. He gasped when Marco bit his neck, leaving a trail of blood flowing from the wound. Marco lapped at it a few times before gently rubbing the spot with his fingers. “Beautiful…” he softly sang. “Jean, you’re such a treasure. And you look so good drenched in blood… Simply dazzling, dressed up in scarlet…”

Marco rubbed Jean’s cheek, smearing the hot and sticky claret across his face. “I’ve wanted you for so damn long… Have you wanted me too?”

Jean found himself nodding before he could even get the words out. “You’ve always captivated me, Master Marco.”

It was exactly what his demon-king wanted to hear. Marco grinned and kissed Jean hard on the lips. The two of them toppled off the sofa and onto the carpet in a kissing, rolling mess, leaving a trail of blood staining the carpet behind them. The burning sensation on Jean’s neck faded as Marco distracted him with his tongue. He lapped at the roof of Jean’s mouth, poked at his canine teeth, and nipped at Jean’s tongue. He moved on downwards to suck on Jean’s nipples, biting and lapping at each of them. “So pretty, Jean…” Marco spoke against Jean’s damp skin. “All for me.”

“All for you…” Jean agreed, pushing himself up towards Marco the best he could.

“You looked amazing hanging up from the ceiling for me… Waiting for your master so nicely… Can we do that again?” Marco worked his lips down Jean’s body until he reached Jean’s throbbing cock. He gave it a few teasing licks up the shaft while waiting for Jean’s answer, staring up at him with an alluring, sinful gaze.

Jean knew exactly what he wanted to hear, “We can do anything you want, sir.”

“But it’s more fun when you want to as well…” Marco took Jean’s cock into his mouth, granting him a few pulses up and down.

“I want to…” Jean choked out alongside a stifled moan.

At those three words, the chains were zipping out of nowhere, roughly yanking Jean up off the floor. His feet were inches off the ground, barely letting his toes graze the carpet. The ache in his arms burned again and the whiplash from being violently manhandled had him gasping for air and rolling his neck.

But then there was Marco, ready to distract him from all the pain and discomfort. He came up with dripping wet fingers, soaked in some new, clear liquid. Without warning, he thrust them in between Jean’s ass-cheeks and into his tight hole. The cold liquid was surprising, coating his walls with a slick chill. Marco massaged his fingers in, bending and thrusting in and out to work him open. Jean wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around the other male to pull him closer, but could only hang there at Marco’s will.

“Jean, my love, tell me what you want me to do…” Marco was going to drag those filthy words out of him and Jean didn’t mind a bit.

“Fuck me, Marco, please…” Jean scrambled to wrap his legs around Marco for support, clasping onto him as tightly as possible.

“I don’t know if you’re ready...” Marco bent his fingers just so; touching a bundle of nerves that sent Jean reeling and squealing a serious of moans and groans.

“I don’t care… just… please…” he was breathing out the words one syllable at a time, grinding against his demon-king.

Marco chuckled, “No.”

Jean’s entire face fell and he whined, “No?”

“I want you _broken_ ,” Marco growled. The chains disappeared and Jean fell into Marco’s arms. Marco took a few strides to the wall and smacked Jean into it, his back hitting the wall so hard it caused a nearby mirror to drop off the wall and shatter. It didn’t matter though, because Marco had Jean pinned up against the wall.

“Please… Marco…” Jean’s voice was only a whisper. He ground up against Marco, needing friction and movement.

“Jean,” Marco warned, dropping Jean onto his feet. “That’s it. Hands and knees. Now.”

Marco’s tone of voice wasn’t something to be reckoned with. Jean was on the ground in seconds, accompanied by Marco’s fingers up his ass once again.

“I told you, I don’t want to hurt you,” Marco’s tone was soft again, as if he were disciplining a child. “But you’re making this difficult…”

Jean rocked back onto Marco’s fingers, barely listening to the words coming out of his mouth. The wetness in his hole squelched with every pulse and every time Marco crooked his fingers. First there was only one, then two, then three. Marco scissored Jean open slowly and Jean continued to bend toward his demon-king. He barely noticed when a forth finger entered him, stretching him out even further.

“Jean, love, do you still want more?” Marco hummed cheerfully, as if he were asking if Jean wanted more mashed potatoes or some shit and not more fingers up his ass.

Jean nodded and barely got the words out, “Yes, sir.” He bent the small of his back up as far as it would go, inviting Marco in.

“Mm, good boy…” Marco praised. “Taking in your master’s entire fist…” Entire fist? Jean gulped and Marco pushed in his whole hand. “You feel so good, love, so damn good…” Marco kept cooing as he fit in his fist.

Jean had never felt such delectable fullness or enticing pleasure in his life. He thanked his high pain tolerance and tried to catch his breath. His eyes had to have been sparkling. Marco’s knuckles worked like fucking magic and had his cock weeping with precum. And Marco noticed. “Coming soon?”

Jean shook his head. As much as he wanted to, this wasn’t how he wanted to do it. “Your cock… I want... To come… From your cock…”

He thought he heard Marco gasp. Marco slowly removed his hand slowly and left little kisses along Jean’s cheeks and back. “Such a perfect, dirty little lover.”

Jean made a little moan of acknowledgement and hated how empty he felt. He pushed back towards Marco, hoping to give him a hint of what he really wanted. And Marco didn’t make him wait any longer.

Jean didn’t last long at all, not after all they’d been through. He was coming onto the bloody carpet minutes after Marco started thrusting into him. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he practically sang as the orgasm overtook him. His limbs shook uncontrollably and threatened to give out on him. Luckily, Marco seemed to have his fill of tempting fun as well and came seconds after Jean, filling him up with hot semen.

Jean crashed onto the carpet and panted for air. His body was soaked in sweat, come, blood, and saliva. He felt dirty yet oh-so good that he could care less about the fluids dripping off his body.

Marco sighed with satisfaction and leaned up against the chaise sofa. “Look at this mess you’ve made,” he goaded with a smirk.

Jean just looked up at him and slowly shook his head with a grin. He went to stand, but his still-shaking limbs wouldn’t let him. Instead, Marco lifted him up into his arms and into the bathroom. He set Jean in the tub and started running cool water. After a first rinse, Marco filled the tub again and let Jean soak for a while. In the mean time, he left to go take care of some business (and offered no other explanation).

Jean sunk into the cool water and appreciated the opportunity to observe the bruises and wounds on his skin. Each of them was like a personal memento of their first night together. Perhaps it was magic or a desperate need for affection, but Jean felt something more than just sexual arousal. He felt pure devotion.

And the man he was falling for was _gone._ After sex like that, and he was _missing._ He wasn’t sure why, but he began to cry. What had he done wrong? Why did Marco leave?

“M-Marco,” he softly cried into the empty room. He tried again, a little louder, “Marco?”

And in seconds, he was there again. Jean had to sigh with relief when Marco came back to the tub, kneeling at the side and brushing his fingers through Jean’s hair. “Sorry, love, did I leave you for too long? I’m so sorry. Were you lonely?”

He hated it, but only a few minutes away from his Marco left him sobbing. This wasn’t anything like his typical demeanor. Marco had taken the selfish asshole and turned him into a whimpering puppy. He tamed Jean’s inner monsters and controlled them. He was what Jean had been missing during his years on Earth and his time in Hell.

“Don’t… leave me… again…” Jean reached over the tub to hold onto Marco, to bury his face into the other male’s shoulder.

“I just needed to clean up, that’s all. I don’t want you to sleep in soiled sheets. You deserve more than that, love…” Marco cooed. “I’ll take care of you. I won’t leave you lonely.”

Jean nodded with understanding and let Marco pull him out of the tub. There was no way he could stand or walk, so Marco took him straight to the bed. Somehow, the room was back to normal, as if the events from the past few hours had ever occurred.

Jean wrapped himself up into the blankets and watched Marco as a hawk. He was now thankful for the big archway leading into the bathroom, for he could watch intently as Marco showered and cleaned himself up.

Jean bit his lip and cursed in his head at himself. What happened? He knew being a devil’s pet was the lowest of the low. He knew how idiotic Eren looked as he chased after Levi with no reservation. And yet, all he wanted to do was latch onto Marco as if he were going to be ripped in half by some monster if he didn’t.

Hell, he wasn’t even ashamed. He wasn’t embarrassed. He wasn’t even afraid.

He had Marco as much as Marco had him. They were both broken and a little insane, but they had each other now.

Marco came back and snuggled into the bed with him, holding him closer than ever and making him feel truly loved for the first time.

He was a man of both vices and virtues, as was Jean. They both sinned and lied and buried themselves into hell with no hope of leaving. Still, the fact that they found each other was nothing short of divine intervention.

“Marco?” Jean asked, but Marco was sound asleep. He continued anyway, “I think I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I do hope you enjoyed it! I wrote this one while I'm wine-drunk so hopefully it doesn't have too many mistakes - let me know if you catch anything!
> 
> If you have any questions, concerns, requests, suggestions or just want to chit-chat, you can find me on tumblr: [snakemittenswrites](https://snakemittenswrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Here’s a link to my personal blog as well!: [snakemittens](https://snakemittens.tumblr.com/)


	12. Patience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always err on the side of too much warning, so this chapter gets a bit dub-con near the end!  
> Thank you for reading <3

Fuck, Levi was falling.

He’d stood at the edge of a vast cliff, staring down into a pit of black ocean water that sloshed up against the side of the cliff. Even if he were immortal, it didn’t change the fact that his heart was leaping up his throat with fear. As many times as he’d stared death in the face, it never changed the fact that his body would always react. His body clawed for survival, forced him into action. He took an instinctual step back, his back hitting Eren’s chest.

“Trust me,” Eren whispered before pushing Levi right over the edge.

He freefell through the chilly air and braced himself for impact. No, he couldn’t die. But he could suffer. At the speed he was falling, he wouldn’t be surprised if every bone in his body shattered like glass.

He neared the dark surface and squeezed his eyes shut. The whirring wind and crashing waves rumbled in his ears. Gravity yanked him faster and faster. And then two arms came around his middle and it all slowed to a gradual stop. He plopped into the water smoothly and slowly, sinking in until all movement came to a stop and he was in shoulders-deep.

Levi knew he wouldn’t be able to see Eren’s face, so he didn’t bother turning around. “What the fuck?” he hissed into the darkness, hating how cold the water felt on his naked skin.

“Can you swim?” Eren asked, his tone not giving anything away. Levi had to wonder what the fuck was going through Eren’s mind at that moment.

“What kind of shitty question is that? No, I can’t swim. I was a murderer, not a sailor.” The irritation in Levi’s gut roared.

“I won’t let go, then. We’re going to go find your memories.”

With that, Eren took Levi’s hand and dove down into the depths.

It took a while before Levi got used to not breathing. The habit he’d formed during his time as a human stuck with him instinctually. He realized that if he held his breath, his lungs never burned with a need for air and his chest didn’t heave or tighten. He simply just didn’t breath and his body was okay with it.

Eren swam around in the water for what seemed like hours. Levi just let him pull him along through the darkness and hoped Eren wouldn’t let go. He figured if he lost hold of Eren, he’d be stuck in the watery depths for the rest of time (or at least until he learned how to tread water).

How long would Eren search? How long would they wait around for some ‘memory’ to form in Levi’s head? Levi gave Eren’s hand an annoyed jerk and he was pulled upwards to the surface. Eren caught a good grasp around Levi to hold him up and gasped, “I don’t… I can’t… I don’t know why…”

Eren babbled on while he pulled them forwards though the darkness. “I saw them… I saw your whole life… And everyone else’s… So why…?”

Finally they met a rocky edge and the two of them emerged from the hell-sea. They walked down a hallway and soon walked into the throne room. Eren was dripping wet and just as naked as Levi. He shivered and stared at the floor with a pained expression.

Perhaps this was his last-ditch effort of getting his old lover back. Without the memories of his past life, this new Levi held no value in the demon’s eyes. So Levi had to wonder… what were they even doing?

He’d read over that stupid journal countless times. He tried to feel whatever he felt in his past life. He tried to emulate what he must have been like and acted like. He fully believed it all; it filled in a lot of gaps and explained odd familiarities. Still, he just wasn’t the same. He’d never be the same. So what could he ever offer Eren other than a living reminder of the man he lost?

The game needed to end. This never-ending cycle needed to cease. Levi hated that look Eren always gave him. First, one of pure fondness. Then, a second later, grief. And lastly, it’d all be followed up with a look of guilt.

But what could he do? If he somehow managed to kill himself, he’d return yet again. If he killed Eren, he’d become the new Lucifer and Eren would return with no memories.

What was left? What other option did they have?

* * *

Eren deposited Levi to the bedroom chambers and told him to warm up and rest. Somewhere in his heart, he knew it wouldn’t work. His life as a devil would never offer him such a luxury. He loved Levi, always would, and still did. Even so, a part of him still wished for things to go back to the way they were.

A new determination burned within him and he decided if he couldn’t bring back the past, he’d continue with his plan to shape the future.

He dressed up in his military uniform and stalked the halls until he found Hange. She raised an eyebrow at his damp hair and shivering hands. “You took a dip into the hell-sea?”

“I thought it’d jog some memories,” he spoke through clenched teeth, still a bit sour over the issue.

“The only time you’ll ever be able to see those memories is when you become the new Lucifer. That’s it. After that, there is no way of seeing them ever again. They’re apart of you, not a tangible item to watch over and over again.”

Eren grumbled and rolled his eyes. “Now you tell me. Anyway, I want to throw a party. Like Levi did. Invite all the devils. Invite their pets. Invite their Furies. I don’t care; just make it a big-ass soirée.”

“And your reason for this get-together?”

“Do I need one?”

“It’s only customary.”

“For our newfound alliance, then.”

“As you wish, sir.” Hange gave him a small, knowing smile before waltzing back down the hallway shouting. “We’re having a party, people! Let’s get ready! No slacking, now! Or I’ll cut you down and have our king send you somewhere less forgiving!”

Eren dusted his hands off, calling it a job well done, and took to the throne room. He collapsed into the over-sized chair and imitated Levi on the first day they’d met in this lifetime.

“The fuck are you?” Eren whispered with a laugh. Levi knew exactly who Eren was. Levi knew every inch of Eren’s skin, every thought that would cross his mind. Levi designed a new world each time Eren returned. His subordinates would pretend they didn’t know him, even though they’d all met him many times before. He’d go through the motions of getting Eren to trust him, making sure Eren survived. Eren had to hand it to him; it took devotion to continue dealing with such a suicidal bastard.

So what sort of world did Eren need to design for them now? He tossed his head back and wondered what their lives would be like without the constant turmoil of being stuck in hell.

Perhaps they’d be able to sit in the sun together. Eren smiled at the thought. They’d look up and see the blue sky, not eternal darkness. The sun would shine down on their faces and warm their skin. Maybe they’d sit in the grass and let it tickle their skin.

Neither would be buried in sin or grief. Neither would hold more power than the other. They’d simply be Levi and Eren, happily together under the bright, golden sun.

Eren snorted thinking about how they’d meet. More than likely, it’d be due to some sort of strange series of events. Some inevitable force pulling the two together. A red rope connecting them no matter where they were or what they did.

Would it be love at first sight? Or would they loathe each other? It was hard to say. Either way, Eren knew he’d enjoy the ride over and over again.

He dug out the last page from Levi’s journal from his pocket. He’d kept it folded nicely and carried it everywhere with him.

_Eren, make me fall in love with you. That’s how it’s supposed to be. I’ll be coming for you. I swear. I won’t remember a thing, but it’ll still be me. I know you can do it._

 

Eren kept glancing over the words: it’ll still be me. Was it? Was Levi still Levi? Without the memories from his past life, was he still Eren’s beloved demon king? This new Levi was a shell, a version of his demon king that looked and sounded the same. Did memories make the man? Because without those memories, Levi wasn’t… Levi.

Then again, Eren’s heart jumped whenever he saw Levi. His hands gravitated towards his body and yearned for his touch in return. Something continued to push them together, even when both of them carried such heavy burdens from their past.

Did he truly love this new Levi? It was hard to say. Eren kept telling himself that. He kept telling everyone. But still, in his heart, there was always something missing.

He’d always be waiting for his Levi to come back to him.

 _Eren, make me fall in love with you._ His Levi’s final request was easier written than felt. Not only did Eren need to make Levi fall back in love with him, Eren needed to feel the same way. With his heart constantly wavering between love and heartache, it wasn’t such an easy task.

 _I know you can do it._ His Levi believed in him. But Eren didn’t believe in himself.

This was such a big mess. Eren should have turned the new Levi away, told him to run back to Earth as fast as he could. He should have separated himself from Levi to protect him from the inevitable.

“Swimming in self-doubt, I see?” A low voice came out from behind the throne.

Eren whipped around to see Mike. He was a quiet Fury who stayed out of Eren’s way. They’d only briefly spoken once while Levi was still alive. Since Levi’s death, Mike was rarely seen outside of his own quarters.

“How do you know?” Eren challenged.

“I can smell it on you. You reek of… apprehension.”

Eren just sighed, unwilling to argue over it. Mike was right.

He kept speaking, “Levi always felt the same way. Like the new version wasn’t the same as the older. Still, he had something that got him through it.”

“What’s that?” Eren perked up at the thought of learning something new about his Levi.

“Hope.”

“Hope?” His heart fell. That wasn’t very helpful.

“He always said you were his hope. You always came back to him, just as… irritating as before. And still, every time, he found you just as charming. Seeing your face made him feel like the new you would last a little longer than the others. He’d go through lengths of time without you and grow bitter. He’d foster the hate for you inside his heart and decide he could never love a new Eren ever again. But then you’d walk through those doors and it’d all fade away.”

Eren stared at Mike with wide eyes. “Really?”

“I know you may not see it now, but be patient. You’ll find whatever you found in Levi that makes you fall in love with him time and time again.”

Mike shifted back into the shadows and Eren was left alone with his thoughts yet again. The blond Fury’s words soothed Eren’s worries, even just a little. Mike was right. Eren didn’t remember it, but he’d been in the new Levi’s shoes time and time again. Even after seven reincarnations, he still fell for Levi with a love that didn’t die when he did.

Eren found himself walking back towards the bedroom chambers. Furies, Familiars, and servants were flitting and floating throughout the hallways going about their own business to prepare for the party. Eren didn’t focus on any of them at all. He didn’t even acknowledge them when they’d bow to him in passing.

There was one certainty in his immortal life; one thing that he knew his heart would never waver on. When he looked at Levi, he always caught that familiar gaze: A second of surprise, another second of affection, and finally a mask of indifference. Eren would kill for that second of affection. It took all of his anxieties, fears, and uncertainties and washed them all away.

Eren burst through the wooden chamber doors and glanced around the room. It was empty. He scrunched up his brow in confusion and peeked into the bathroom, which was deserted as well.

“Levi?” Eren called. He flew to the bed and tossed the crumpled blankets around to see if Levi was under them. He opened up several chests and closets, as if Levi had decided an impromptu game of hide-and-seek would be enjoyable.

“Levi?” Eren tried again, a little louder that time with no answer. He tossed open the bedroom doors again and yelled out into the hall. “Levi?!”

A panic took over Eren’s body and he began to run. As much as he thought being apart from Levi was the better choice, not knowing where he went sent a flurry of worry though his core. The thought of losing him again struck him and a beast inside his chest clawed its way out.

* * *

“You’re going to make him worry about you if you stay here too long,” Sasha warned. She was cooking something in the kitchen. Perhaps ‘cooking’ wasn’t the right word. She was eating raw ingredients while staring at the empty mixing bowl with unmotivated intentions.

Levi was sitting on the floor with his back against the cabinets. He wasn’t sure why he ran away from that stupid bedroom. It was full of treasures and mementos from his past life, a person it seemed he would never measure up to in Eren’s eyes.

Why did he want that stupid brat to like him so much anyway? The inner yearning for Eren’s affection only pissed him off more.

“I don’t care. It’s not me he worries about anyway,” Levi grumbled, pinching the hem of his suit coat. In his haste to escape the bedroom, he threw on a decent outfit. He wasn’t in the mood to go prancing around the castle nude. He wasn’t going to put up with that shit.

“Still,” Sasha looked down at him and crossed her arms. “He loves you. You just have to give him some time. Be patient. You both have some reconciling to do. You’re just like a hot stew! It needs some time before the flavors can really meld together…”

“Why did I even come here?” Levi pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his chin on them.

“Probably because you figured this would be the last place Eren would look for you.”

Okay, she may have been an airhead but her instincts were as sharp as Levi’s old dagger.

“With Eren’s determination, though, I’m sure he can practically _smell_ you. It won’t be long before he comes after you. I bet he’ll be pretty ticked off.”

“What’s he got to be pissed about?”

“Losing you again, probably. I bet he’s terrified of losing you. Haven’t you wondered why he’s always locking you in that bedroom and keeping that collar on you?”

Levi narrowed his eyes at her. “What are you, some kind of quack?”

“A what?” Sasha cocked her head to the side and laughed. “I just know you two enough by now to see what’s going on here.”

Levi thumbed at the metal collar around his neck and pulled his shirt up a little more to cover it up.

“You don’t have to be so shy about it. It’s obvious he’s crazy about you.”

“If he were, he wouldn’t get so wrapped up over getting my memories back.”

She popped a carrot slice into her mouth and chewed on it a bit before shrugging. “He’s just confused right now. And you are too. Like I said. Let the stew simmer so the flavors can blend. Maybe throw in some chili powder to kick it up a notch.”

Levi wanted to groan about how unhelpful her advice was, but a roaring voice interrupted his thoughts.

“ _Where the fuck is Levi?”_ Eren’s booming voice screeched through the castle.

“That’s your cue,” Sasha whispered.

“No, let him squirm,” Levi whispered back.

She rolled her eyes, “You’re acting like a child.”

“I don’t give a flying fuck.”

“Well, I’m not going to let him rampage this entire Hellscape because you’re too afraid to face him,” Sasha mumbled. “Hey Ere-!”

Levi yanked her to the floor with one fell swoop and threw a hand over her mouth. He drug them out of sight and peered around the corner to watch as Eren stormed around the hallway, peering into each room and huffing in disappointment when he found no sign of Levi.

It was sort of cute.

Levi shook his head and looked back at Sasha who was gnawing at his hand. “Will you stop?” he hissed at her, letting her go.

“Not until you stop being so difficult,” she spat back, yanking an orange out of her pocket.

“Where the fuck did you get that?” Levi looked between the orange and Sasha’s smug smile.

She threw the orange outside the archway, hitting Eren in the back of the head. The demon king spun around violently with a snarl, locking eyes with Levi who was peering around the corner with wide eyes.

It all happened a little too quickly for Levi to fully register. Somewhere in the mix, he swore at Sasha and she snickered in return. Eren roughly grabbed Levi around the middle and carried him down the hall. Sasha may or may not have made a comment about how Levi was little and easy to carry. Either way, it went disregarded.

Eren hauled Levi down the hallway like a fucking sack of flour. He threw open the bedroom doors and slammed them shut behind them. Eren tossed Levi onto the bed and started ripping off Levi’s clothes piece by piece.

“Eren, will you calm the fuck down?” Levi shouted, trying to get through to the enraged beast.

“Calm the fuck down? Where the fuck were you? Why did you leave this room?” Eren was nearly screaming.

“Shit, Eren, what the fuck is wrong?” Levi let Eren strip him down until he was nude once again. Chains burst from the metal cuffs on his wrists and ankles to anchor him down to the bed. They pulled at his limbs almost uncomfortably, splaying him out for Eren to gaze upon.

But Eren wasn’t gazing. His eyes were wide with panic and he was looking over Levi as if he were searching for injuries. His hands felt over every limb, every bone, and every muscle. And then it hit Levi. Eren was checking to make sure he was really there.

_I bet he’s terrified of losing you._

“Eren,” Levi tried to keep his voice steady and calm. The first thing he needed to do was make sure the maniac didn’t hurt either of them in his frenzy. “I’m fine.”

“You… were… missing…” Eren breathed out, his entire body shaking.

Levi found himself growing irritated with Eren’s frustration. “Yeah, I went to go talk to Sasha. This room makes me… stir crazy.”

“You shouldn’t… You can’t… You can’t leave here,” Eren tried to form real sentences.

Levi just glared at him. “What does it matter to you anyway? I’m not _your_ Levi. And I never will be. I never can be. So what’s the point?” The volume of his voice escalated towards the end no matter how badly he wanted to stay calm. A ringing frustration in his chest started to bang out of control. “You just keep me around to fuck me and pretend I’m someone I’m not. That’s fucking psychotic.”

Eren looked like he really tried to hold the words in, but he couldn’t. “I… love you, Levi. No matter what lifetime we’re in.”

“You’re fucking lying,” Levi spat back.

“No I’m not!” Eren was quick to defend himself.

“Yes you are! Do you want to know how I know? Because every fucking time you look at me, you get that look on your face!”

“What look?”

“Like you mistook me for someone else.”

Eren fell silent before ultimately falling victim to his own anger. He started stripping his own clothes off, sloppily and haphazardly. The second he was finally free of cloth, he straddled Levi and started attacking his neck with painful bites and sucks.

“Fuck, Eren, stop it!” Levi tried to shake him off, but the chains holding him down didn’t give him much leverage to do so.

Eren let out a grumbling noise from the back of his throat and let his hands travel down Levi’s body until he locked his grip down on Levi’s cock.

“Eren, I’m fucking serious. Cut it out!” Levi seethed.

Eren flew up from Levi’s neck and grabbed a few things from the bedside table. He shoved a thumb into Levi’s mouth to pry his jaw open and shoved a rubber ball in, fixing a leather strap around his head to hold it in.

Levi let out a muffled scream while Eren wet his fingers with lube from the table and started scissoring himself open quickly and roughly. While this wasn’t exactly what Levi wanted, it couldn’t stop the rush of blood flowing down to his cock. Watching Eren prepare himself on top of him was irresistible. He wanted to talk Eren down, to convince him this wasn’t the way to solve the issue, but there was nothing he could truly do other than let out a series muffled complaints.

Eren stopped fingering himself in favor of stroking Levi’s growing erection. His eyes and efforts were solely focused on Levi’s cock, as if his whole world would be saved if he could get Levi hard. That hungry stare only spurred Levi on more, despite his need to snap Eren back into reality. The sex-driven haze that washed over Eren was almost scary, it turned him into someone entirely different.

The saliva pooling in Levi’s mouth started to dribble around the ball and along his lips. Sweat dripped off of Eren’s body and cooled Levi’s heated skin. The room felt hot, sticky, and all wrong. This wasn’t what they needed. Levi’s teeth clamped down on the ball and he let out his own growl, glaring at Eren with pure spite.

Fine. If this is how he wanted to play, fine.

Eren growled back, lined himself up, and sank down on Levi’s cock. He winced from the stretch but eased himself up and down until he found a comfortable rhythm. After a few minutes of a slow, methodic pace he started to pulse faster and rougher. He was bouncing up and down on Levi’s lap, making their damp skin smack together.

“Yeah, I keep you around to fuck you. That’s it. That’s all this is.” Eren snarled and gripped Levi’s hair. “You think that’s fucking psychotic? Fine. I’ll keep you locked up here forever. I’ll make you fuck me so I can live out my little fantasy for the rest of time. That’s what you are and it’s what you always will be. A fucking whore.”

Levi could have strangled him if he had the capability. What sort of beast took control of Eren? What took the airheaded idiot and turned him into a real monster? Whatever it was, Levi wanted to murder it from the inside out.

After a few more bounces on his cock and Eren came in hot spurts over Levi’s chest. It was quick, dirty, and left Levi feeling completely furious. Eren simply got off of him and shut himself in the bathroom, leaving Levi alone to deal with the mess he made.

Seriously, Levi scowled at his own appearance. Strapped down and covered in way too many bodily fluids to think too much about. He was hot, sticky, and his entire body ached with a mess of emotion.

Levi wrestled his head around, pushing and shoving until he could get the fucking rubber ball to come loose from his mouth. It fell down his chin and the contraption fell around his neck.

“Eren, get these fucking chains off me _now_ ,” Levi warned in a deathly livid tone.

The room remained silent.

Levi tried again, “Come out here so we can _talk_.”

When Eren still didn’t make a move, Levi swallowed his anger to state the obvious.

“This isn’t working. I thought it might… and I think you did too. But it just isn’t working.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading and I do hope you enjoyed it! I am always so happy to read your comments and see what you guys think so far! It makes me happy to know you're liking it! 
> 
> If you have any questions, concerns, requests, suggestions or just want to chit-chat, you can find me on tumblr: [snakemittenswrites](https://snakemittenswrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Here’s a link to my personal blog as well!: [snakemittens](https://snakemittens.tumblr.com/)


	13. Diligence

“I’ll fix this, I’ll fix this,” Eren murmured to himself, still unable to bring himself out of the bathroom. Levi was chained up to the bed, waiting quietly as death.

_This isn’t working. I thought it might… and I think you did too. But it just isn’t working._

The words stung. No, they didn’t just sting. They struck him down like a rainfall of knives and daggers. Were they better apart than together? It just didn’t seem right. They were _meant_ for each other, weren’t they? The demons in his mind cackled and harassed him with the most painful thoughts.

_You could never love him or anyone. You don’t know how to love._

_You had your chance and you blew it. You killed your Levi. That was your last opportunity._

_Kill him. Do it. He deserves it. He isn’t the real Levi and he never will be._

_He thinks you’re psychotic. And you are. You want to keep him chained up and make him fuck you like Master Levi used to. So just submit. Just do it. Keep him around as a toy. He’s yours._

“Stop it,” Eren whispered to the multitude of voices. Who were they anyway? He didn’t care enough to ask or try to figure it out. Their voices were a series of vile hisses and nothing more than that. They were meant to torment him, not offer any assistance or comfort. After all, he was a king of hell. He was meant to suffer until someone cut him down.

He snapped his fingers with a personal eureka. In a whirl of inspiration, he burst out of the bathroom and dug through a chest until he found a pretty dagger with a golden handle. It was intricately decorated with carved swirls and flowers. Really, it was quite dainty and beautiful. And perfect for what Eren had in mind.

The chains were off Levi by the time he got to the bed. Eren sat at the edge and held the dagger out to Levi.

“Kill me,” he spoke simply and casually with a grin.

Levi sat up and rubbed at his sore wrists and ankles. “No.” His tone was just as nonchalant as Eren’s.

It only spurred Eren on more. “No, really. You need to kill me. Right now.”

“No,” Levi answered again with the same, even tone.

Eren put the dagger in Levi’s hands and forced his fingers to wrap around the golden handle. Eren forced Levi to hold the blade to his own heart. “Just push it through. Take my life. Take it. It’s yours,” Eren urged. “You’ll become the king of this Hellscape. You’ll reign supreme again.”

“Never,” Levi made no effort to push the blade in.

“After what I did to you… Why not? It only makes sense. This is how it’s supposed to be.”

“How it’s supposed to be? Eren, there is no supposed to. We make our own paths.” Levi yanked his hand free of Eren’s and tossed the dagger across the room. It flipped and twirled through the air before sticking into the wall with a thunk. “We can either work to make this work… or admit that we can’t overcome the ghosts from the past. What do you want to do?”

“But you said…” Eren started softly. _Eren, make me fall in love with you. That’s how it’s supposed to be. I’ll be coming for you. I swear. I won’t remember a thing, but it’ll still be me. I know you can do it._

“ _I_ didn’t say it,” Levi was quick to counter. “ _He_ did. And if there is anything similar between myself and my past life, it’s that we’re liars.”

“No you’re not,” Eren snorted. “You’re as blunt as can be.”

Levi rolled his eyes.

“You don’t just look the same, you know,” Eren continued. “You have the same mannerisms, the same voice, the same stupid smirk.” Levi smirked at the comment and Eren poked him on the cheek. “Yeah, that one! Like you’re always keeping a secret or something.”

“It’s sad. You’ve known me for much longer than I’ve known you. You’ve got the upper hand,” Levi mused.

Eren smiled and shook his head, “I’m not sure about that. You always seem to have the upper hand, no matter what. I’m not sure how, but you do!”

It was Levi’s turn to shake his head with a small smile. “If it’s a question of power, you win.” He held up his wrists, showing off the shining, golden cuffs.

“I’m not so sure about that.” Eren took Levi’s wrist and put a hand over his heart. “I might have magic, but you’ll always have this. No matter what. That’s something I know for sure.”

Levi hesitated before pulling his hand back. He stared down at them when he asked, “What do you miss about him?”

Eren was quick to answer, as if he’d been holding the answer at the tip of his tongue all day, “Everything.” He stopped for a second before divulging, “He was brash and kept a lot of secrets. I think I found out how much he cared a little too late. Still, he always had a funny way of showing how he felt. Everything he did was to protect me from… the inevitable.”

There wasn’t a need for too much of an explanation. Levi had read the journal recording all of Eren’s reincarnations.

Eren had to ask, “Do you… remember _anything_?”

“There aren’t any memories, per se. More… feelings.”

“Feelings?” Eren urged for more.

“Sort of a déjà vu. Like I’ve been here in a dream that I can’t quite remember.”

Eren’s heart was heated up with excitement. He sat up a little higher and cocked his head to the side, “Really?” That tiny bit of connection gave him a little bit more hope.

Levi shrugged and got underneath the bed sheets. He tilted his chin, gesturing for Eren to join him. Eren jumped at the chance and slipped under the blankets as well. Levi threw an arm around Eren’s shoulders and pulled him in close. “It’s shitty you lost him. I know it probably hurts having to see his face everyday… only to have it be me.”

Eren shook his head against Levi’s shoulder. “Yeah, it’s shitty. And yeah, it hurts. But I’m not sad that it’s you.”

They stayed like that for a while, silent other than instinctual breathing. Occasionally, Eren would stop breathing all together just to hear Levi’s soft inhales and exhales. They were smooth, easy, and rhythmic and Eren got a little lost in listening to them. And all of a sudden, he’d remember he wasn’t breathing and fall back into the habit.

He replayed the previous events in his head and winced. _Fuck, Eren, stop it!_ Levi said no, but Eren went ahead and fucked him anyway. The realization had his jaw clenched tightly. _Yeah, I keep you around to fuck you. That’s it. That’s all this is._ That’s what he had said, but the words held no weight or meaning. He was simply angry and left the monsters inside his soul come out to wreak havoc in his reality. “I’m sorry,” Eren whispered. It wasn’t enough and it never would be.

“It’s fine,” Levi mumbled. “I need to clean up.”

When he went to get out of bed, Eren grabbed him by the arm. “Wait. It’s not fine. I really am sorry. I don’t… That wasn’t okay for me to do to you.”

“Eren, I promised my mind, body, and soul to you in exchange for my mother’s place in heaven. You aren’t totally in the wrong here. I said some things I didn’t mean as well.”

“It’s still not right…” Eren wasn’t ready to forgive himself. He wasn’t ready to take Levi’s forgiveness either.

But, as things go, they were interrupted by a flashing light. Eren crawled off the bed to the magic mirror on the table. He held it up and Erwin’s face swirled into view.

“Go clean up, Levi,” Eren’s entire demeanor swapped from sweet to stern. Levi hesitated to get moving, but one glaring look from Eren sent him rushing to the bathroom.

“Why so tense, Eren?” Erwin asked smoothly. “Think I’m going to whisk your little friend?”

“What is it, Erwin?” Eren spoke carefully, trying to keep an even tone.

“You really thought I wouldn’t catch wind of your little alliances?” Erwin shook his head. “Ridiculous. I’m not that dull, Eren. And as a gentleman, I figured I’d let you know before dropping in to discuss your behavior.”

“You want to _discuss my behavior_?” Eren had to speak through clenched teeth to keep his vocabulary civil. “ _Fine._ Be. My. Guest.”

“Looking forward to it. We’ll be there on the hour. I’ll be expecting to see our dear Levi as well.”

Eren was tempted to smash the goddamn mirror, but figured that’d be a choice he’d regret. It wasn’t like there was some sort of magic mirror shop nearby and he wasn’t sure he could conjure up such an item on his own.

He stormed into the bathroom where Levi was soaking in the tub. His eyes were closed and his nose barely rose above the soap bubbles. While Eren’s heart was convulsing with anger, Levi looked like the most peaceful creature in the world.

* * *

Levi sank into the bubbles and wished he could calm down. Something about the way Eren spoke to him sent his nerves vibrating with fear. He figured he’d get used to Eren’s anger, but it always seemed to affect him like no one else’s emotions ever could. Well, perhaps not ‘no one’. His mother always seemed to have the same effect on him whenever she lost her usual calm. He laughed thinking about her having a trademark Kuchel shouting match with the other dead people in Heaven. When she was mad, she was far more of a demon than an angel.

He had to consistently remind her that this was all for her. He’d let Eren do whatever he wanted to him as long as she was safe and happy. The fact that Eren was slightly entertaining was just a bonus. Okay, maybe more than slightly. He kept things interesting. He drug out emotions that Levi kept caged in. He smiled like an angel and fucked like a demon. When they broke out of their little master-slave relationship and talked like real people, it felt a little bit like love. And when Eren hurt, somehow Levi felt it too.

Levi opened his eyes just slightly, only to meet a pair of glowing green ones. Levi raised his face out of the water to mutter, “You’re staring.”

“Can’t help it,” Eren whispered before breaking into a more serious tone, “Erwin is coming here to talk with me about… business.”

“Business?” Levi replied with disbelief. Obviously, this was a little bit more than business.

“I’m sort of… starting an uprising…” Eren sounded so innocent.

“An uprising,” Levi stated back. Of course Eren would start an uprising. He wasn’t the type to just sit around and let the world revolve slowly and peacefully.

“I asked two other devils to form an alliance with me, which you’ve overheard. But the thing is… is that Erwin typically forms alliances with all the devils to avoid, well, this.”

“So he’s pissed because you’re uniting all the devils against him.”

“Something like that…”

“Do you know what he’s going to do?”

“Hopefully just tell me to give it up. But if it’s more serious than that…” Eren stared at his balled up fist. It was trembling with anger… or maybe bloodthirsty excitement. It was hard to tell with Eren. Whether it was one or the other, Eren continued with a new expression. He was worried. “He wants you to be there. I’m not sure why. But… I really don’t trust the guy. He might be an Archangel, but that doesn’t mean he’s a nice person. So… I don’t want you to stray too far from me.”

Levi wanted to laugh. Was Eren really telling him to hide behind him like a scared puppy? “Eren, I’m not made of glass. If he tries anything, I’m not going to just sit there and wait for you to rescue me.”

Eren glared, obviously irritated at the comment. “You might be strong and you might be immortal, but you have no fucking idea what the guy can do.”

“What can he do, Eren?” Levi goaded. He was uninterested in soothing Eren’s annoyance. He’d rather fuel the flame growing in Eren’s eyes.

But the flame extinguished when Eren peeped out words of sorrow rather than fury. “He could take you away from me.”

Oh.

Well, that killed off Levi’s urge to annoy him any further.

He reached out and took Eren’s dry hand in his soaking wet one. “He might kill me, but I’ll just come right back, right?”

Eren shook his head, “I’m not so sure. Erwin is the one who put us together. And I bet he can be the one to take us apart too.”

Levi hadn’t given much thought to the possibility of living a life without Eren. He’d finally gotten around to the conclusion that they’d always be together. But the thought of parting? Eren was fucking insane and a handful, but he wasn’t horrible. No, not horrible at all.

Levi gave Eren’s hand a tighter squeeze. Eren didn’t need logical comfort. He needed something deeper. “I’d come back for you anyway. If he kills me and severs this fucked up bond we have, I’ll probably just end up back here anyway. I’m a shitty person, I’m hell-bound for sure.”

Eren barked out a short laugh, breaking the tension. “You’re not a shitty person.”

“If I weren’t, why did I end up here?”

Eren smirked, “Because you’re mine.”

“Then I’ll surely be back.”

It seemed like enough to get Eren smiling again. And that was good enough for Levi. He got out of the tub and went to dry himself off while Eren washed himself off. While Eren busied himself with managing his personal hygiene, Levi went to go investigate the bedroom for something to wear. There was no way he’d go gallivanting around hell nude, even if Eren asked him to. That was something he was firmly set on. He came up with a military uniform identical to Eren’s, but suited for his smaller stature. It fit perfectly and he prided himself on putting it on correctly the first time.

He stretched out his arms and felt how the shirt and jacket flexed along with his muscles. It all felt secure and familiar, like he’d worn it before. Of course. He probably had. He smiled at the thought. Being in such a paradox-proximity to his past life was just a constant wash of something familiar. With every day, the feeling just got more intense.

Levi turned to see Eren staring at him. He was quick to comment, “You’re staring again.”

“Can’t help it,” Eren replied quickly, throwing on his own uniform to match with expert speed. He did falter a little as he started on his way towards the bedroom door. Apparently immortality and fast-acting healing wasn’t enough to completely alleviate his sore ass. Levi smirked. Eren sort of deserved it and an aching ass was punishment enough.

They walked side by side to the throne room, slower than usual. Levi could _feel_ the anxiety radiating off Eren’s skin and it started to get annoying. Levi took Eren’s hand in his and huffed, “It’ll be fine.”

“You’re being too casual about this,” Eren spoke lowly. “Do you really not understand what could happen?”

Levi stopped walking so he could face Eren. “He could kill you. He could kill me. He could separate us forever. There’s always torture, rape, and threats… I’m familiar with the environment.”

“So you’re just numb then, hm?”

“I’m not numb. No one ever is. I just accept that we don’t know what will happen. But I do know we’ve got each other. So stop looking so… unsettled. Show him how stupidly confident you are. Show him that you’re someone strong, someone fearsome.” Sure, Levi knew he was feeding Eren’s ego. But he liked that cocky smirk on Eren’s face far better than a sulky frown. Plus, he knew better than anyone to always walk into a situation with your head held high, not with your tail tucked between your legs.

Eren’s nerves settled down a little bit and Levi could tell. Eren’s breathing fell into a slow rhythm again and his fingers stopped shaking. “Thanks,” Eren finally sighed. “I will.”

“Thank the fucking devils. It looked like you were going to piss your pants for a minute there.”

Eren shot him a teasing look and joined in on the fun. “Oh yeah? At least I don’t have a permanent scowl,” he poked at the corner of Levi’s mouth. “Well, this is it.”

It was all too soon; they were in the throne room and their visitors were already there. Erwin sat on Eren’s throne with one leg crossing the other leaning back with a powerful grin. A little blond kid knelt by his side, naked and blank-faced as ever. He wore a collar and cuffs like Levi did, but the kid had a leash attached to his. Erwin held the leash lazily, as if he knew the kid wouldn’t dare run away. There was an oddly familiar girl there too, standing on the other side of the throne. She had black hair and hid her mouth behind a red scarf.

But Levi’s eyes weren’t pinned on the trio for long. His attention focused solely on an unexpected guest.

“Mom,” he took a few steps towards her. Eren kept a firm grasp on Levi’s hand and wouldn’t let him go any further. Levi tried to yank his hand out of Eren’s, but there was no chance Eren was letting go.

Eren carried on as if he couldn’t see Levi or Levi’s mother. He focused on Erwin, keeping his distance and speaking as formally as he could muster. “Erwin,” he greeted.

“So you brought your little pet. Though… it doesn’t look like you’re training him properly.”

“I don’t have to train him,” Eren spoke through clenched teeth. “Besides, this isn’t about him. It’s about me.”

“Right,” Erwin slowly spoke, drawing out the word far beyond its real capacity. “Well, long story short, you didn’t hold up your end of the deal. So I won’t hold up mine. Levi’s mother will be spending her afterlife in the Western Hellscape with dear Mikasa.”

“No,” the word was quick and automatic from Eren. Levi glanced at him with surprise. Seriously?

“Then I’ll propose another deal. I liked Levi as Lucifer. He never asked questions, knew how to follow orders, and respected the sanctity of keeping his end of a bargain. You, however, are… quite the opposite. It’s irritating. You’re unfit to be a devil.”

Eren crossed his arms. “Okay. You’ve thoroughly insulted me. So? What’s your deal?”

Erwin smirked and turned to Levi. “Kill Eren and retake your rightful place on this throne. I’ll throw in your mother while we’re at it, she can stay here with you.”

He’d be lying if he said it weren’t an appealing offer. But something caused the stupidest line of dialog to fall from his lips. “What about Eren?”

Erwin snorted. “What about Eren? Let’s end this cycle for good. That’s what you both want, yes? Let’s make sure you and Eren never see each other again. It seems to be for the best. He can join his dear friends Marco and Petra once he’s done with his next, miserable human life cycle. We’ll make sure they lock him up and throw away the key.” Something in Erwin’s voice was disturbingly persuasive.

That wasn’t what Levi wanted either. He dared to look at Eren who was glaring holes into the floor, refusing to make eye contact with anyone. His fingers let go of Levi’s hand and Eren’s hands balled up into trembling fists at his sides. Obviously neither option settled well with Eren and Levi felt the same.

“We’re immortal, yes, but I also haven’t got all day,” Erwin sighed, petting his little blond pet’s hair fondly. The boy just stared with his dead eyes downcast on the marble tile. “Tick, tock,” he sang smugly, taunting them.

“Give him a fucking minute to think about this,” Eren practically growled. “Or at least give us some time to discuss.”

“So you can find some kind of loophole and escape the consequences for your actions, Eren? Really, I can’t imagine why you’re being so insolent. Where are your allies now, hm? Look at what this has all gotten you. What were you really planning on doing?”

“I was planning on setting things right. No more of these fucking crooked deals. No more offering people as pets in exchange for trust. We need to all work together to protect the humans fair and square. We’re all sinners here and this is our chance to redeem ourselves, not sink further into the depths of our crimes. That’s what this is all about, right? If we were given a chance to set things right, we’d escape this hellhole.”

Erwin said nothing. For once, he kept his trap shut and let the words sink in. It appeared Eren had bested him for once, which made Levi smirk with pride. That’s right. Eren had him pinned.

Eren looked towards Levi and continued his harangue. “And Levi, I don’t care what you choose. I know you love your mother and she’d be in the best place here with you. You’d get all your memories back when you become Lucifer. You’d become whole again.”

“But…” Levi started, though he wasn’t sure what he’d really say.

Luckily Eren was there to cut him off, “But if you can’t kill me, that’s fine too. I’d let you go to the Western Hellscape to be with her. I don’t think Mikasa or Erwin would mind too much.” He turned to them and glared, “Right?”

Mikasa made a noncommittal sound through her scarf. Erwin just huffed. It was a good enough ‘yes’ from the two of them to suffice.

A small voice broke through it all. “Perhaps we can give them one last night together.”

All eyes flew to the blond boy kneeling at Erwin’s feet. He wasn’t staring at the floor anymore; he was looking straight into Erwin’s eyes with a determined expression.

“Armin?” Erwin fell to his knees in front of the boy and cupped his cheeks. “You spoke. You… spoke to me…”

“Sir, I think it’s only fair to let them be together for one more night. They obviously care for one another. It’d be… sad to tear them apart so abruptly,” Armin kept his voice firm and level. Despite him being the least powerful being in the room, he acted as if he were the opposite. It was admirable.

Watching Erwin react made Levi realize this kid was probably the most powerful being in the universe. He had the guy wrapped around his finger. “Oh, well, yes. It would be rather sad,” Erwin’s words fell uncharacteristically ineloquently out of his mouth in a rush. He looked to Mikasa and Kuchel and bit at his lip. “We’ll be back tomorrow then. Kuchel, you’ll be allowed one last night in Heaven, I suppose. Mikasa, sorry for wasting your time.”

Mikasa just mumbled something from behind her scarf and vanished out of thin air. Kuchel didn’t even get a chance to wave goodbye to her son before she vanished along with Erwin and Armin.

It left Eren and Levi alone again. Eren fell to his knees on the marble floor and pounded it with his fist. All his pent up anger and frustration came out in a violent burst. “I want to fucking claw that bastard to shreds! I want to _eat_ his fucking neck. I want to watch his body convulse on the floor after I ripped his heart out and forced it back through his fucking ass,” the words were low and came out in a series of hisses and vehement yells. “Knock all his fucking teeth out and cut out his tongue… then he won’t be so fucking talkative…”

Levi set a hand on Eren’s shoulder and commanded his attention. “Calm down.”

Eren stood back up and threw his hands into the air. “I don’t… I can’t…” That anger fell into his true emotion, one he’d been hiding all along. Fear. “I don’t want to lose you.”

Levi pursed his lips and took a chance. He pulled Eren into a much-needed embrace and buried his face into Eren’s shoulder. At least this way, he could mask his own fear and hide away from it for a little bit. From there, he could keep his voice steady. “I don’t want to lose you either. We’ll figure this out.”

“There’s no way out of it. You’ll have to decide. And I stick by what I said before. I won’t blame you for whatever choice you make. So make the one you’ll regret the least. Kill me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading and I do hope you enjoyed it! I am always so happy to read your comments and see what you guys think so far! It makes me happy to know you're liking it! 
> 
> If you have any questions, concerns, requests, suggestions or just want to chit-chat, you can find me on tumblr: [snakemittenswrites](https://snakemittenswrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Here’s a link to my personal blog as well!: [snakemittens](https://snakemittens.tumblr.com/)


	14. Die Trying (Bonus)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is strictly a smutty Erwin/Armin chapter on what happens to the both of them following the previous chapter! If you are not into Top Erwin and Bottom Armin, feel free to skip this chapter. There is nothing that has to do with the plot in this one, so you will not miss out on anything if you don't read this! 
> 
> If you skip it, I'll see you next chapter! If you're still up for reading, enjoy the ride!
> 
> I typically don't do this, but this chapter was greatly inspired by two songs that I think are worth mentioning:  
> [Die Trying - Michi](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bi9iIZoHrAM)  
> [Kill Our Way to Heaven - Michi](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BpvHPVjD074)

Erwin gripped onto the glimmering leash with a tight hold, tight enough to make his knuckles turn white. Though it wasn’t anger causing his entire body to tense erratically, it was pure excitement.

Three sentences, he’d kept count for years. Since the inception of their relationship, Armin had gifted him with three beautiful sentences. And now, he could add more to his collection. Four more, to be exact, all of them in efforts to defend the two demons that were breaking Erwin’s fortitude. Erwin’s need for control was compromised, yet those beautiful words floating from Armin’s lips caused him to forget about it all.

Erwin was wrapped inside that soft tone and mesmerized by the pitch and easy rhythm of his words. He knew Armin wasn’t simple-minded, though it would have made for an easier relationship if he were.

No, Armin was brilliant in the worst ways. Armin pinpointed Erwin’s weaknesses straight from day one and used them against him. His silence was a weapon used tactically to punish Erwin every day for the crime he committed. Erwin could force Armin to do anything… except speak. Even his angelic magic couldn’t force those magnificent vocal chords to hum.

The silence wasn’t the only thing Armin tortured him with. Armin kept a strict distance despite Erwin’s best efforts to break down those walls. Erwin followed the devils’ methods to break Armin with no avail. He used sweetness, fear, and bribery to convince Armin to give him a chance. Still, nothing worked.

Erwin stalked through the dazzling bright hallways of Heaven. It was designed as a bright, open haven of an infinite boarding school with infinite hallways of rooms, large atriums, huge windows looking out into the clouds, and a plethora of rooms for entertainment. Erwin figured it would work best for the sheer amount of humans he welcomed into Heaven. He kept it all under control from the top floor where he and Armin spent most of their time. With Armin trapped on his hands and knees, Erwin didn’t like taking him anywhere without the plush, white carpet under his precious lover’s skin.

As always, he dropped the leash and let it evaporate into thin air as he closed the door behind them. The lock snapped into place automatically. Armin scampered to his usual spot, a collection of blankets and pillows stacked in the bay window. He picked up the newest novel he’d picked out from Erwin’s library and dug his nose into it, all the while avoiding eye contact with Erwin.

“If you need me, I’m going to… um… get a little work done at my desk,” Erwin struggled. He hated the knowledge that Armin would never answer him. While he normally chattered to Armin consistently, always opening up the opportunity to converse, he just couldn’t find it in his heart.

How could he maintain control of Earth, control of Heaven, and control of Hell when the only person he ever felt emotion for pretended he didn’t even exist? When did it fall apart?

Oh no, Erwin knew to never ask himself that question. But it was too late and the flashback reel began playing in his mind.

Archangels were chosen, not born. Erwin would never forget the day he was chosen, after a long awaited death. He’d battled for so long and welcomed it with open arms. A woman greeted him in a hallway of light, asking him to take over Heaven and protect the Earth as valiantly as he had done as a human. He couldn’t be sure who the woman was and he’d never seen her since, but he quickly accepted before she would realize that he might not be the best choice. As one of his trusted comrades put it, he was willing to achieve a goal even if it meant leaving his humanity behind. This new battle of keeping the Earth safe and retaining a balance between Heaven and Hell seemed just like any other. But something in Erwin’s heart, perhaps his morality, demanded to fight again in the afterlife.

Along with the title Archangel and a new palace in the sky, the woman also left him a peculiar gift as well, waiting for him on the giant, plush bed. Erwin spotted a sleeping boy, who looked around eighteen or nineteen. He had a red ribbon tied around his neck in a bow and a card next to him that read: _For Archangels cannot fully resist their sinful desires, here is an outlet for any temptation. He will bear the weight of your sins._

Erwin had to ask one of his Seraphs what that meant, unsure of the boy’s purpose. The reply he got forced a rush of blood up to his cheeks and his heart pulsated out of control. His name was Armin, hand-picked by the previous Archangel to sate Erwin’s desires. He was taken from his family on Earth and forced into an immortal life of servitude, assigned as a lover. He was forced into remain at Erwin’s side for his own sinful pleasures. When Erwin returned to the room to find him awake and glaring, he figured the boy knew this as well. Apparently, he’d been _trained_ for the task. The thought made Erwin’s stomach dip and churn.

It was ridiculous, right?

Still, when Erwin looked at the boy he saw a beautiful little angel that went through hell and still grasped onto pure innocence. He saw eyes that held vast wisdom and golden hair that radiated magic. He saw the only human he’d ever love or care for more than his own self.

And so it began.

“Armin, you seem to have grown fond of Levi and Eren.” Erwin kept his eyes pinned on the paperwork before him as he spoke, though his mind was far from organizing new floors and rooms for Heaven. He didn’t think about how the four Hellscapes could possible unite and turn against him. Armin captured his full attention without even realizing it. Typically, Erwin could go about his business while idly keeping an eye on Armin to make sure he didn’t try anything violent. Now, he was too seduced by the boy’s voice. He wanted to drag it out again. “You have to understand why I’m doing this. I’m not trying to be cruel. This is the only way to make things better, the only way to retain control so we can keep everyone safe.”

Armin rolled his eyes.

Erwin couldn’t stop the smile from stretching out across his face. What a cheeky, little thing. At least he was responding.

“I wonder how they’re spending their last night together…” Erwin pondered, tapping his fountain pen on the desk. “Perhaps like we do occasionally…”

That got Armin’s attention. His eyes flashed up from his book and he stared into Erwin with those big, blue orbs. Armin kept his poise and demeanor at all times, up until it came to sex. It was like a haven for the both of them. Perhaps it was empty and desperate, but it was the closest Erwin could ever get to Armin.

“What do you think, Armin?” Erwin cocked his head to the side with a smirk Armin knew all too well. “Or would you rather show me your guess as to what they’re up to?”

Armin’s eyes dropped down into his book. Erwin huffed. He’d have to try something new to lower his lover’s resistance.

“I suppose I’ll get dinner prepared…” Erwin sighed and left the room, locking the door behind him.

* * *

How long had it been since he’d been with Erwin? Armin couldn’t recall anymore. He’d spent his life as a human in the temple, worshiping invisible angels. His parents always told him he was special because of some stupid thing they’d seen in a dream before he was born. _You’re the chosen one, Armin,_ they’d always preach. _A woman from Heaven said you’d be serving the angels._

Little did they know that ‘serving’ really meant something much more devious. On his eighteenth birthday, he’d been whisked away by two ‘Angels’ for orientation. Behave for Master Erwin. Do whatever Master Erwin tells you to. Don’t fight or run away from Master Erwin.

And the next thing he knew, he’d been banished to his hands and knees without any clothes, following Master Erwin around like a fucking dog. It was all to ‘help’ him and keep him ‘safe’, but Armin was smarter than that. He knew what this was all really about.

So he’d fight back in his own, clever way. He’d torture the man senseless until he got his own chance for total revenge.

Still, somehow he couldn’t rise above the temptations Erwin presented him with. The man was gloriously beautiful and Armin knew he could have ended up with someone worse. He’d seen how Petra treats her… ‘pets’. The thought made him shudder.

Erwin left him alone most of the time, letting Armin control the relationship. Once in a while, though, Erwin surreptitiously got his way. He’d flirt. He’d push Armin to the edge. He’d bend until Armin was broken to pieces and screaming for sensation to set fire to his void world.

Erwin came back with the food and set both plates on the dining table on the opposite side of the room. “If you want to eat, you’ll have to come over here,” Erwin reminded him.

Armin glared at the food. They didn’t need to eat, but it was a small piece of pleasure in his boring life. He instinctively (he hated that it was instinctive) fell to all fours and crawled over to the table.

He sat on Erwin’s lap, as always, and let the bigger male feed him bite by bite. It was all normal and routine until Armin realized Erwin wasn’t eating at all. Or chatting like usual. Armin’s brow scrunched together and Erwin chuckled, “Come on, honey, eat up. I know you love Mina’s cooking. It’d be in insult to let it go cold.”

Armin glared between Erwin’s plate and the older male’s soft expression. He wanted to spat, if _it’d be such an insult, eat your own damned food._ But, to avoid the temptation of speaking, he just let Erwin shove another spoonful into his mouth.

He’d finished his plate and scurried back to the bay window, but it wasn’t long before he finally realized what was going on. His cock strained uncontrollably, hardening and elongating to the point of discomfort. His whole body felt hot and his hands gripped at anything he could get a decent hold of. Before he could yank a blanket over his erection, Erwin noticed. It was like he was watching and waiting for it.

Armin glanced back at his empty plate. Oh. Erwin brought out the aphrodisiacs again. Perfect. He saved them for special nights, and apparently Armin’s break of resolve that day deemed the night ‘special’.

He’d broken his sworn silence, but didn’t regret it. Eren and Levi had something special, the potential for love in such a shitty situation. It was something Armin had given up on and he wouldn’t let Erwin take away their chance of happiness too. Out of all people, Eren deserved happiness the most. He’d been through the most pain and torment; he deserved at least an inkling of joy.

The fire in Armin’s core was raging and untamable. His body felt as if it were on fire, scratching away at his willpower and yearning for human contact. It would be better if he came to terms with the situation sooner rather than later. The first time this had happened, he ended up as a sobbing mess getting friction against his erection in any way he could before finally submitting to Erwin.

Erwin made it difficult to stay away at times like this. And judging by his knowing smile, this time wasn’t any different.

“Armin,” the angel taunted, “I see you have a bit of an issue there.”

Armin grit his teeth together and clenched at the book he’d long forgotten about.

Erwin kept prodding, “Honey, come over here and let me help. Just come over and I’ll show you how much love I can give you.”

Love? There was that word again. Armin hated that in some other world, perhaps one where they stood on equal ground, he could imagine loving Erwin. But now and here, it was a useless venture.

But he still fell to his hands and knees again, slowly making his way to Erwin with his pulsing cock dangling between his legs, bobbing with excitement at every movement forward. Like he’d thought before, Erwin was a handsome man. It was hard not to lose your breath every time you looked at him.

The wall Armin always put up was melting quickly. He put a hand on Erwin’s thigh and it wandered up to the hem of his pants, pleadingly pulling at it. If his walls were melting, so would the walls of their titles. Armin wasn’t going to let Erwin fuck his little love slave. Armin was going to make Erwin submit. It’d be the only way he would feel okay with succumbing to these artificial urges.

And he knew he could force Erwin to submit. He knew he could put the intimidating Archangel on his knees and make him beg for more. Erwin _wanted_ him more than anything in any goddamn dimension. Armin would never forget that. While he felt powerless naked, on his hands and knees, wearing a flashy collar around his neck, he was still powerful in his own, persuasive way.

Erwin slipped off his shirt, pants, and socks faster than the strike of lightning. He curled an arm around Armin’s hips and pulled him up to straddle his lap, making a move to kiss Armin only to have Armin turn his face away.

“Not on the lips? Still?” Erwin joked in a sad sort of way. “I’m hurt.”

No. Never on the lips. People who were in love, people who felt something for one another could kiss on the lips.

Armin snuck a glance at Erwin, whose eyes would tempt any man. Erwin’s hands were dancing up his thighs, over his ass, up his back, over his shoulders and arms. He was claiming every inch of Armin’s skin, savoring it as if it were the last time he’d ever touch another person. Armin rested his arms on Erwin’s broad shoulders, hugging onto him for balance.

“What will it take to get you to love me, Armin?” Erwin whispered against his shoulder. He sighed into it and asked, “What will it take to get you to talk to me, at least? I’ll do anything, as long as it doesn’t interfere with keeping you safe by my side.”

Armin pursed his lips and buried his face into Erwin’s shoulder, pressing their two bodies flush against one another. His erection rubbed against the ridges of Erwin’s abs and he stifled a moan.

“I want you so badly, I want to give you everything,” Erwin left kisses along Armin’s shoulder, biting into the skin just a little bit.

Armin hooked his legs around Erwin’s hips to help give him a little bit more friction; still he knew it’d never be enough. Erwin’s hands slipped down Armin’s back and cupped his ass, fingers grazing the rift of his ass in a teasing sort of way.

“What do you want, honey? What will make you happy?” Erwin murmured, standing up to take them to the bed. On the way, Erwin managed to slip off his underwear, leaving them both bare besides Armin’s collar that never came off. He gently laid Armin down on the white blankets, letting the boy yank Erwin down over him.

Maybe it was the drugs. Actually, it probably was the drugs. But the words slipped out of Armin’s mouth, “I want something real. Not whatever this is.”

Erwin froze on top of Armin, completely stunned. Years of silence may have hurt him a little day by day, but those words seemed to deliver a stifling blow. Suddenly Erwin’s famously dazzling, angelic demeanor shifted. Armin had to wonder why he looked so surprised. Did Erwin form some kind of delusion that they’d eventually find a real, true love for one another? When did he stop knowing this relationship was synthetic, empty and completely wrong?

“Something real…” Erwin mused in a new, darker tone. “Does my favorite little pet want something real?”

Armin cursed at himself for saying anything at all and bit his lip.

“You drive me _insane_ , Armin. You’re everything I want and need; yet you don’t feel the same for me. I’m right here, ready for you to take. Is that not real enough for you?”

Erwin grabbed a handful of Armin’s hair and yanked him up to steal a kiss from Armin’s lips. Armin’s first _real_ kiss. The grip on his hair hurt so much; he didn’t have time to fully register the sensation. He whined into Erwin’s lips, struggling to get a good grasp on something to take the pressure off his scalp.

“Am I not real enough for you?” Erwin whispered against Armin’s lips.

Armin wanted to shake his head and explain, but was it even worth it? Or was it even worth it holding his breath any longer?

“Do you know why I think you wanted to gift Eren and Levi one last night?” Erwin was still obviously on edge. Armin didn’t speak and let him continue on his own, as always. “You’re jealous of what they have. So, do you know what I think? Maybe I should kill you a few times and let you come back to me. Maybe I should cut off your pretty head… snap your dainty, little neck…”

Erwin’s large hands came wrapping around Armin’s neck, closing in at the sides gently in warning. “Such a pretty, slender neck…” Erwin breathed, applying a little bit more pressure. Armin’s hands flew up to Erwin’s wrists, gripping at them and fighting against the threat. Erwin could try to rip off his head or tear out his heart, but he wouldn’t. Armin knew that. This was just all a game of fright and he wouldn’t let Erwin win.

His head grew lighter and his resistance faded mildly. His grip wasn’t as tight and his body felt heavier than usual, as if he were sinking further into the mattress. The breath he typically gasped for was no longer there. His vision blurred slightly and Erwin drifted into two separate beings before melding back into one again.

He was completely at Erwin’s mercy and he hated it.

But then Erwin let go and Armin felt as if he were floating, his whole body cheering and relishing in the restoration of blood flow. He took an instinctive breath in, his lungs thankful for the oxygen even though they didn’t really need it.

It made him angry, how fucking good Erwin could make him feel. The frustration in his core took over and Armin decided ‘what the hell’? If Erwin was going to play this way, so could Armin. He’d test Erwin’s limits. Play with his captor. Pull his strings and make him kneel to Armin’s will.

“Erwin,” Armin purred softly, letting the name melodically fill the room. His voice was a little raspy, but it just added to his appeal. The Archangel all but jerked off to the sound. “You’ve been naughty.”

Naughty. A word Erwin used often during their first few months together, when Armin went through a rebellious phase, always trying to run away from Erwin. He’d hide in closets and empty rooms until Erwin would find him, always calling Armin a naughty boy for hiding. Armin could practically feel the goose bumps rising up on Erwin’s skin.

“You tried to kill me,” Armin spoke firmly, like a father would to a child.

“I needed to teach you,” Erwin reiterated.

“Teach me? Or threaten me?”

Erwin kissed Armin’s cheeks in apology, “Always teaching. I’d never threaten you.”

“Even if I said I was jealous of Eren and Levi? If I said this wasn’t real? If I said I’d never love you?”

That set Erwin off again and his hands were back around Armin’s throat. This time, Armin expected it. He lifted his chin to stare Erwin in the eyes, watching that flash of anger paint his face for a few seconds of pressure and then the relief as he released his hold. Another flutter of ecstasy passed through Armin’s body and his cock threatened to explode right then and there, but it still wasn’t quite the orgasm he was looking for.

With the strength he had left, he pushed Erwin over so he could straddle the behemoth man. Armin took in Erwin’s hungry eyes scanning his body over, assessing him and trying to read his thoughts.

Armin didn’t give him too much time to think. He leaned over to Erwin’s bedside table and pulled out the only thing from the drawer, a bottle of lube crafted by the angels. Armin was quick to use way too much to coat his fingers; spreading it over Erwin’s cock and using his fingers to scissor himself open in a quick sequence. He was tired of teasing, of waiting for the inevitable.

When he sank down on Erwin’s cock, he regretted not taking longer to prepare himself. A sharp pain shot up and around his ass, his body warning him that it was all too much. But that sensation was followed by a welcoming warmth and fullness, something Armin relished.

“Not too fast, honey,” Erwin scolded lowly, keeping a firm grip on Armin’s slim hips.

“I thought this is what you wanted,” Armin raised an eyebrow.

“It is, but I also want to keep you safe.”

Armin wanted to smack him. Erwin didn’t love him and shouldn’t have been worried about that. They were stuck together with a contract, not marriage vows.

Erwin slowly let go of Armin’s hips, letting him sink fully down into his lap. Armin panted for air he didn’t need and shifted slightly to test the feeling. When he felt comfortable enough, he put two hands on Erwin’s chest and used the leverage to slowly bounce himself on Erwin’s cock. He started off agonizingly slow, watching Erwin’s expressions. It was obvious Erwin wanted to grab Armin’s hips again and hold him still while he fucked into him. Armin almost wanted him to do the same thing. But if he let Erwin take the control, he’d lose this opportunity to make the Archangel squirm.

So he kept slowly pumping and pushing. Erwin grasped onto Armin’s wrists, holding onto them as if to stop himself from completely taking over. His willpower was almost admirable.

But Armin’s was breaking and he was pushing harder and faster, shifting and repositioning slightly until Erwin’s cock hit the most perfect spot. “Erwin!” Armin let out freely when his body was electrified and shaking with pleasure.

Apparently, that was all it took and Erwin broke. His hands flew to Armin’s hips, his nails digging into his flawless flesh. With a stable grip, he thrust up into Armin and punished that glorious spot again and again. Armin didn’t care about relinquishing the control as the strings of moans and pleads for Erwin to keep going fell from his lips.

“You’re so perfect, my angel,” Erwin murmured in between Armin’s needy whines and slurred words. “Will you come on me, Armin? Please?”

Armin was close and Erwin’s words were only encouraging his cock to burst. Erwin let one hand off of Armin’s hip to tend to his strained cock, jerking him off while still keeping a quick thrusting pace.

It didn’t take much and Armin was crying out a final, strangled yelp. Erwin pulled out of him quickly and ended up coming over the both of them.

They were both panting and sticky, but neither made a move until Armin collapsed onto Erwin. His limbs were shaking too badly to support himself, so he let Erwin hold the both of them together. His thoughts took over while his body recuperated.

How could a man who killed so many people end up in Heaven? How could the man who hurt Armin symbolize purity and goodness? How could anything that had happened in that bedroom belong in such a sacred palace?

It was illogical at best. Armin let himself be wrapped up in Erwin’s embrace. Eventually, they’d have to get up and clean themselves off. They’d have to snap out of his lust-filled haze and return to their own realities. For once, Armin wanted to stay like this for a little longer. He wasn’t sure why and he was okay with not knowing.

* * *

Armin didn’t make a move to leave, a good sign. Erwin didn’t want to leave either. He wanted to stay curled around this perfect boy, cradling him and keeping him safe from the beastly world around them. It was a significant step for them and Erwin wanted to soak in the almost-love as much as he could. Soon enough, he was sure they’d sink back into their empty routine.

Still, they were closer to crossing that gap between them. They were closer to reaching out to one another mutually. They were closer to what Erwin desired most: true, real love.

And if he couldn’t ever quite get there, he was sure he’d die trying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I do hope you enjoyed it! I also thank you for your kudos, bookmarks, comments, subscriptions, ect.! You're all so very supportive and amazing!! 
> 
> If you have any questions, concerns, requests, suggestions or just want to chit-chat, you can find me on tumblr: [snakemittenswrites](https://snakemittenswrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Here’s a link to my personal blog as well!: [snakemittens](https://snakemittens.tumblr.com/)


	15. Chastity

The choice between life and death was typically easy. Choose life. Levi had chosen life every time throughout his life, even if it meant the death of someone else. But this wasn’t such an easy decision. Kill Eren, a devil he’d just met, and live out a life of royalty with his mother. Or leave Eren and live a new life in a new (less accommodating) Hellscape while Eren keeps his throne. One option was clearly better for him than the other, so why was it so difficult to choose?

People on Earth always called him a devil, they called him worse things but devil was surely among them. He was a good leader, for the most part. He’d be able to gift his mother with a happy, immortal afterlife with no pain and Levi’s company.

But that little voice in his head kept asking _what about Eren_?

Levi wondered if he could actually kill Eren with his bare hands. He wondered if he could slice his throat or rip out his heart and feel nothing from it. He’d killed plenty of men and women before. And he’d done it for a lot less than a spot on a throne. He had Eren’s permission and consent, yet it didn’t feel right.

Not so long ago, he would have relished in the thought of killing the demon king. Now, it just hurt his heart in the most uncomfortable way.

A knock at the bedroom door dragged him away from his thoughts. “Eren?” he called out.

Hange, the Fury with the strange glasses, poked her head in. “Just me.”

“One of Eren’s military leaders, right?”

She waltzed over and sat on the bed next to Levi. In their matching uniforms, they looked like war-torn comrades. “I still think of myself as one of your most trusted captains.”

“Did I really trust someone like you?”

“You bet.”

Levi figured he’d either regain his memories or leave soon, so there wasn’t much to lose by asking her questions he normally wouldn’t. “Was I… the same?”

“You mean your past life? Identical. Though, you had gone a bit mad with all the reincarnations of Eren. This place sort of does that to you after a while. It’s nice seeing you… more subdued and less erratic.”

When Levi said nothing, Hange filled the silence with more chatter, “You really loved him, though. It was sad that he never felt the same way. Though, I’m not sure love can exist in a place like this. We can still try, though. So… what do you think?”

“What do I think?” Levi looked at her, letting her get a full glimpse of his pained expression. “I think this is a shitty situation.”

“Have you decided what to do?”

“Does it look like I have?” he sassed back, irritated with her prodding.

“It looks like you know what you don’t want.”

“What don’t I want?” he challenged.

“You don’t want to lose Eren. If you didn’t care about him, this would have been a much easier decision.”

“I’m not sure _care_ is the right word.”

“Okay, but you feel _something_ for him.”

It was becoming harder to lock that part of his heart away, the part that sparkled and gleamed whenever Eren looked his way. It seemed like an ancient instinct to reach out and let Eren enrapture him. Perhaps it was just his past life haunting him and dragging him down further into the hellish pit he was already in, torturing him through lifetimes as punishment for his crimes.

“You’re right,” he finally admitted to Hange. “I feel something. I just don’t know what the fuck it is. Whatever it is, it’s annoying as hell.”

“Maybe it’s love,” she suggested.

“Maybe it’s shut the fuck up,” Levi snarled back. He shouldn’t have been so touchy, but his entire life schema was threatened by a stupid, demon king brat.

“Ouch,” Hange rubbed at her heart. “You wounded me.”

“Thank Lucifer you’re immortal,” Levi tried to joke, hoping his momentary rudeness would blow over.

Hange stood and kissed him on the forehead, “Yeah, thanks. You were the only one out of the four devils that’d take me in. And I’ll always remember that. You might not be Lucifer anymore, but you always will be to me. No matter what happens.” She gave him one last wave before turning her head and mentioning, “Oh, Eren’s in the throne room. I’m sure he wants to see you. Best not keep him waiting too long.”

It didn’t take Levi long to brush the non-existent dust off of his clothes and head out the door. He knew the path by heart and didn’t even need to pay attention to the turns or doorways. A few demons passed him along the way, staring but not saying anything. When he got to the throne room, it was bare except for the king himself sitting on the velvet throne.

Levi approached him much like the first day they’d met (or at least the first day Levi recalled them meeting). He stepped up to the throne, keeping a healthy distance between the two.

“Let’s make a deal,” Eren proposed out of nowhere.

“A deal? Why would I want to make a deal with a shitty devil like you?”

“Because it keeps things interesting. And that’s sort of what we do around here.”

“Fine. What is it?”

Eren stood up slowly and took a few steps to the side of the throne. “If you can sit on this throne, all our problems will be solved.”

“Oh?” Levi quirked an eyebrow, unconvinced. Eren obviously had some sort of trick up his sleeve. “And if I can’t?”

“If you can’t sit on it, or don’t even try, I’ll die.”

“Why are the stakes always death with you guys?” Levi huffed. “Fine, here, look, I’m sitting on the stupid throne.” Levi played along with Eren’s stupid game, stormed up to the throne and fell into it. The moment he did, iron braces clamped down on his wrists and ankles, locking him into place. “What the hell is this?”

Eren snapped is fingers and they were both completely nude. The velvet cushions tickled Levi’s skin and the cuffs were uncomfortably cold. But Eren looked as lovely as ever, a sun-kissed spirit in a world of eternal night. He hardly looked like he belonged in such a dreary place, yet he ruled it all as a king.

Levi was so enamored by Eren’s beauty that he didn’t notice him coming closer. He bent over Levi’s frame to plant a solid kiss on his lips. And Levi’s body fell into it, returning it, and loving it entirely all while Levi’s mind was racing with every curse word in the book. In short, he was taken of guard.

Was Eren seducing him in hopes to save his own skin?

No. He wouldn’t do that.

Eren’s hands were tangled up in Levi’s hair, letting the smooth inky strands curl around his fingers and fall loose again. All the while, his lips left scattered bunches of kisses along Levi’s neck and collarbones. He knelt on either side of Levi’s lap and Levi felt a few drips of something wet fall onto his thighs. With his hands and ankles shackled to the throne, he had no opportunity to investigate though he was almost positive of what it was.

Eren planned on this scenario all along.

As much as Levi wanted to punish him for being such a sly bastard, his cock wasn’t agreeing with the notion. Rather, excitement was building and all the blood from his brain was rushing down to form a quick erection.

And Eren smirked.

Damn it, he was gorgeous. And Levi was losing his self-restraint. Not like he had much to start off with anyway.

As if they were running out of time, Eren positioned himself expertly and sank himself onto Levi’s cock. The penetration left him crying out the most beautiful string of sounds. Levi found himself joining in as well, harmonizing with Eren’s needy cries.

“Fucking hell, Eren,” Levi managed to get out.

“What, you don’t like it?” Eren teased.

Levi tried his best to glare, but it probably only made him look like even more of a pervert. He couldn’t come up with anything witty or mouthy, so he just leaned forward to capture Eren’s lips in his own. At that moment, Eren started pushing himself up and down on Levi’s cock, slowly at first but with a growing momentum.

And then it clicked in Levi’s head. He pulled away from Eren, trying to keep his hips from jacking up into Eren’s ass, and attempted to be serious. “This isn’t some last goodbye shit or whatever… is it?”

“Don’t think about it. Just enjoy it,” Eren demanded in a husky voice that made Levi shiver.

“No, Eren, seriously. We’ve come this far… And we still have time to figure this out. I just…”

Eren slowed down until eventually coming to a stop, resting on Levi’s lap and waiting for him to finish. “You just what?” he urged.

“Never had enough time with you,” Levi let out.

“I know,” Eren was quick to reply with the deepest sincerity in his eyes. It told Levi that Eren felt the same way. “So let’s enjoy the moment, okay? Let’s forget about what’s going to happen. Let’s just… love each other for once.”

The cuffs fell off and Levi was released from their imprisoning hold. His arms flew around Eren to hold him close, falling right to where they were meant to be. It finally felt right and real, holding Eren like a lover should. There were no games, lies, or stakes. There wasn’t Lucifer or his pet. There was just Eren and Levi, trapped in each other’s firm hold.

And they were moving in sync, thrusting and pushing and crying together. Their world was ending soon and it only spurred them on more. They had to use their last hours to share something real, something meaningful.

Sweat collected between them and Eren’s panting sped up with every thrust. Each breath hitched up higher and higher until it became a silent scream, beckoning a climax forth. Levi wanted Eren to get there, to fall into the hands of ecstasy and get lost in the hazy afterglow. He worked harder and repositioned himself until he knew he’d found Eren’s weak spot. It only took a few more pulses until Eren was coming over the two of them in an uncontrolled spurt. At the peak of it all, Eren sang, “Levi, I love you!”

“I love you too,” Levi breathed into Eren’s neck, stifling his own moans and grunts as his own orgasm washed over.

They tried to catch their breath, even though they didn’t need it. Such a silly habit, Levi thought in his post-orgasm daze as his vision grew bleary and his ears started to ring. Even when it seemed useless, they still gasped for air. Even when hell left them without the need, their lungs still pumped it through their system. Without it, they would feel less human. They’d stop feeling as if they were living.

Levi looked at Eren’s flushed face and his teary eyes. Maybe Eren was his air. A silly, stupid, ridiculous habit that his body always reacted to and needed instinctively. And without Eren, he’d simply be out of breath.

* * *

Marco picked at his teeth with a sharpened bone from some guy that looked at Jean with greedy eyes. He held the mirror lazily in his hands, “The soirée is tomorrow, then? What’s with the change of plans?”

“I know it’s last minute, but I hope you can still come,” Eren spoke cheerfully. Marco wondered how long it would take for the pressures of his role as Lucifer to squash out that optimistic light in Eren’s bright eyes.

“Wouldn’t miss it, Eren,” Marco spoke honestly. He was anxious to show off his gorgeous little mate and didn’t mind the change of date whatsoever. “Did you get everyone else to agree to this change in schedule?”

Eren nodded enthusiastically. “It’ll be a great party. I promise.”

“You haven’t left me disappointed yet,” Marco’s eyes lingered on Jean’s sleeping form. His beautiful pet was surrounded in silk, scarlet sheets and was worn out from their little punishment game an hour prior to Eren’s call. The game consisted of trapping Jean’s naughty little cock in a cage while Marco tested to see if the contraption could really keep Jean from coming. He’d have to remember to use it on him again as it was brilliant seeing his pet writhe and cry with pain and pleasure.

Marco put the mirror down, ending his chat with Eren. He curled himself around Jean and whispered into his ear, “Miss me yet? You’re always so needy after sex. I love it.”

“I just like you near…” Jean turned to bury his face into Marco’s bare chest.

Marco petted his hair and hummed, “You’re so endearing. Do you want to play a new game or rest for a bit still?”

“I’m always up for anything you want to do, Master Marco.”

God, he couldn’t have asked for anyone more perfect. Even if there were no such thing as perfection, Jean came pretty damn close. Marco had no idea what he had done to deserve such a compliant, lovely, adoring pet. Though, he did take credit for breaking him apart into obedient little pieces and sticking him back together in a beautiful sort of way. Pleasure and pain could do a wonder on a person. They both helped form Jean into Marco’s favorite thing in their universe.

“We’ll rest for now while your master thinks up a new game.” Marco stopped petting Jean’s hair, only to have Jean nuzzle his head back into Marco’s hand. Marco thought his heart was literally melting in his chest, it was so delightful. He found himself wondering why Levi had always had a hard time with Eren.

Perhaps they weren’t ever supposed to love each other. Perhaps Erwin set it up that way, torturing them both endlessly in the endless spiral. He had to give Erwin credit; the Archangel was tactical and strategic, almost to a fault.

But Eren gave him Jean. They weren’t in a rigged relationship or a destined cycle. Jean wasn’t forced to obey and if he died, he wouldn’t come back to Marco instinctively as a human. In a way, they were on level playing grounds. But Marco felt comfortable knowing he had the upper hand.

“I’ll protect you from the evil in this world. Even if I have to dirty my hands to do so…” Marco promised him, kissing his forehead. “You’re being so good, letting me take care of you… Will you be good for me at Eren’s soirée too?”

Jean nodded into Marco’s chest and his muscles tensed. Marco guessed he was thinking about how humiliating it would all be and chuckled. “I wouldn’t want anyone to see the things I treasure as my own… So we’ll get a suit fitted for you.”

Jean relaxed back into Marco and the two of them fell into a comfortable silence.

Until Jean broke it, “Marco?”

“Hm?”

“I think I love you.”

Marco wanted to laugh at the first two words of his confession. They’d been stuck at those two words for a while; Marco was unable to shake them away from Jean’s vocabulary. But still, he had to be thankful. Because once Jean finally spoke those last three words on their own, he’d surely be out of breath.

* * *

Erwin’s efforts should have been on his duties as an Archangel. His mind should have been on Levi and Eren’s situation and his control-fueled need to tear them apart. But, all his energy went into Armin and he didn’t regret it one bit.

He changed his tactics and things were a bit different. Armin was now dressed in a blue suit of his own choosing. He still wore the cuffs and collar, but Erwin figured that’d be a hurdle he’d never get over. Armin was gorgeous and innocent and the world needed to know that he was taken.

Still, some things still stayed the same. Armin still kept to himself and sat in the bay window in their bedroom. He was huddled up in a fluffy blanket, as always, next to a stack of books Erwin brought him. Occasionally, he’d glance out the window to the endless sky of clouds and sunshine. But then his eyes would fall back onto the pages of a thick novel.

Much to Erwin’s dismay, Armin fell back into his typical silence. He didn’t so much as sneeze and Erwin was beginning to lose hope for any more progress between the two of them.

Still, he had to try. He’d do whatever worked. Something about Armin made his heart beat at a million miles per hour. Something about him made Erwin’s usually clear head go hazy. That had to be something special, right?

“Armin?” Erwin stood from his desk and took a few steps closer to Armin’s nook, careful to keep a healthy distance. “It appears Eren has decided to invite the entirety of Hell to his territory for a ball tomorrow, the same time we’re supposed to join him for our little chat.”

Armin looked slightly surprised but then his eyes fell back onto the pages of his book.

Erwin spoke again, causing Armin’s blue eyes to zip back up, “Would you accompany me? Or would you prefer to stay here? I know it may be a gruesome sight. I know you’re not too keen on violence.”

Armin’s face twisted several times. He glared, frowned, bit his lip, and then looked back up tentatively. He finally nodded.  

Erwin couldn’t stop smiling. The tiniest gesture sent him reeling. “Thank you.”

Perhaps Armin was coming around, slowly but surely. They’d been together for years, it only made sense that he couldn’t hold up forever. Erwin wished it would have swept upon them like true love, but he supposed things just didn’t work that way—even in Heaven. He’d have to give Armin everything he could, to prove how he really felt and he’d do it time and time again until the feeling fully sank in.

“I have to ask,” Erwin mentioned absentmindedly, hoping to come off casually. Really, he was dying to ask and know, but he didn’t want Armin to find him desperately pathetic. “Will you hate me for breaking them apart?”

Armin sighed, “I don’t see why you have to.”

Though it was stern and scornful, there were his words. Those precious words that were becoming so frequent. Erwin fell back into his wooden office chair and gripped onto the seat for some kind of support. “You know why I have to,” he reminded Armin, trying to use a soft and calming tone.

Armin just huffed and returned to his book. That reaction wasn’t as charming as his luscious voice.

Erwin filled the silence as he always had, “They’re not meant to be together and they never were. I chose Eren years and years ago because he was convenient. It wasn’t fate that he was chosen. The boy isn’t special or Levi’s one, true love. He wandered into the wrong place at the wrong time.”

“Did he?” Armin spoke accusingly, not taking his eyes off the book.

It fueled Erwin’s efforts to defend his honor properly. “He did. I met Eren in the forest on a rainy night. He was hunting some animal to feed his family. Said a dream took him there or something. I told him I’d keep his family safe for generations and he agreed to the terms. I blessed his blood, sent him down Levi’s door, and he’s been showing up there ever since.”

“Sounds like fate to me…” Armin mumbled, flipping to a new page of his book.

“Maybe. Or maybe just a sad coincidence. Either way, he’s the ruler of his own Hellscape now and is on the way to tearing down everything we’ve built since the humans needed our existence. We thrive on the humans and their belief in us. He risks the balance between Heaven and Hell, something that could destroy us all if not controlled properly.”

“Or maybe he’s just trying to build something new… and better…” Armin toyed with the page, rubbing the paper between his fingertips.

This isn’t how he wanted their first real conversation in so long to go. He figured it’d be a much more pleasant affair. Not a passive-aggressive argument about Eren and Levi, his least favorite team of demons.

“Armin, I’m going to protect humanity if it’s the last thing I do. I’d throw away everything if it would keep the humans safe.” He tried to play the hero card.

But Armin just threw it right back at him. “Would you throw me away?”

Such a sneaky, brilliant, little thing. It infuriated Erwin and made him swoon all at the same time. “No.”

“Oh?” Armin raised his eyebrow, a sign of victory.

Erwin stood, though he wasn’t sure why. He didn’t have the words to express how he felt and it took him a few, long seconds to find them. “If it would make you happy, if it would make you stay with me… I’d do anything.”

Armin glanced up at him with a glint of _something_ in his eye. Erwin hoped it was compassion or a spark of intimacy, but he couldn’t be sure. Perhaps it would take many lifetimes, like Eren and Levi, to find what he was looking for with Armin.

He knew when he found it, the mutual devotion and captivation that brought two people together; he’d have to hold on tight. If he could hardly contain himself around Armin now, he wondered what it would be like when Armin finally returned his affections truly and wholly. There was no strategy or master plan. There would be no maps or charts to refer to. He would have to trust his heart, give it to Armin, and remember to breathe. Of course, it wouldn’t matter. He’d certainly be out of breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading and I do hope you enjoyed it! I am always so happy to read your comments and see what you guys think so far! It makes me happy to know you're liking it! One more chapter to go, we'll see how it turns out! ~ <3
> 
> If you have any questions, concerns, requests, suggestions or just want to chit-chat, you can find me on tumblr: [snakemittenswrites](https://snakemittenswrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Here’s a link to my personal blog as well!: [snakemittens](https://snakemittens.tumblr.com/)


	16. Humility

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _"I am coming_  
>  for all the monsters that ever touched him,  
> I am coming  
> for all the ones who twisted his stars into shadows,  
> They turned him into a nightmare,  
> So I’m going to be theirs."
> 
>  
> 
> \- AND THEY’LL NEVER WAKE UP // [K.S.](http://lostcap.tumblr.com/)

The throne room looked just as it had that fateful day, the day of the old demon king’s death. The candles were lit, a four-piece band of servants filled the room with a spritely melody, and demons from all corners of the world mingled happily. Buffet tables were flooded with hors d'oeuvres, servants flitted around the room with trays of wine, and there wasn’t a dissatisfied demon in the entire room.

Eren perched on his throne, watching it all from the front of the grand hall. He’d adorned a beautiful crown he’d found in one of the trunks in his chambers as well as a beautifully tailored dark suit. Levi sat on the arm of the throne, scanning the room like a hawk in hunting. Eren convinced him to wear a crown as well, a sparkling match to Eren’s. He also wore a lighter suit to accompany Eren’s dark one. It was an understatement to say they were a stunning couple. When anyone would look at him, they’d have to do a double take and hesitate for a few moments to fully appreciate their beauty.

Eren’s eyes were focused on a certain, sparking blue pair that was pinned on him. Erwin stood across the room with his arm curled around his little, blond pet, holding him close to his side. Eren raised an eyebrow, noticing that Armin was dressed in a gorgeous blue suit rather than coming in without any clothes like he normally did.

While he expected Erwin to be annoyed or discouraged, Erwin took the spontaneous party in stride. He grinned charmingly as the demons he knew greeted him and bowed in his presence. He spent a while chatting with Marco and had a glass of wine. Erwin wasn’t rushing to force Eren and Levi into a decision. Just as Eren had expected, gifting him with some more precious moments with Levi before all hell broke loose and they’d be forced to do something neither of them wanted.

While Armin was on Erwin’s right side, Levi’s mother stood at his left. She was gazing at Levi from across the room with a sad, mournful look in her eyes. Eren wondered what was going through her mind. Did she think Levi would kill Eren? Did she think she’d be sent straight to Hell?

The last person Eren found in the crowd was Mikasa, dressed in a striking red gown that hugged her form. She was chatting with someone Eren didn’t know, keeping a straight face during the entire conversation. Occasionally, her eyes would catch Eren’s and they’d both look away quickly. Was she guilty? Remorseful? There was no way of reading that cold expression of hers. That day, she’d either end up with Levi and his mother in her Hellscape or she’d end up having her “brother” as a devil once again. This time, without Eren coming between them. Eren briefly wondered if the two of them, Levi and Mikasa, could rekindle their relationship without Eren unconsciously driving them apart, another benefit to Levi killing him and taking the throne.

“You know, we’re at a ball,” Levi’s voice cut through Eren’s thoughts. “Shouldn’t we… you know… dance?”

Eren’s eyes had to have been glittering as he looked up at Levi. “I’d love to.” He let Levi take his hand and drag him out to the dance floor where several couples were twirling to the rhythm.

Just as they’d walked out, the song shifted into something slower and softer. Eren wondered if the servants noticed them walking out or if it was purely coincidence, but either way he let Levi lead them into a close waltz.

“I’ve never been one for old-fashioned dancing,” Levi murmured, looking down at their feet. “Or dancing at all.”

“Even so, you’re quite good at it,” Eren hummed. “One, two three… one, two, three…”

“We haven’t talked about it yet, you know,” Levi reminded him.

“Maybe we can just dance and not talk about it,” Eren suggested hopefully.

“You know we can’t do that. He’s… watching us…” Levi turned them with ease so Eren could see Erwin’s eyes stabbing into them.

Right. They couldn’t dance forever, even if Eren wanted to more than anything in their universe.

“It’s your fault for this stupid plan. Did you really think a party would help any of this?” Levi sighed. The weight of the decision was wearing down on him, Eren could tell. Obviously, he hadn’t made up his mind yet.

Lucky for him, Eren had his mind made up. Levi didn’t spend his entire life training to murder for nothing. This would be his grand finale before becoming a devil.

Their dance slowed to an end along with the music and Eren knew it was time. He knew there was no wishing for any more, it just didn’t work that way.

Levi reached up at tapped the crown on Eren’s head. “It looks good on you, like a prince.”

Eren’s eyes widened at the word, but he didn’t say a thing. Instead, he lightly kissed Levi’s lips and offered a soothing smile. He was sick of the trouble and woe, the heartbreak and sadness. Yes, they were in Hell and they always would be. They’d always dwell in the darkness, forever tortured by their past.

But there was still a future and Eren was determined to make it a little brighter.

“Lovely party, Eren,” Erwin strolled up to the two of them with Levi’s mother and Armin in tow. “A real improvement since the last one. Much less dreary… for now, I suppose.”

“I think it’d be good for all of us to witness the choice you’re forcing us to make. The more the merrier,” Eren shrugged.

“I think it’ll set a good example,” Erwin amended.

Eren thought for a moment and nodded with pure confidence, “Agreed.”

Erwin didn’t seem to understand what Eren meant, but brushed it off casually. It seemed nothing would get him down off his power-high.

“Are you having a good time, Armin?” Eren looked to the blond, who seemed to be avoiding all eye contact.

“Armin has no business conversing with a cur like yourself,” Erwin interjected, holding Armin a little closer.

Eren rolled his eyes. “Well, I heard you enjoy books, Armin. If you ever get tired of the party, you’re free to venture to our library. You can take whatever you want, I don’t like reading and I don’t think Levi does either. It’s just down the hallway, first door to the right.”

“We won’t be staying long. Obviously, we have some business to tend to.”

“Business that Armin may not want to be involved in,” Eren emphasized. “Something that may change the way he looks at you… forever.”

Armin looked up at Erwin and whispered, “Please let me go.”

Erwin pursed his lips and gave a curt nod, obviously not fond of the idea but unable to say no. “If anything happens, call for me.” The second Armin scattered out of earshot, Erwin pulled Levi’s mother close to his side and threatened, “And if anything happens, I’ll take her soul and trap it in a bottle for the rest of eternity.”

She opened her mouth to speak, but Erwin interrupted her, “Remember what we talked about, Kuchel? Your lips will be sealed until what’s done is done.”

She snapped her mouth back shut and looked at Levi as if she were attempting to send her thoughts to him telepathically. Levi just stared back with a desperate expression, wanting to hear her voice or tell her how he felt.

“So?” Erwin urged them on. “What’s it going to be, gentlemen?”

And suddenly, all eyes were on Levi. Eren wondered what he’d actually choose and hoped Levi would make the right choice.

Levi took a step back from all of them and announced, “I challenge Mikasa for the title of Leviathan.”

* * *

A unanimous silence swept through the hall and Levi watched as the crowd parted around them, leaving Levi and Mikasa in an empty circle.

“The challenge is valid and you cannot back down,” Marco pointed out with a smirk, thrilled to witness the bloody battle once more. “A demon versus a devil, it’s not against traditions.”

Levi knew this. He wasn’t sure how, but he did. He’d thought of it during his last day with Eren and couldn’t get it out of his mind. He needed to take the place originally meant for him. Hell, he was named after the title. It only made sense that he take it by force.

A hand came down on his shoulder, Eren’s. Levi soaked in the warmth, knowing that it could possibly be the last time he ever felt it again. After all, his last battle with Mikasa didn’t seem to go so well.

“What the _fuck_ are you doing?” Eren looked like he wanted to be serious but his voice came out in a roll of surprised laughter.

“Improvising,” was Levi’s answer. He had no other way to explain it. This was something he had to do. “Because I’m not going to lose you again.”

Levi stripped off his jacket and rolled his shoulders. Mikasa ripped off her dress, conveniently wearing tight shorts and a sports bra underneath. She wasn’t taken off guard at all. She must have known this was coming.

It didn’t matter though. Ever since he was reborn, Levi was fighting. He spent his childhood learning to fight. He spent his teenage years learning to kill. He spent his adulthood wrestling with the emotional tolls on both Earth and in Hell. He’d been working his entire life to redeem himself for the failures of his past. Now, he was ready.

Like two panthers, they began in a close combat. Levi kept his mind clear and his breath steady, failing to do either would result in death for sure. Mikasa wasn’t like his usual prey; she was a strong opponent who was motivated to be rid of Levi once more. But still, she took in hitched breaths and looked as if her own anger was swallowing her whole. It wasn’t much, but it was something Levi could take advantage of.

He took hold of her hair and threw her to the ground. On the way down, she grabbed his shirt and tugged him down with her. They rolled across the floor, throwing punches or kicks when they could. It was all oddly familiar, as if he knew what she was going to do and could defend himself accordingly. Another advantage.

He had her pinned, finally, but she wasn’t going to go down easily. He straddled her lap and threw an arm back in preparation to land another blow to her face.

A hand caught his elbow and yanked him off of her. “This is ridiculous,” Erwin growled. He threw Levi back onto the floor and drew a dagger with a silver hilt. “I’m ending this now.”

“Stop,” a small voice came out of nowhere.

Levi looked down to see the point of a blade sticking out of Erwin’s chest, where his heart sat in his broad chest. Blood pooled, soaking through Erwin’s suit jacket and trickling down his body. Erwin turned, showing off the golden hilt of a pretty dagger that was intricately decorated with carved swirls and flowers. The same one Eren had presented Levi when he asked Levi to kill him. Levi took the hilt and finished the job, cutting Erwin’s heart to shreds and removing the blade all together.

Levi sidestepped to get a view of the assailant. There stood Armin, frozen in place with shock and awe.

Erwin’s hand came up to cup Armin’s cheek for just a moment before he fell to the floor. His body glowed fiercely until he became a shining ball of light on the ground. The light floated up and rammed into Armin’s chest, sending the boy flying backwards. It dissolved into Armin’s body and the boy was left a coughing mess.

With all eyes on Armin, Levi gripped the hilt of the dagger and grabbed Mikasa by the hair again. He expected her to fight back, to resist, or maybe even curse at him. Her eyes flew between Eren and Levi before she seemingly accepted her fate. “Keep him safe… brother…” she whispered.

“I will,” Levi promised.

At a speed unknown to any man or demon, he pulled her body up just enough to stab the blade through her throat, yanking it through in a sawing motion until he could get her head clean off. The spraying blood didn’t faze him as he had one thing in mind: destroying anything that would ever attempt to tear him apart from Eren.

He felt as if a dragon of darkness was swallowed him up and he was falling endlessly through his esophagus and into the eternal pit of its stomach. Nothingness surrounded him and emptiness filled his body and soul.

Had he failed?

He couldn’t be sure.

Suddenly, he was floating through the air and then falling again. A splash echoed through his ears and suddenly his world was full of water. He was swimming through the blackness, wishing Eren were there to hold his hand and guide him. But he was alone and searching for something. He knew he wouldn’t escape until he found it.

And suddenly he saw it, like scenes projecting themselves into the water like a film. He stood at the floor of the darkness and watched life play out before his eyes.

 

* * *

 

“You can’t just throw him into the Hell-sea like that! I’m going after him!” Eren was thrashing in Hange’s arms, ready to snap her head off.

“You will not,” Hange spoke sternly as if she were disciplining a small child. “Levi needs to see Mikasa’s memories. He’s the new Leviathan and he needs to go through the entire process, just like you did.”

Eren glanced at the two dead bodies laid out cleanly on the marble floor. Most of his party guests went home, thrilled with their evening of bloodshed and tears. Armin stayed behind as well as Jean, Marco, and Petra.

Armin approached Eren and put a hand on his shoulder. “He’ll be okay. I promise.”

“Armin, you…” Eren had no idea where to start.

“I read your note in the library. You’re right. It’s supposed to be this way. Erwin will come back to me and we can… have something real this time. Thank you. For everything.”

“No, without you… we wouldn’t have been able to do this. I just didn’t expect…” Eren glanced over to Mikasa’s decapitated body.

“I didn’t either. I don’t think anyone could have planned for that.”

“So what will happen…?”

“She’ll come back to us. And when she does, we’ll be ready for her. She wasn’t… happy as Leviathan. But I know she’ll be happy by your side. If not as a lover, but as a friend.”

Eren nodded and smiled at Armin. “So… new Archangel Armin… what do you have planned for us?”

The three devils (and Jean) looked to Armin, all wearing expressions of deep respect.

Armin smirked, “As a suicidal blockhead once said, I plan on setting things right. No more crooked deals. No more offering people as pets in exchange for trust. We need to all work together to protect the humans fair and square. We’re all sinners and this is our chance to redeem ourselves, not sink further into the depths of our crimes. That’s what this is all about, right?”

It was a mutual agreement between all of them and they were all quick to part ways. Marco and Jean seemed to be turned on by the bloodshed. Petra was so touched by the ordeal that she wanted to set things right with her three pets at home. Armin needed to get back to Heaven. And Eren? He was on his way to the Western Hellscape.

He dove into the Hell-sea without hesitation and swam towards the western cavern. From there, he could use the tunnels and current to swim his way to Levi. The sea connected all four Hellscapes together. While Eren could have used his magic, he needed to swim. He needed time to catch his breath, collect his thoughts, and hopefully get to Levi faster by following his journey through the dark waters.

He swam into another open cavern and through another tunnel, finally getting back on land. A small door led him to the inner Western Hellscape.

He was surprised that it was all one big cavern, flooded with treasures and trinkets galore. It reminded him a dragon’s lair. Hundreds of candles were lit around the space, giving the room a soft glow. The light glittered off the metal riches and jewels, sending refracted light up to the ceiling in a rainbow of colors. He would have spent more time admiring the beauty if he hadn’t noticed Levi sitting on a huge bed, surrounded by emerald blankets.

Eren ran to him and tackled him into a hug, holding onto Levi with all of his might. There were no words to even begin. There was only proximity and a strong hold on one another to help soothe their anxieties.

“I can’t… I didn’t…” Eren tried to start.

“I know,” Levi saved him the struggle. “I didn’t think it’d work either.”

“You’re okay?”

“I’m okay. Are you okay?”

Eren breathed out a laugh, “Barely. You scared me.”

“How about my mom?”

“Safe with Hange.”

Both of them were silent for just a moment, staring into each other’s eyes with pure relief. And then Levi pulled Eren into his chest, tucking his face into his shoulder and holding onto his hair to hold him still. “I missed you, little prince.”

Eren was going to reel back, but Levi held him still. Eren settled for asking his question against Levi’s cold skin, “You remember?”

“Sort of. I remember most of my childhood. Mikasa was there for most of it. And she had a habit of watching us… a lot… She… really loved you. But so do I. I think she just wanted you to be happy. And near the end of the memory reel… something weird happened. You were there, guiding me towards his room. And you chattered, like always. You told me about every one of our lifetimes… the good times and the bad times. And when one story would end, you’d disappear, but you’d come back in different clothes and tell me new stories.”

“My past lives…?”

“It’s hard to say. But it was magical. Some things are better off not questioned.”

Eren nodded in agreement and the two of them fell into the blankets, happy to be wrapped up in each other once more. “Armin is the new Archangel. And he’s going to change some things. No more pets, no more lies, no more deals.”

“Shit, will you be okay without your devilish dealings?” Levi joked for the first time in too long.

Eren smiled so hard his mouth hurt. He played along, “You know, I’ve never met a devil that didn’t want to make a deal. We might die without them.”

“And no pets, hm? So does that mean we’re done?”

Eren flew up, “After all this? Don’t even joke about that.”

Levi chuckled and yanked him back down into his arms. “Calm down, little prince. I think after seven lifetimes of trying to get you to love me, I deserve a chance to rattle your chains a bit.”

_Eren, make me fall in love with you. That’s how it’s supposed to be. I’ll be coming for you. I swear. I won’t remember a thing, but it’ll still be me. I know you can do it._

His demon king’s last message to him rang deeply through his mind. Now, the new and old Levis were quickly melding together. The pieces he’d loved from the past were coming to him again, joining the pieces that he loved from the new Levi.

They’d no longer have to witness their lover’s dying breath and wait for them to return without any memories. They’d no longer have to fight and punish each other to keep them safe and grounded. They could leave that part of the past behind them and embrace the future.

And even if they died, Eren felt as though they’d always find each other. One way or another, they’d rescue each other from the darkness again and again.

“I love you,” Eren whispered, placing his hand over Levi’s heart. “Forever.”

“I love you too,” Levi returned, putting his hand over Eren’s heart, “Until we’re dead. And then I’ll be coming for you when we return, so you better be ready.”

He was right. Their love was like a breath. A glorious inhale of fulfillment and love. And then an exhale of thrill and euphoria. And then they’d start anew, again and again in a never-ending cycle. But it was still funny to Eren. With every new look, new emotion, new journey, new story… Levi continually left Eren out of breath. He could only hope that he could do the same.

“An infinite amount of time, yet still never enough with you,” Levi whispered, tracing Eren’s jawline with his fingertip. When Eren didn’t reply, Levi pulled him a little closer. “You okay?”

“Yeah. Just needed to catch my breath.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thank you so much for sticking with me until the end. I'm eternally grateful for every one of you and I hope you find this a good ending to this story. I was really sad to see it end, I got very attached to this one, but every good story needs a good ending! I hope if you enjoyed this one, you'll check out some of my other works as well! I have lots of new things in store that I am so excited to share with you!
> 
> If you have any questions, concerns, requests, suggestions or just want to chit-chat, you can find me on tumblr: [snakemittenswrites](https://snakemittenswrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Here’s a link to my personal blog as well!: [snakemittens](https://snakemittens.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I do hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> If you have any questions, concerns, requests, suggestions or just want to chit-chat, you can find me on tumblr: [snakemittenswrites](https://snakemittenswrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Here’s a link to my personal blog as well!: [snakemittens](https://snakemittens.tumblr.com/)


End file.
